Serendipity
by StuckInATower
Summary: I thought life would be easy once we put the Edison Group down. Seems like I was wrong.  -Told from Derek's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

"Tori, shut up." I growled, then leaned closer to the door the hear better.

"Kit, I have to get a job too. I can't let you-" Lauren began, but was swiftly cut off by Dad.

"No Lauren, I'm doing fine by myself."

"Are you kidding me? These are children, Kit. Four teenagers-"

"I'm aware."

"And we aren't giving them everything they need."

Dad sighed, frustrated. "Yes we are."

"KIT!" Lauren cried. The screech of the chair indicating that she had stood up. "Do you know what happened when I passed by Chloe and Tori's room?" She didn't wait for an answer. "They were dicussing how they could save food so that they don't stress us out. And how they would maybe work a little in that McDonalds so that they could help us put. No doubt Simon and Derek were probably talking about the same things. I can't let the kids work."

"And you think I would purposefully send the kids out there to make money? Doing our job? Okay, Lauren, I admit... business has been slow... but the kids need an adult around. I don't want them to be alone."

"The kids can handle a few hours alone. They've proved that much."

"Lauren... can we talk about this later? I'm feeling tired..."

That's when the conversation turned boring.

I turned around the see Tori and Simon jamming their elbows into the others' ribs, and Chloe glaring at both of them.

I growled at them and they stopped, and turn to look at me in expectation.

"Our room." I said simply and trudged upstairs having Chloe, then Tori, then Simon trail after me.

* * *

"That's horrible." Chloe murmured, eyes downcast. I went to sit beside her on my bed and she leaned against my arm.

Tori and Simon exchanged worrisome glances from across the room.

"What should we do?" Simon asked, looking at me.

I sighed and raked a hand through my less greasy hair. "I'm thinking. What do you guys suppose we do?"

Tori, Chloe, and Simon shot surprised looks at me.

"What?" I groaned. I didn't understand why they always did this.

They looked away quickly. Tori was first to recover. "I think we should all get jobs secretly at the McDonalds, like we were talking about before. Each of us could have different shifts and we could cover for the person gone."

Chloe brightened and twisted to look at Tori. "Great idea!" She said, beaming.

Tori smirked. "Have you ever done any work, sunshine?"

Chloe looked into her lap and Tori laughed. "You really had it made, Chloe."

She shrugged but looked a tad happier.

"Yup, our little ray of sunshine." Simon laughed.

"Very little."

Chloe jumped off the bed and cast Tori an annoyed glance. She motioned for me to stand up.

I did, and looked at her curiously.

"I'm not little." She stood up straight and tall, using her hand to measure her height against me. She came up to my chest. For some odd reason, this satisfied her.

"See?" She motioned at her hand still on my chest. "I'm all the way up till here. I'm not that tiny. Hah." She looked so triumphant, so proud, that I couldn't bring myself to burst her bubble.

In response, Simon and Tori both stood up and pointedly looked down at Chloe. We were all sort of looming over her.

She growled - probably something she got off me - and stomped back to the bed she was perched on before. "You guys are no fun." she grouched. Tori began laughing, and soon Simon and Chloe were too. I even cracked a smile.

Lauren's loud footsteps that held the authority of a doctor that could control life or death -not like Chloe, but in the mortal way - and knew it herself began climbing up the steps.

"Guys! Lauren's coming!" I whispered urgently.

Simon dove for his sketchbook and pens and jumped onto his bed. Tori grabbed her i-Pod and jammed the buds into her ears. Chloe looked around frantically and finally grabbed a DVD off the shelf in our room. I quickly picked up a book that I had been reading last night and was settled on my nightstand and flipped to a random page.

"Almost here." I said.

In attempt to look natural, Chloe sat down cross-legged next to Simon, and began chattering about plots and stuff. Simon mimed drawing and nodding absent-mindedly. Tori began belting out words to a song, dancing around the room and I lounged on my bed, looking like I was focusing on words.

"Kids!" Lauren burst in. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at her. All except Tori, who continued shaking her hips in time with the music.

"Here in your arms!" she sang out.

Chloe giggled. "Hey Aunt Lauren, what's up?" She looked so innocent - she was a great actress.

Lauren looked around suspiciously. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing." we all croaked out quickly at the same time. She didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop.

"Okay... dinner in an hour."

"Alright." Simon said, smiling. She nodded, and closed the door.

Tori sighed. "That was close."

Chloe got up and pulled out the wire for the earphones that connected with the i-Pod. Therefore flooding music into the room.

"You tell me that you need me and then you go and cut me down... but wait!" Chloe and Tori sang.

Tori grinned and playfully shoved Chloe. "You're ruining the song!"

Chloe grinned back. "I can't ruin it. You've already butchered it."

Simon snickered. I expected Tori to blow up and start throwing around fireballs. Instead, she nodded approvingly and sang out with Chloe.

"It's too late to apologize...! It's too late...!"

* * *

After our little ... adventure, you could possibly call it... I had left the room to take a shower.

Upon stepping out of the stand up shower, and dressing, I head a knock at the door. It was faint, like it was meant for me. It was probably Chloe, so I opened the bathroom door, only to find no one there. I tilted my head at an angle, and heard the knock again. And then the doorbell. Twice. No one else had heard it, since no one else was making a mad dash for the door, which always happens. Especially for door to door salesmen. Tori enjoys scaring the poor guys away.

I head downstairs and check to see if anyone was on the first floor. The house residents (a.k.a. Chloe, Simon, Dad, Lauren, Tori and I) were all residing upstairs, doing whatever. Shrugging to myself, I shuffle over to the door in my socks, and lean down to look through the peep hole. Two figures were running away.

Was it the Edison Group? If I opened this door, would we be ambushed? I checked the peep hole again, and then cautiously unlocked the door, and twisted the door knob. I opened it a crack, and a cool breeze drifted through. I pulled the door open wider, and looked around. No one was there now. I looked down, about to shut the door, annoyed, but saw a basket that was screeching.

I've seen so many weird things, that this didn't even faze me. I kneel beside the basket, and sniff, hoping it was some yummy food item. Not that I would eat it. I mean, it could be poisoned.

But I caught the scent of something like myself. A werewolf.

My head snapped up and I searched the perimeter with my eyes and ears. Nothing.

There was a blanket draped over the basket, and whatever was underneath started to fidget. Food doesn't fidget. Nervously, I yanked the blanket away. And was shocked.

The basket inhabitant giggled at me, thumping it's little fists together and growling. There was a baby at our doorway. Baby... doorway. Baby... basket. What the hell was a friggin' baby doing on our stoop?

I sniffed again, hoping to catch a scent of whatever-whoever- the baby was and came from.

The baby surveyed me -is that possible?- curiously, and broke out into a wide toothless smile.

It was a werewolf baby.

* * *

**Erm... okay. I hope you liked it so far. R&R please!**

**AAAANNYYWAAAYYSS : I need some help. Yes YOUR help, my dear reader. I need a baby name. Girl or guy (not telling you the gender yet). If you can possibly leave a name suggestion, I would be totally grateful. **

**Thnks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so in love with the response I got for the first chapter that I'll probably end up marrying it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I loved your reviews, and I shall answer some questions and stuff that had been asked.**

**Zee: My first thought was Alex, y'know? I decided to write this 'cause I thought that it would be different, and I'd like to see how it all played out.**

**Hydei: I don't know actually. xD I was planning that anyways, so yeah. :D**

**You should: OMIGOSH! 1: I lurve that name. 2: Those are some awesome ideas. I think I may end up using them. I'll be sure to give credit to u.**

**Violentious Starr: DUUUDE! I love that word too! Stoop... xD**

**Green Eyes in the Rain: I will be sure to ask you for help if i ever need it. I love ur stories, BTW. :D**

**Winkadink: OMG thank you for going to the trouble of getting the meanings. :D I luuuv the name Gale (hunger games. xD) and I am a fan of your stories too!**

**Roy: Thanks! Those names are so awesome, and unique. Never heard of them before. Good luck with the pickle jar! :D**

**Boy: LOOL I like the name Matt. :D Thanks for reviewing, you made my day!**

**Emerald Green07: MERCI BEAUCOUP! And don't worry, I never assumed that. :D**

**Kemma: OH DEAR GOSH! Thank you sooo much. I was utterly speechless after reading all that.**

**Cupcake Angel: Yes, well, mild Chlerek. I love chlerek fics too. i think i'm addicted. :D And I think that that is a splendid thing to do. I'll go search up some names now. (Actually, I was being lazy, getting others to do my work. LOL jks. xD)**

**suzi1811: MWAHAHAHA! You'll just hafta wait and see, mon ami. But I simply looove those ideas. I love ur fics too!**

**Plaidtastic: THANK YOOOOOOOUUU! xDD Dunn' worry, I babble a lot too. xD**

**Meridian Capulet: Those names didn't even cross my mind. THANK YOU FOR REMINDING MEEH! :D Big fan of ur fics.:D**

**puppylove216: Merci Beaucoup! :DD Ur so sweet! **

**Dear gosh, that took so long. Just want to tell you guys that I may not be able to reply to all your reviews like I did here in the future, cuz I'm a lazy butt. but I will always thank you by your name, so yeah. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

* * *

I had stashed the basket in the furnished basement, between two spare mattresses. Although it was funished, no one went there.

This was a good thing.

My next line of action was to rush upstairs as if the devil was at my heels, to Chloe and Tori's room.

Tori and Simon had come downstairs while I was in the basement, and were now probably munching on chips and bickering over the T.V. remote. This was also good because they didn't see the panicked expression that had probably made its home on my face.

I skidded to a halt in front of Chloe's door and painted on my neutral/ slightly bored mask.

Okay. Evil scientists- I could deal with them.

Changing into a werewolf- also deal-able.

Living with Tori- God only knows how I survive.

But a werewolf baby? That was new.

I hesitated, arm poised to knock, then quickly mustered up some courage and went ahead with it, knocking urgently. I heard some shuffling, and Chloe stubbing her toe on something and muttering curses. Then the knob twisted and the door opened to reveal a slightly ticked off Chloe. At times like these, she still took my breath away.

"Um, Derek?" I refocused to see Chloe reaching to wave her tiny hand in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I need to show you something." I mumbled and grabbed her hand, dragging her downstairs to the basement. I closed the door and locked it, ushering Chloe down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, Chloe sat down on the couch and looked at me quizzically. I made a "just wait" gesture, and quickly pulled the basket out. The basket squealed in protest at being man handled, making Chloe jump almost a foot in the air. I chuckled to myself, but she caught it and glared at me. I smirked at her and set the basket down on the floor between us, with me kneeling next to it.

"Derek..." She said cautiously. "What's this?"

"It's a basket." I deadpanned.

Chloe didn't appreciate it, and was about to tear away the blanket with I caught her hand.

"Wait." I gulped. She raised an eyebrow at me, urging me to quickly spit it out or else she'd sic a zombie on my butt. Sighing, I let the event unfold, until the part where I removed the blanket. I wanted her to see that for herself.

She nodded. "Okay. So can I get rid of the blanket now?"

I nodded my consent and bit my lip in anticipation. What if she freaked out? I needed her help. I valued her opinion deeply, and the way I was feeling- I didn't want to make the wrong choice. Chloe would keep me level headed about the situation.

She slowly peeled back the cover, revealing a pair of tiny feet. She gasped, but still plowed on, determined. Next, a diaper, a stomach, and finally, his face. He giggled, growling sightly, reaching his arms up to Chloe.

She looked up shocked. "D-derek. H-how, w-when-"

I cut her off. "I don't know. I'm as confused as you are."

Nodding, she slowly picked up the baby. It looked like it was sniffing her.

"D-derek...?"

"He's catching your scent."

The baby wiggled a bit, grabbing a small fistful of Chloe's silky strawberry blonde hair and tugging on it with the strength of a werewolf.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention that part.

"OUCH! Derek. If he's catching my scent... does that mean he's a..."

"Werewolf." I finished for her, wincing.

She held him at arms length and examined him. I took the opportunity to scooch over next to Chloe and look at the baby too.

There was no doubt that it was adorable. He had jet-black hair, kind of like mine, and the biggest blue eyes. It had sort of a cheeky look to him, very mischievous.

"I think he's just the cutest little wolfie ever. Aren't you, Blue Eyes?" Chloe cooed, tickling the baby. It giggled happily. "So why are we referring to the baby as a boy? It could be a girl for all we know."

"I-uh... I don't know."

She handed the baby to me. It smelled me, too. It's skin was silk soft. "Check."

I looked at her, alarmed. "You're kidding, right?" I said, trying to hand back the baby to her. Being stubborn, Chloe crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"You found it."

"Well, it likes you more."

"You're the same species."

"It...you... you're better with little kids."

"Derek, check to see it's gender."

"But...how?" I asked in a small voice. Well, as small as my voice could get.

Chloe didn't fall for it. "You know well enough, Souza. Check."

I sighed and laid the baby back onto the basket, which happened to be padded. My hands hovered over the diaper. At the last moment, I turned to Chloe, my puppy eyes on full blast.

"Can't we just assume it's a guy?" I tried once more.

Chloe sighed. "Fine, we'll check together."

After much bickering as to who goes first, we verified the baby to be what I expected. A boy.

* * *

I barely heard it, bit I knew what it meant. The squirming around. Meant he was about to let the siren blow. That kid has got some pair of lungs.

DANGER!

"Chloe. " I nudged her. "Your turn." We were sitting on the couch, Simon and Tori across from us, watching the trailer to some movie called, "Never say Never". Tori had squealed excitedly, but Chloe had rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, c'mon. You have to admit. Justin Bieber is cute." Tori persisted, trying to get Chloe to crack and admit her deep dark secret love of Justin Bieber.

"Tori, I'm sorry. Sure, I'll go watch the movie with you, but I'm not into his type of music, or even his so called 'cute-ness'" She made air quotes. "Anyways... I have to go... do... something..."

She quickly jumped over the arm rest of the couch and ran around the corner, probably to either spoon feed the baby milk, change his diaper with the ones I had snuck out to get, or rock him to sleep.

It has been a total of two and a half hours of having the baby in our custody and we were already exhausted.

"Bro? Are you and Chloe having... problems?" Simon asked suddenly, coming to sit beside me in Chloe's spot. Even Tori was looking at me, worried.

"What problems?"

"Problems in your relationship, Wolf-Boy." Tori said.

I gave them both a blank look.

"Listen. Chloe and you have never dated before this, but Tori and I have. If you need any help, we're here." Simon said solemnly.

I awkwardly got up. "Y'know... I think I'll go and check on Chloe. She's taking long... and stuff. Bye."

I raced out of there, and towards the basement. Can you say awkward? In my daze, I completely forgot that the door was locked because I'd given Chloe a five minute lecture on what can happen if she didn't. So I ended up having a head on collision with the door and landing sprawled on the floor. I swear I heard it crack a little.

As I lay there, staring at the ceiling, contemplating whether squirrels or rabbits were the better prey, Chloe swung the door open, looking around, alarmed. When her eyes settled on me, she tittered a bit, then cleared her throat. "Gosh, what happened, Derek?" she muttered, trying not to let a giggle escape. My siblings, on the other hand, were laughing their asses off. I didn't appreciate that.

I gave her a look, and got up from the floor. Without a word, I brushed past her and went down the stairs. That's when Chloe let it rip. She laughed as if there were no tomorrow. I love her laugh. It's like a bell, but more throaty, I guess.

"Knock it off!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. This made them laugh even louder. I rolled my eyes and looked back to see the baby propped up on the couch, wrapped in blankets. He grinned at me. That was kind of creepy.

Chloe ran downstairs, locking the door behind her. "Derek, can we keep him?" she asked suddenly.

I looked at her in surprise. "Of course. Where would he go? He came to us for a reason, and we have to figure out why he's here. Till then, he's ours."

Chloe pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" she cried, and picked the baby up, dancing around with him.

"Chloe, we can't tell Dad or Lauren though."

Her face fell, but understand flooded her eyes. "They'd just send him to some orphanage." She winced and gave me an apologetic look.

"That won't happen. We can probably tell Simon and Tori, but not the adults. They'd take him in, sure, but this is a werewolf baby. It will be difficult to feed him and stuff. Just another burden." I stated, and stroked the baby's cheek.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Name him?" The thought had never occurred to me.

"What, were you just going to call him, 'the baby' for the entire time we have him?"

"Pfft... 'course not." I laughed it off.

"Mmmhhmm." She didn't believe me, but shook it off. "Timothy?"

"Nah. Um, Wesley?"

She made an, 'ick' face. " Angel?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

She scowled at me. "Any other ideas, genius?"

"Orion?"

"Like the constellation?"

"Yeah."

"No."

We glared at each other, the baby staring at us curiously. Finally, Chloe broke. "Okay, compromise. How about Sky?"

I mulled it over. It sounded nice. "Hello there, baby Sky."

Chloe squealed happily. A knock on the door shut her up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing down there?" Simon called down.

"Nothing!" Chloe sang back, happily. She thought they would go away without a fight. Hah, what a joke.

"Okaaay!" Tori sang back, and switched back to her snarky tone. "Then let us in!"

"Not by the hairs on..." Chloe looked around. "On Derek's head!"

I gave her a weird look. She shrugged, amused.

"Then we'll blast the lock off!" Simon replied.

Chloe panicked. She looked to me, then at the baby-Sky- and then back at me. "What do we do?" She whispered, alarmed.

I surveyed the basement.

"ONE!" Tori yelled.

If we put him down, he'd cry out.

"TWO!" Simon cried, almost giddy.

I waved Chloe to stand behind me. She did, and rocked the baby gently, trying to make sure he'd stay quiet.

"THREE!" They both yelled, and the door flew open. They bounded downstairs and stopped at the bottom, scanning the area suspiciously.

Chloe peeked out from behind me. "Hey guys."

I gave a small wave. Totally innocent.

"What were you guys-" Simon was cut off by a giggle. Darn. "...was that you Chloe?"

"Uh, yeah. " she covered, and then giggled for effect. It was almost the same.

Tori glared at us. "Were you and Wolf-Boy getting it on, so to speak?"

We stood there, stunned into speechlessness. Getting it on?

Chloe shrugged, unsure of what to say at this point.

"Move over Wolf-Boy. I want to see what you and Chloe are hiding."

"We might as well tell them." Chloe muttered from behind me, and I kneeled in front of her, sure to hide Sky with my broad shoulders.

"Get ready." I mutter back, and then turn around, so that I was almost at level with Chloe and Sky.

Simon and Tori looked like they'd been struck by lighting. In attempt to lighten the mood, Chloe waved Sky's tiny hand. "Meet Sky." Sky smiled, showing off his pink gums.

That's when Simon and Tori both let out equally high pitch screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! xoxox**

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this? I DON'T OWN DP!

* * *

Sky and I both cringed. The sound was horrible. It was like a tiny drill machine drilling into your eardrum. In a nutshell, it was horrifying. Obviously, the baby felt the same way. Chloe, on the other hand, had been wincing too, before something oh-so-fabulous dawned on her, making her crack into a wide _evil _grin, and put a mischievous glint in her eyes. I fear for all our lives.

See, last time Chloe got that look, Tori ended up glued to the sofa, Simon stuffed in a garbage can and put out ( Boy, did he _ever _scare the garbage man), and myself tied up in jump ropes and rolled under the coffee table. All the while Chloe laughed her butt off. Bad memory. Don't ask. Chloe seems so innocent. But she has her moments. So when Chloe got "The Look", I had full right to be scared out of my mind. But with Sky here, she'd probably down key her evilness to some teasing or whatever... or just bump it up to the next level. I mentally shivered at that thought.

Our Chloe is a gifted actress, even though she doesn't flaunt that fact around. We've seen her do it. Today, Chloe was about to star in, "What? Who put this baby here? Oh wait. It's mine. And I've been hiding him for a while." Lovely production. Can't wait to see it play out.

Chloe looked around, trying to find a distraction. Finally settling on the fact that there was none, she yelled. "Shush you guys! You'll make the baby cry!" This was somehow yelled over the volume at which Simon and Tori were harmonizing their screams at. Unfortunately, it didn't work out, so I decided to help out. "Simon! You yell like a girl!" I said at my normal volume. My normal volume was apparently loud enough to make them shut up. Pretty effective, that line. I'll use it more.

They both had identical dumbstruck faces. Tori was the first to recover. "W-when...h-how..." she managed to spit out, pointing at the baby.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Chloe hissed angrily, rocking Sky. "Aunt Lauren or Mr. Bae might hear!"

I sighed. "You can just call Dad 'Kit'. He's told you himself a bunch of times."

"But it feels awkward."

"But you calling him that sounds so formal."

"What's wrong with formal?"

"Formal is fine when you're with someone else. It's just us and Dad."

"I can't just go calling and adult by-"

"GUYS!" Tori cut in.

We refocused on Tori once more. "Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Back on topic please?" Did Tori just say please? All hell must have froze over. "Where did it come from?"

Chloe tsked. "He's a person, Tori. His name is Sky." Tori looked at her with disbelief. As in, _is she serious?_.

And then she pursed her lips adorably and gave her a knowing smile. "And I'm sure you know where babies come from."

Okay. So Chloe completely dropped the production thing. And I was looking forward to it. But as much as I loved the looks on their faces, I could feel my own face heating up. If there was a baby, and Chloe was involved, I obviously was also an active participant in this whole situation. And by active, this meant...

"Were you and Wolf Boy getting it on?" Tori asked.

The silence that followed after this question was almost as loud as the screaming. I didn't even _want_ to know what thoughts were flitting through my siblings' minds. For once I was happy that I was a werewolf and not a mind-reader. I mean, COME ON! We hadn't even gone there and the thought hasn't even gone through our minds. At least, not in mine. I don't know about Chloe. Again, werewolf, not mind-reader.

"N-no! N-not a-at a-all!" Chloe stuttered nervously, almost dropping the baby in the process. I caught Sky and let him tug on my hair. Which, now that I think about it, is in dire need of a cut.

"E-everybody, s-sit down. D-derek will tell y-you w-what happened. I-I'll go lock the door." Chloe said and slinked out of there fast. I glared at her retreating back.

I slumped on to a couch and ran a hand through my hair, and tried keeping Sky upright. Simon finally chose this moment to snap out of it, as Chloe came tripping down the stairs and eventually landing next to me.

"Before we start the yelling and accusations, and such, I'd just like to say something to Derek." He announced. I raised an eyebrow and then swatted away tiny pudgy hands that were trying to poke my eye out.

"D, as a guy, and as your bro, I'd like to congratulate you." Simon began earnestly.

Chloe and I jumped up off the couch and cried out protests to this. Simon calmly put his hand out for silence. "Bro, Chloe, let me finish. As much as I have this male pride inside of me, I also want to point out how grossed out I am. I mean, we were just next door! What did you do? Get Tori or Dad to put a silencing spell on the room? Or-"

"Nope, not me." Tori interrupted.

"NO WAY GUYS!" Chloe screamed, shutting us all up. She was sporting a bright red colour and was standing on top of the wooden coffee table, hands out like a traffic guard. She was breathing heavily. "It was a joke! I was acting at the beginning!" She continued to yell despite the silence. And with my freaky hearing, it felt too loud.

"You mean the baby is plastic?" Simon asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I answered. "I found Sky this morning in a basket at our front door. I couldn't leave him, so I brought him inside. Chloe and I were trying to take care of him for quite a while now. We were going to tell you, but then you just barged in."

"Not that we wouldn't have gotten the same reaction." Chloe muttered.

Simon and Tori looked like they'd been slapped. Chloe groaned, exasperated. "Wha-a-a-a-at?" she moaned, rubbing her face with her hands. "You guys look like you're disappointed!" They both looked at their feet, shuffling around awkwardly. "You're... disappointed? I thought you guys were about to make me go and join a convent or something." Chloe tried grasping this. It didn't register well with me either.

"Weeeelll..." Tori said, not looking at us. "I was kiiiinda looking forward to being an aunt."

"Yeah, me too." Simon added quickly, and then winced. "No, I mean, I didn't want to be an aunt. An uncle instead."

I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but I suppressed it. "You guys are so pathetic." I say, before I give in and chuckle. Sky looked at me blankly. Chloe giggled a bit and then after getting rid of their embarrassment, laughed too.

Oh joy, what a nice moment. After catching my breath, I sat back down. The others followed my lead. Sky punched me in the cheek, grinning. If I were a regular human, that would've hurt.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Simon asked.

"Um... keep him hidden?" Chloe offered quietly. Sky bubbled up with laughter for some apparent reason.

"Oh, um, by the way, Sky's a werewolf." I put in. Time for reactions.

Tori groaned and fell back in her seat. " Oh that's just great. Now there will _never _be any food left in the fridge."

* * *

We'd finally put Sky to sleep by doing something embarrassing. Singing.

I was too... er... shy, to sing in front of others. Simon, though, belted out. Between the four of us, Simon sang the worst and he knew it, and was, quite frankly, proud of this fact.

Tori was surprisingly good. I knew Chloe was a great singer, but the girls did not know I had any singing potential. I gave the impression that I didn't sing well to Chloe whenever I hummed the song, "Daydream Believer" to myself. I knew I sounded bad. It was better that I people didn't know I could sing. At one of my previous schools, I had let the fact known, and was constantly pulled up to sing nursery rhymes to other kids. It was horrible.

Anyways, I valued my time, and wanted to sleep badly. So badly that I even contributed to the lullabies. After we sneaked back upstairs, Chloe and Tori cornered me and begin interrogating me on my non-existent singing career. Chloe was pleased that I could sing, so I made a mental not to do ti more, no matter how dumb I looked.

"We're home guys!" Dad yelled from the front door.

What? Dad and Lauren were gone? When did they leave? Chloe hadn't known either, it seemed. Tori and Simon seemed indifferent.

"Hey Dad!" Simon and I yelled back.

"Hi Kit!" Tori yelled.

"Hi Mr. Bae!" Chloe also yelled. Dad trudged into the room and gave her a pointed look. "How many times have I told you to call me Kit?"

Chloe sighs dramatically. "A billion gazillion. And, Derek has been giving me a talking to also." He smiles and ruffles her hair like she's five years old. She is the youngest of us, and the smallest. She scowls at him and he laughs. He places the bags on the counter and a can falls out and rolls on the floor. Simon stoops down and picks it up, setting it on the kitchen table.

"We brought snacks and letters!" Lauren bellows as she comes in, also carrying an armload of bags and clutching a bunch of letters between her teeth. Chloe giggles and pulls the letters out of her mouth.

"Hi Aunt Lauren!" she says happily. She inspects the letters and stares really hard at one, passing it to me secretly. I take it and hide it in the pocket of my baggy sweater without looking at it. Chloe's expression tells me enough. It's weird and needs to be scrutinized.

I nodded my hello to Lauren and the sibs chorused their greetings too. They glared at each other when they say it at exactly the same time.

"Hey Derek? Did I show you that new book I found? I think you'd like it." Chloe asked, smiling falsely at me, telling me to respond so we can escape.

"No. Lets see it." I reply. I was going to be all, "Why no Chloe. It would be ever so nice if you would kindly show it to me.", but we needed to be natural.

She nods and runs upstairs, me following her at my regular pace. Once I'm out of sight, I run up the stairs and find Chloe waiting in my room, sitting cross legged on my bed.

I close the door and sit down beside her, pulling the letter out of my pocket.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Souza." I read. WHAT THE HELL?

"Weird, huh? We seem to be getting a lot of things like this, haven't we?" Chloe asked, tracing imaginary circles on my blanket that was neatly set on my bed. Unlike Simon's, whose bed looks like he just got up and walked away. Which he did.

"Yeah." I say. I tore open the envelope and pull out a piece of paper with inky writing on it. Their printer must have seriously thrown up ink.

"Read it." Chloe said, and I nodded, starting at the very top.

"Dear Newly Weds." I began. Chloe gasped in surprise. These people were seriously messed up. "Surprise! How's this for a wedding gift? We know you're still young, but you're mated; married in the eyes of the wolves." Chloe blushed furiously and I could feel my face getting red too. "We sure hope you like our little gift to you guys. We sure did. I will be writing plenty of letters to you, and Simon, and Victoria. They are a part of this as much as you, the happy couple, are. They will be mostly check ins, where I will gloat and such. You may not remember this, but ever since we were young, we have been competing. Shocking, no? It was the Genesis 2 project against- oh, wouldn't want to tell you who we are. It would ruin the fun. Beside, we never won any of our... competitions. It was always you guys. Just because half of you escaped, and half of you were terminated, and half of you were successful, the game is still on. This time round, our group is going to win. And we'll enjoy it every step of the way. Signed- Your Enemies. P.S. Tell sweet little Victoria that the next blow will be at her. And lets just keep this game, this rivalry, between us kids. Or else."

I snorted. "What dorks. They don't even know that there are only two halves in a whole."

Chloe, instead of laughing, looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

**I understand that I am a terrible updater. Sorry. :(**

**Anyways, here it is. I am really sorry if there are grammatical/spelling errors. I was typing fast and I just wanted to get this off my back.**

**Please R&R. I'll start working on the next chapter and will try to have it up a.s.a.p. I'm not going to be a lazy butt any longer! :D**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for ya, Winkadink... Well, the mystery part. :D Thank you to all my other reviewers too. I love you guys! MWAHH! xD**

**Disclaimer: Y'know, I would if I could, but I can't so I won't [say that I own DP]. :D**

* * *

_[?POV] Requested_

I spun around in my spinny chair that Mauvie had jacked from one of the doctors' offices. It was very comfy. And the fact that my plan was working out so well made it all the more cushier. I was going to get revenge. And who doesn't love revenge. Especially after years of getting our butts whooped by the stupid Genesis 2 project. Was our project any worse? Our one has more successes. Half of their's are terminated. The little necro...what was her name? Oh yeah, Chloe Saunders, probably speaks to them on a regular basis anyways. They aren't really missed. Except for the one with the jet black hair and those fiery eyes. Victoria. She wasn't dead, but I miss her. Miss having her around the lab. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I have M.C. now... even though she doesn't know it yet.

Speaking of M.C., "Marie Claire! Are you going to be done with that disk in this lifetime?" I yelled.

I heard a thump and could picture M.C. punching the wall. And making a dent. "Shut up! Why don't you move your lazy butt and do it yourself if you want it done quicker! I am not your servant."

I sighed. "Dear, you know about my problem..." I winced, knowing that I had definitely made a mistake by saying "Dear". She came charging at me and I unconsciously put my electric purple forcefields up. Darn it. These take so long to put down. Stupid Edison Group. At least it saved my sorry ass from being beat up by M.C. She is pretty dangerous.

I watched her breathe in and out, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then Mauvie waltzed in with a grin on his face. "Hellloooo my friends. How are we today?" He asked through his accent that neither Marie Claire or I could place, and he refused to tell us. He placed a CD case on the desk and knocked on the surface of my forcefield. It stung him, and he jumped back, laughing. "Yeow! Gotta little zing there, don't we?"

I concentrated hard. Down... down... no more forcefield... and eventually it came down. In time to see M.C. inserting the disk.

The film began to play and I watched with sweet satisfaction. "Perfect." I said, darkly.

"Great, now let us just... tweak this... oh crap." Mauvie said, after punching a bit of random keys.

"Content demolished." The little robotic voice binged. I could practically _see _the anger radiating off Marie Claire.

"You did not just-" She began, but was cut off with a worried Mauvie.

"NO! No, wait!" he yelled, putting his hand out. But to no avail, she pounced on him, and out of a fit of rage, I did too, us landing on the cold ground. From under us and our fists, a tan hand rose up and clicked some keys on the keyboard.

"Content Revived."

We all paused, then let out a whoosh of breath, relived. "You scared us there, Mauve." I said, helping him up. He grinned cheekily at M.C., and she faked a punch to his face. He flinched pretty bad, and she laughed, giving Mauvie a hug and scruffing his hair. "You would have died if that movie were deleted."

I didn't think she was kidding.

* * *

_[DPOV]_

We showed Simon and Tori the letter, and they had a little freak out session, in which they endlessly harassed us if we were wedded. That led to Tori visualizing mine and Chloe's wedding. And Chloe blushed and Simon teased and I just sat there with an annoyed scowl on my face.

I was sitting downstairs in the kitchen, devouring a perfect, red, juicy apple. As my teeth sunk into the beautiful fruit, breaking the skin and squirting juice in my mouth, I heard Chloe's scream.

Now, I've heard Chloe scream on many occasions. There is her scared scream, her "I'm being chased by wacko scientists" scream, and even her "That's mine and if you touch it you die" scream. This one was a scream that gave me chills. It was petrifying. Horrible. So I ran upstairs, taking three steps at a time, to the second floor, clutching my apple. There, I saw Chloe curled up, rocking back and forth on the floor in front of the bathroom, her eyes wide. I rushed up to her, but she hadn't noticed me. Inside the bathroom, the toilet flushed, and after the tap running for a bit, it closed and the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Simon.

"What happened?" I asked urgently, desperately trying to snap Chloe out of her reverie. He rolled his eyes.

"She walked in on me." He replied.

Chloe looked up to meet Simon's glaring eyes, only to start shrieking again and hiding her face in my shoulder. She shivered uncontrollably. "Obviously that wasn't it." I growled.

Simon sat down cross legged beside me. The three of us were taking up the center of the carpeted hallway. I moved a bit and lifted her chin with my thumb so she'd meet my eyes. She raised her frightened eyes to mine and began speaking.

"I was just going to use the bathroom, and the door was unlocked, so I walked in and I j-just s-saw S-Simon... in there... and... and... IT WAS HORRIBLE!" She began crying. Then after a few seconds looked at me. And her eyes grew frightened.

"AAAH! MY IMAGINATION!" She screamed, stumbling up and then tripping on Simon's legs. She looked at him. "AAAAAAAAHH! MY PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY! I NEED GIRL GUIDANCE IMMEDIATELY!"

With that, she ran into the girls' room shrieking Tori's name. There was a little screaming, some tears, comforting, and then quiet. It signaled to me that the event was over, so I continued eating my apple. "Simon, you really scarred Chloe, didn't you."

His face flushed. "Well it's her fault..." he said.

"YOU COULD LOCK THE DOOR, GENIUS!" Chloe screamed from inside her room. How she heard, I'll never know.

I sighed. Okay, whatever. Sky had been sleeping and I was ever thankful for this. But he may have heard Chloe if his hearing developed as quickly as mine did.

* * *

During dinner that night, Chloe avoided Simon and I like the plague. As soon as it was over, she fled from the dining room and slammed her door upstairs.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you and Simon do to my niece?" she demanded.

Tori snickered. Simon glared at her, then turned an innocent gaze to Lauren. "Nothing, Dr. Fellows."

"Oh come off it. Chloe walked in on Simon in the bathroom." Tori said, laughing. Dad chuckled a bit but immediately stopped when she glared at him.

"That doesn't explain why she's avoiding Derek. Did you hurt her?" Lauren looked like she could snap some necks.

I looked at her, shocked. Why would I ever do something as horrendous as that? "No way, . I was trying to comfort her after the...incident, and she was fine. Then she looked at me and screamed about her overactive imagination or something. Frankly, I'm as baffled as you are, 'cause I have no clue why she screamed that."

Dad found this the most hilarious thing ever and practically fell out his chair, laughing. At the last second, he caught himself, and walked out of the room, busting a gut or two.

Lauren rolled her eyes and silently stood up, picked up her plate, dropping it in the sink. She gave us all a narrowed eye once over and walked out in Dad's tracks.

Tori picked up her and Dad's plate and then looked at me. "Hey Wolf-Boy. How do you spell Sky's name?"

"S-K-Y. Why do you care?"

She dropped the plates in the sink and turned around just to roll her eyes at me. "That's stupid. S-K-Y-E sounds better."

"They sound the same." Simon deadpanned. I grunted in agreement.

"But it looks more like a name if you spell it with a "e"".

"Spell it however you want, I don't really care." I sighed, massaging my forehead.

Simon and Tori both wore identical shocked faces. "You just said that about your son, D. How could you be so insensitive?" Simon asked.

"He's not my son!" I growled, standing up. I was about to stalk to the exit of the kitchen, when Chloe's voice bellowed from upstairs, her small face only visible as she peeked from the top of the staircase.

"Oh Toooooooori! You have an e-maaaaaaaail!" she giggled hysterically. "It's from a boooooooooooooooooooy!" She also muttered a small, "I think", but no one besides me heard.

Tori whizzed past me like her life depended on it. Simon followed, equally excited for some strange reason, and then I followed too since nothing else exciting was going on.

When I opened the door and let myself in, three of the four underage residents of this household were huddled in front of Tori's laptop (previously Andrew's... but he isn't here anymore. And he came back and told Chloe it was fine anyways.). I followed their example, and peeked over Simon's shoulder at the screen. There was a message.

"Dearest Victoria." Tori began to read aloud. We all winced at the Victoria name. "The Souza couple must have warned you before hand about the little thing we have planned for you."

"Haha... Souza couple...hehe." Simon snickered. Chloe and I both glared at him.

"Go on Tori." Chloe said through clenched teeth. She nodded.

"Well here it is... and my inane friend says that he sends his love. And that he misses you. What a loser adsjflsjlkas?4 lafsflks d and he wants to take you out to dinnerjlkasdhfjasdd NO! I DO NOT WANT TO DO ANY OF THATjkslajsl Yes he does! He wants to maaaaaarrryy yoooouuusjldfklssss IGNORE ALL OF THIS VICTORIA!"

I grinned. "It's like some kids are fighting over the keyboard."

"Hey, there's something attached." Tori remarked, clicking the attachment. It took a few seconds to load. "It's a movie!" Chloe cried and sat back on the bed. Simon, and I sat down too, and Tori moved her laptop so we can all see. When it finally came on, large brown eyes greeted us.

"Hi Daddy!" a voice that sounds strangely like Simon's drifts through the speakers. Someone chuckles. "Hi son. Hey, I think I got it working Susan!"

"Susan? That's my mom's name!" Chloe whispers.

"Yeah, and that's me! And that's dad! Are we watching home video's? Why don't I remember this?" Simon cried. We all shush him.

"It's recording? Finally. You should think twice before buying those high tech cameras, Kit. Especially because it took you three days to figure out how it worked. And you were too stubborn to check the manual. " a woman says. Chloe sucked in a sharp breath. Must be her mom.

"That's coming from the woman who spent a week trying to wrestle her daughter into a frilly dress she refused to wear. And she's five!" Dad shoots back, laughing.

"I remember that." Chloe mumbled.

"Hey, my mom sent that. And we were visiting her. She had to wear it. Now, where is that little fashion critic? OH! Chloe, get out from under there!" The camera swung around the reveal Chloe under a small table. Her eyes were so big and blue. She was adorable.

"Shh mom! I'm hiding from the jungle walrus!" Young Chloe cried. Simon blundered into the frame, making weird sounds and his cheeks puffed out. Chloe screamed and crawled out from under the table and took up a fighting stance. "You don't scare me, Jungle Walrus!"

Both adults laughed as Simon chased Chloe around the room. Then the door opened and a small girl with black hair stumbled in. She gave a watery smile at the woman and sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. Chloe's mom sighed. "Aw, Victoria. C'mere."

"TORI?" Simon and I gasped. Chloe grinned and Tori nodded.

Little Tori walked into Chloe's mom's arms and sniffled a bit more before turning around and waving at Simon and Chloe. "Hi guys." She said quietly. She pulled something out of her little purse. "I brought Queen Beatrice. Did you bring Pirate Jasmine, Chloe?" Chloe grinned and ran to her mom's purse, and shuffled through it. She extracted a doll with thick curly black hair wearing a pirate's outfit. Tori waved a doll with long golden hair and a sparkly dress at her, and they settled down to play. Simon tried to join in a couple of times and then sighed.

"Dad, when is everyone else getting here? I'm bored." He whined, pushing some blond hair out of his eyes. The person holding the camera-Dad, and Susan got up. "C'mon kids. Let's go to the playroom. Elizabeth and Brady will meet us there. The rest aren't coming for another twenty minutes." Susan said.

"Can we pick up Derek on our way?" Simon asked. Susan nodded. He whooped and ran out the door, followed by Chloe and Tori.

Chloe nudged me. "Lets see how little Derek looks like." she teased. I smiled at her. I was actually a bit afraid that she'd see my other litter members.

The camera walked out the door, and the grownups made talked while keeping the camera trained on the kids jumping up and down and playing airplane in front of them. The hallway they walked through was starch white and very unfriendly looking.

"I hate how they don't let Derek out enough. Or give him enough books. " Susan sighed. I remember that quiet well.

"I know. He isn't like his brothers. And he's quite bright for his age. I saw him reading a picture book meant for third graders and he's only six!" Dad remarked.

"Oooh, Wolf Boy here was a genius even when he was six!" Tori teased. I glared at her, and she laughed. But I saw some pain in her eyes. Like the teasing was forced.

"Can we all knock, Mommy?" Chloe asked. Susan nodded, and Tori, Simon and Chloe all rapped on the door at the same time. A single, small knock was heard on the other side of the door. Dad handed a key to Susan, and she unlocked the door, slipping in for a bit, and then coming back with a little boy in her arms. She quickly locked the door again and handed the key back. She set the little boy down and lo and behold, Little me turned around and offered a hesitant smile to the other kids.

Chloe squealed. "You're so adorable Derek!" Tori huffed. I was taller than the other little kids, and my hair still hung in my eyes, but my eyes looked big, and I wasn't completely ripped, so yeah, I could be considered adorable.

"Hi Mr. Bae. Hi Mrs. Saunders. Thank you for letting me out to play." I quietly said, and turned away, walking down the hallway with the other kids. Susan's eyes watered.

"He was reading a book in a corner while the other kids wrestled. And did you hear that? 'Let me out to play', like he's a little animal. I wish I could just take him away from here, I do, but John... well... he isn't particularly fond of children. It took him two months to accept Chloe. Now he loves her like she's his air, but I don't know about other kids."

That made me smile. They didn't think I was an animal. They loved me.

"I was thinking about taking him in..." Dad began and Susan grinned at him.

"You're the best, Kit."

Chloe was hugging my arm now, in real life, and Simon was patting my back. I smiled at both of them.

"Open the door Daddy! I wanna play now! Don't you, guys?" Simon cried, thumping on a door. It was obvious that they've been here before. Kit opened the door, and a small blond girl raced at Tori, engulfing her in a massive hug. Then a brown haired boy walked up to Simon and I.

"I got a new car!" he cried, showing it off.

"Liz and Brady." All of us said together. I glanced at Chloe.

"How do you know him?"

"I talked to his ghost." she said, quietly. It was scary knowing that they were both gone.

"Where's Rachelle? Is she coming?" Chloe asked, tugging at her mom's skirt.

"Yes she is sweety. Amber will be here soon too. And little Peter and his Mommy are coming too."

Chloe grinned. "GUYS!" She yelled like she was giving a speech. "Baby Peter is coming to play!"

All the kids in the room whooped. "I'm holding him first!" Liz cried, waving her arm in the air wildly. The room erupted in a chorus of kids booking the baby. I was actually doing it too. Weird.

After a few minutes, Rachelle, Amber and baby Peter entered the room, and that's when everyone really started having fun. Liz levitated all the toys, and Rachelle was showing Amber the flames that danced on her fingertips. Tori through a bolt of purple at a tower of blocks and I lifted a table, helping Chloe look for Pirate Jasmine's shoe. Simon and Brady were competing in who could make the most fog. Basically, it was like a supernatural playground. After a bit, Chloe came running to Susan.

"Mommy! Natasha said a bad word!" she cried, aghast. The kids quieted down, eager to hear the bad word.

"Who's Natasha?" Susan asked, perplexed.

"She's over there Mommy. We were talking about if Princess Jasmine or Pirate Jasmine was better, and she said a bad word about Pirate Jasmine!" Her eyes watered a bit, and her lower lip wobbled.

"What did she say, sweetheart?" Susan asked, smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"It's really bad." Chloe warned. The other kids got more excited. "Really really bad. You'll DIE if you hear it. It's that bad." She crossed her arms and gave the other kids an all-knowing look.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just say it." Susan replied, obviously amused at Chloe's antics.

"Okaaaay. Natasha said...the word...STUPID!"

Everyone gasped. The grownups were stifling their laughter. "Oh, Chloe. That's really bad. I'm glad you told us." Dad said, trying hard not to break out laughing.

"I know." Chloe looked at an unoccupied spot in the room. "See Natasha? You shouldn't say that." She paused for a minute. "It's alright. Hey, have you seen Pirate Jasmine's shoe? Me and Derek are looking for it. But we can't find it."

The kids resumed their previous playing. "She's not supposed to be seeing ghosts at all, is she? Not at her age." Dad stated.

"No." Susan shook her head. "Not until she's at least eighteen. She raises corpses too. I got a necklace for her. It's going to restrain her powers. The Edison Group really messed these kids up, didn't they."

"Yes. These kids aren't supposed to be doing all this till they are eighteen. Look at them! One day, we're going to-" Dad was cut off by the door slamming open. All use of powers vanished. The fog disappeared and flying toys fell to the ground.

Mrs. Enright walked in. Tori in real life sucked in a breath. This wasn't going to be good.

"Okay kids, line up. Time to get rid of all these memories." she announced. The kids slowly started to get up. "Faster!" she snapped, and the kids ran into line.

Tori shivered. "Victoria. Stop that cowering. Why aren't you stronger?"

"Diane. I don't think we should do this. We've done it once already, and it was difficult to get the kids to play together again. What if something goes wrong?" Susan said, standing up. Dad was hiding the camera, but making it visible enough for us to see everything.

"Shut up. I know what's best. We're done with the check-ups. They will not remember each other. At all. When... if... they meet in the future, they will be complete strangers. It's completely safe. Look, let me show you. Victoria? Come here."

Tori looked like she was about to cry, but slowly got up, her head down. There was no chatter at all. Tori stopped to pick up her doll, but her mother snapped at her. "Leave that worthless thing alone. Hurry up now. I don't have all day, you spoiled brat."

Tears slipped out of Tori's eyes. "But she's my best friend." she whispered. Tori in real life had a few tears in her eyes too. We all pretended we didn't see them.

In the blink of an eye, the doll had disintegrated into dust. Diane looked satisfied and snapped her fingers at Tori. "Come on. Forget the doll."

But Tori stood there, shocked. "Q-Queen B-Beatrice. You k-killed her. YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Now she was angry and weeping madly. Electricity flowed through her hair, and bright blue orbs played on her finger tips. Her eyes were fiery, and her mouth was pulled back into a snarl. I didn't know five year olds could snarl. She threw a spell at Diane, and it hit her purse. The purse disintegrated immediately. "Good bye, Gucci." Tori said, obviously pleased with herself.

In two strides, Diane was in front of her daughter, and she slapped her across the cheek. It left a bright red mark. The slap sound had rung across the entire room and both Tori in real life and in the movie put a hand to their cheeks. Diane muttered something, and waved her hand in front of Tori's eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't fiery anymore.

"Mommy, my cheek hurts." She said, in a confused voice. Diane smiled like nothing happened. "Oh sweety, you fell down again. We'll fix it when we get back home, alright?"

Tori nodded and left the room. All the kids looked scared. "Next." Diane said, smiling. One by one, she got rid of everyone's memories of them playing, ever meeting in fact, and they left the room. Lastly, she did my memory and escorted me back to the room with my brothers. Peter and his mom had left.

Only Susan and Dad were left. "We're going to show them this one day, so they'll know everything. " Dad whispered.

"I can't hear it!" Simon said. Tori tried everything to get the volume up, but only I could hear it.

"Derek will be able to hear this. No one else. We'll show them once they're older. Listen. Do everything in you're power to keep the kids of Genesis Two safe. They will kill them if the need arises. Be careful. And learn to use your powers. We might not be there. But be strong. And Derek, find you're parents. They're alive. They've been looking for you. Search for the name Emilee Darson. That was your mom's name. Last we checked, she was living in California. She's with your Dad, but your dad needs to change his name a lot because of the pack." Dad said. I was shocked.

"And Chloe, I know that they are going to kill me. I have betrayed them by trying to get you out of the experiments. I don't know how, but remember that I love you. Take care of your Dad, and I'll try to contact you, even though it is hard for ghosts to contact relatives, and vice versa. We're sorry about you're mother Victoria. But Kit and I... we both love you. I hope that means something. " said Susan. In a louder voice she said. "Well, this was the movie guys. And why did we make this again, Kit?"

"Because I got a new camera!" He said grinning, and the movie flipped off. In a backdrop of black, some words appeared. "I think this is what they call emotional blackmail. You're next, Simon."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I re-wrote it a few times, because I wanted to get it just right. It still is pretty bad, and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it, and WOW! This was my longest chapter yet! :O**

**R&R please, I'll really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MERCI BEAUCOUP TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! MWAHAHHAHAHA! That was random. AAAAAAnyways, here is the next chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I'll let you know when [if] I do.**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

We stared at the blank screen with our mouths open. In shock. Then Tori got up and ran from the room. Chloe was about to get up and go after her, but I put a hand out to stop her.

"She needs some time. Let her cry it out, then go."

She nodded, unconvinced, but still took her previous position beside me, playing with her fingers. I could hear Tori sobbing in two rooms over. It must really suck having Diane Enright for a mother, and then figuring out you're just an experiment. But now I have problems too. My parents are _alive _? How could that be? My mother isn't supposed to have survived giving birth to a litter of four werewolves. Considering she was just a regular human. And my father... didn't someone mention to me long ago that he was dead? And is he Zachary Cain? Am I a Cain? What do I do now?

Simon tapped me on the shoulder, breaking my intense train of thought. I grunted at him. _Yeah?_

"Um, do you know what Susan and Dad said, while they were whispering?" He asked. He was also playing with his fingers, like Chloe, who was now giving me an expectant and curious face.

I nodded. "Yeah. They whispered because they knew that I would be able to hear it. Dad said that my parents are alive, the EG will kill us if the need arises-"

"They already did. I see them every day." Chloe mutters angrily under her breath. I take her hand and rub small circles into her palm with my thumb.

"- contact my mother, whose name is Emilee Darson, they are living in California. And then Susan said that she knows that the Edison Group is going to kill her for trying to get you out of the project, and she'll try to contact you, which she tried already, right?" Chloe nods sadly. "And that they both love Tori and they are sorry about her mother."

Simon stares at us. "That is a whole lot of shiz, isn't it?"

Chloe bites her lip and looks between Simon and I, over and over again.

"Chloe, are you alri-" I begin to ask, before she bursts into tears, and follows Tori's tracks, into the room two doors over from the one we are sitting in now. I make a motion to get up, but Simon stops me.

Imitating my deep voice, he says, "She needs some time. Let her cry it out, then go."

I scowl at him and he tries to work up a smile, but a frown takes over. "Do we tell Dad?" he whispers.

"No!" I say, surprised. We could handle this. And if we tell Dad about the movie, he'll ask where we got it, and Sky's story will come out, and then they'll find out about the enemy group. And we could handle this. Simon looked shocked by my outburst, but still nodded in understanding. A plan began to form in my mind. A small smile started to form on my face.

"Derek... what are you thinking?" Simon asked carefully.

"I'm thinking... we're going on vacation."

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEAAAAAAAASE Dad!" Simon asked, on his knees, hands folded in front of him. Begging. I knew he'd be the right one for the job. Chloe, Tori, and I were watching from the back, out of sight.

Simon's hands flew behind him and a little fog appeared. Our cue. Chloe walked in, eyes large and looking insanely adorable. "Aunt Lauren? Please? Can we go the California? It's just a vacation. And I've never, ever been there before. I want to see what it's like while we aren't in any danger. Oh pleaaaase?" The cuteness was on max. I could see the adult figures in our lives breaking down a bit. But they wouldn't give in. Stubborn.

Tori jumped, and that meant that Chloe had told Liz to alert Tori that it was her turn to make an appearance. I was the last resort. We might need it. Tori strolled in, looking very innocent. What a change from the witch with a B we see every day. Tori smiled softly, like it was a heavy burden to mold her lips into a upwards curve. She's been so detached and sullen since we'd seen the movie. "I'd... We'd really appreciate to see a state of the U.S. that none of us has had the pleasure to witness before. " All this was said looking into her lap, and very quietly. Okay. My turn. I didn't need to see the sparks that were quietly dancing on Tori's fingertips to know that it was my turn.

I came out in wolf form and parked myself right in front of Dad and Lauren. What I was going to do was going to hurt my pride, and my dignity. But it was essential to the plan. I had allowed Tori to finally strap a collar on me. I felt like I was getting ready to go to war. I made my eyes huge, in what Simon and Chloe call my "wounded puppy" look. I let my tongue loll out the side of my muzzle, and I whined a bit, putting my canine head on my forepaws. The ingredients to getting what you want. Simon, Chloe, Tori and...Doggy Derek.

First, Simon would use a little of his "charm" to get them warmed up to the idea. Then Chloe would look really cute and such. Next, Tori would say something beneficial about what we wanted, and then I'd stroll in, with my act. This always works. We've tried it several times. Even in the car once, when we all wanted Dad to pull over at a coffee shop drive thru and get all this delicious food. I had to Change in the car, but it was worth it. The hard part was trying to suppress my cries of agony and keep Tori from gawking at my muscles. And from Simon witnessing the whole thing. Thank goodness Chloe was there, and Dad and Lauren were listening to some loud, classical music station.

Dad smiled a bit and Lauren laughed, "Oh, okay. But, can you please explain the details? And then we have a lot of work to do, because you guys are going to have to go undercover."

I barked and jumped up, licking Dad on the face. I was able to do that because I was such a flippin' huge dog. I haven't kissed my Dad in a long time, because well... you could say that it was weird. I mean, we do man hugs and stuff, but no kissing. I think, though, being a dog, it made things acceptable. Chloe and Simon were dancing around happily and Tori was still seated on the couch, smiling.

Somehow, Chloe always understood what I was saying when I was in wolf form. I would said complicated things that would leave everyone scratching their heads, and Chloe translating. I guess it was a mate thing. Yes, I'd finally given in to the fact that Chloe was my mate. The only problem was... how to break it to her. I've done so many scenarios in my mind of me telling her, but it always ended in her turning away in disgust. I mean, all the facts pointed to it. It was only logical. I was scary, and huge, and freaky. Who'd want to be weighed down by such a commitment at 15 that binded someone normal to someone like myself? No one, that's who. But I had to tell her, it was only fair to her. I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe left me then.

Anyways, the clueless Chloe smiled at me and waved at the others. "Derek's gonna change back now." she told them.

"How do you know?" Lauren asked, eyebrows raised.

She shrugged. "He, uh, told me."

"But how?" Lauren insisted. Chloe sighed, then waved at me to come. I did.

"Chloe's got him trained!" Simon shrieked, laughing. I glared at him.

"Okay look. Derek, say something." Chloe said.

"Speak Derek, speak!" Simon said, laughing. Usually Tori would be saying all this. But no, she was just sitting there, watching.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the same time as me. Lauren and Dad laughed. So I say:

_Tell them to shut up._

Unfortunately, it all came out like:

Bark bark woof whine Bwoof!

"He said to shut up." Chloe said, smiling. Simon, Dad, and Lauren looked unconvinced. Tori looked devoid of all emotions.

"Must be a mate thing." Dad said. I jumped up on all fours and glared at him. Everyone else gave him blank looks.

"What?" Lauren asked, suspicious.

"I mean, bait thing!" Dad tried to cover. Great going Dad.

"DEREK IS USING MY NIECE AS BAIT?" Shrieked Lauren. Oh my ears...

"NO! No!" Dad stammered.

"He means Bate. As in, , the werewolf. Derek was showing Chloe some ways Dr. Bates found canines and humans to communicate effectively." Tori said calmly. "Right Chloe?"

Chloe looked at me uncertainly."Uh, yeah, sure."

Lauren took a huge sigh of relief, and Dad mouthed "Thank you" to Tori, who nodded in return. Chloe's piercing gaze told me that I would be paying dearly for Dad's mistake.

"No, something more personal Derek, so that we know she isn't just making it up." Simon demanded, getting back onto the topic of my communication with Chloe.

I rolled my eyes again. Then heaved a great sigh. I was going to tell them one of my deepest, darkest secrets. And was going to pay dearly later probably. But oh well.

I barked out what I wanted to say and Chloe collapsed in laughter. I gave her a wounded look and she eventually looked up, wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter. "Okay. Okay. I'm alright." She giggled a bit while every gave her blank looks. "He said that if Kit remembered when one year ago, someone dyed all his white clothes pink in the wash but they never figured out who it was. Well, Derek here says that it was him because he accidentally put in his red sweater into it thinking it was a regular clothes load. He says he's sorry, and some Mrs. Murray had said that you looked hot in pink clothes, so he figured it was alright."

Everyone collapsed in laughter, except Dad. "Oh God. Mrs. Murray. Freaky woman. Married too. Never figured out where her husband went." He shivered then gave me a pointed look. "You owe me new clothes Derek."

It was obvious he was joking. Thank God. I didn't have enough money. "Well Chloe, you weren't kidding when you knew what he was talking about. Um, Derek?" Dad paused and pulled at his collar. "I need to speak with you once you're done Changing back. I'm sure you'd like to debate this." I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. The whole mate issue. Augh.

I pulled at Chloe's pant leg and she fell over me. I caught her, so that she was on my back, and trudged out of there, Chloe pretending she was riding a horse. How amusing. Everyone was laughing behind us.

* * *

"Oh come on Dad. I can handle it." I pleaded. I was sitting in a chair in the living room, trying to squish myself inside the couch as far as I could, to make myself invisible. I could tell my cheeks and tips of my ears were red, because I was blushing so hard. This was worse than talking to Simon about Chloe. Waaay worse.

"No, just listen. I was thinking, maybe you should research a bit about the whole mating thing-" Dad said, then stumbled back in surprise when I shot up from the couch suddenly. I easily towered over him. Most people would be wielding some lamp or other object to protect themselves. The difference was that this was _Dad_ we were talking about, and I was grinning like a maniac. Let me tell you beforehand that this was a crazy rare phenomenon. I never did this. So I understand why Dad had stumbled.

"Perfect!" I yell, give my Dad a huge man/bear hug. I almost lifted him off his feet and swung him around like how I do with Chloe, but that would totally injure his pride.

"What did I say?" Dad calls behind me as I set him down and rush to my room to grab a bunch of sticky notes, and a pen. Then I go to the library and pick out a book that has the best description of mates. I underline that chapter in the book in the table of contents then flip to that page. I point out various facts about mates on the sticky notes and then stick them on to the page containing that information. On the last sticky note, I write, " I have a mate, too" and then stick it to the back cover of the book. I set the book down and then run around the house until I eventually find a mirror with an adhesive back. I go back and stick the mirror under the last note, and then close the book lightly. Perfect.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sooo sorry if this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get this out there. Now, to all my little Chlerek fans who have kept on requesting for some Chlerek Fluff... WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! TEEHEE! :D**

**Please R&R, I'd really appreciate me, and motivate me too. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! kisses! Oh, and just for this chapter, it's going to be Chloe's POV. 'Cause I want to get some things explained. :) Oh, and now I'm officially changing Sky's name from "Sky" to "Skye". **

**Disclaimer: Depressing... but I still don't own DP.**

* * *

_[CPOV]_

My heart was crushed. My mommy knew. She knew she was going to be off-ed. Yet she didn't run. She didn't try to hide. She kept on being stubborn and stayed right there. And now she was gone. And couldn't even contact me properly. I was heartbroken. So that's why I was there, in the basement, sitting next to Skye who was giving me a curious look. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. I had helped Derek Change, and he had yet to explain to us why we were going to California. Now he was doing something all by himself. Might be good to check on him. He's been acting pretty weird. And did he say that his parents are _alive_? Wow. And I didn't even acknowledge the fact. I felt bad. I think I owe Derek an apology.

Thank goodness Aunt Lauren and Kit were out for the day. They wouldn't be back till at least after twelve a.m. That gave Skye plenty of time to roam around. So I got the one sleeper that we owned for Skye and got him dressed. I cradled him and went upstairs. Tori was sitting in the living room watching Pretty Little Liars, and was totally engrossed in it. I walked around the couch and sat down next to Tori. The television spell was broken and she squealed, grabbing Skye from me.

"Hello sweetheart! Hi there!" She cooed while Skye laughed wiggling in her arms and practically vibrating in delight. "How are you? Huh? Are you bored? Wanna watch T.V with me?" Sky blew a raspberry and puffed out his cheeks. She took that for a yes and set him down on her lap. Soon, they were both staring intently at the screen. It was like Skye really understood what Arya and Ezra were saying to each other.

I shrugged and walked up the stairs aimlessly. Derek ran by, not even noticing me. Well, I wonder what has got his boxers in a twist? I'll check in with him later.

I found Simon sitting in his room, Tori's laptop on his lap. His fingers were speeding over the keys, making clicking sounds. A ding sound came and he brightened up and jabbed at a single button intently.

I snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Just some shooting game. God, I love those. Well, I used to. Now that I've actually been shot _at_, I don't like inflicting that pain on others. Even virtual others.

But I left him to his game and went back downstairs. Skye and Tori seemed to be fighting over which character was better. It was kind of creepy; the fact that Tori was defending Hannah, and that she was actually _fighting _with him. Like, full on. I left them to it. I found Derek in the library with a book. He looked nervous. Perfect.

I slowly creep up behind him and then launch myself over the couch and into the seat beside him. He jumped and yelped a bit. I busted out laughing. "I finally got you!" I teased.

He smiled tensely. "Yeah, seems you did."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled at him. "Oh come on. I can tell when there's something wrong. You seem nervous. What's up?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Hey, you wanna help me with some werewolf research? I have a pile of books there." he carefully picked up some books and put them in a pile.

"That was a very unsubtle subject change, but okay, I'll bite." I grinned at him and picked up the first book. This one was about the history of great werewolves. Cool. I skimmed through that and then set it down, picking up the next one. I looked through the contents, and then found a sub heading that was underlined. Whoever underlined this must have found it of importance. It was called, "Werewolves and their mates". I wonder what that's all about.

Derek took a glance at me and then took a sharp breath and started jiggling his knee up and down. I looked at him again. "Uh, you sure you're okay?"

He nodded and then pretended to be engrossed in the book, while he was still looking at me. Okay, whatever. I'll let him do what he wants. I flipped to the page indicated on the table of contents and then found a yellow Post-it note on the page. It said, " A wolf mate is somewhat like a werewolf mate. The main difference is that there are more human characteristics of the werewolf mating system."

Oddly, the writing looked exactly like Derek's. I wonder if he had flipped through this book already. Oh well. I flipped to the next page. There was another Post-it. This one stated, "A werewolf will not take an appeal in the opposite gender until he finds someone that catches his attention." Now I took the moment to stare at Derek. I had a feeling that this was leading some where. Derek pretended not to notice my death stare, and nodded approvingly at something in the book, making an "aah." sound. Hah, what an act.

I turned back to the book and flipped to the next page. "That person may or may not be a fellow werewolf. But once he takes an appeal, he will never lose it." Said the Post-it. I didn't even bother looking at Derek this time. I was trying to piece together information.

And so it kept on going on Post-its:

"The werewolf becomes overly protective of the mate. He will give up everything so that the mate will stay safe." This was starting to sound pretty familiar.

"He will need constant contact, and will feel jittery when the mate is not in his line of sight, questioning the mate's safety."

"Will try to keep the mate happy all the time."

"Emotions are linked in an otherworldly type of way."

"When werewolves love, they love for life, and beyond that. Flip to back cover."

My breathing was coming quicker now. What was Derek trying to tell me? Was I his... mate? No, I couldn't be. I'm not really the "mating" type of material.

On the back cover, there was a single Post-it, and a mirror. The Post-it said, "I have a mate, too". I looked in the mirror. My reflection stared back at me. My eyes were wide and my face was tinged pink.

I close the book slowly and set it on the table in front of me. I turn to Derek and look him straight in the eye.

"Am I your...mate?" I asked. My voice was hoarser than I intended. Derek looked completely panicked. But he still managed a small nod.

I started giggling. I couldn't help it. It just bubbled up inside me. First, they were quiet ones I could cover up with a cough. And then they turned into laughter. I could practically see Derek's heart break. But I couldn't stop myself. Why was I laughing? I know I'm nervous and stuff. But still. So to not cause any damage, I fled from the room and ran into mine. I laughed as much as I could there. It took about fifteen whole minutes for me to quiet down.

"I am Derek's mate." I said to myself. "I am Derek's mate. He will love me forever. I am Derek's mate." I probably sounded like some delusional crack-pot who escaped from the crazy home. Well, I kind of did escape from the crazy home, that being Lyle House, but I wasn't delusional. Not normally anyways.

Then it dawned on me. "I am Derek's mate!" I cried, happy now that I knew the true meaning of it. "I have to go find Derek!"

* * *

I found Derek in the forest twenty minutes later. He must really have been distracted, because he hadn't heard me yet. Or he didn't show any sign of hearing me. He was punching the ground. So hard that there was an actual dent. When I got a bit closer, I noticed he had a few tears in his eyes. Oh crap. I think that was me.

So quietly, I called out to him. "Derek?"

He stopped, but didn't look at me. He quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Yeah?" Now _his_ voice was hoarse.

I broke out into a grin and ran at him, launching myself into his arms. He caught me by instinct. "I'm so sorry I laughed, Derek. I think I couldn't get my mind to fully grasp the fact. And besides, I laugh when I'm nervous."

He nodded, but I could tell he was unsatisfied. I squirmed out of him arms and landed on the ground, looking Derek straight in the eye. "Derek. I'm glad you chose me to be your mate."

Derek made a strangled noise and was staring wide eyed at me. So I repeated what I said. "Derek, I'm ecstatic that you chose me to be your mate."

I think he stopped breathing. I put an ear to his heart and was greeted with the reassuring _thump-thump_ of it. I stepped back and pretended to wipe sweat off my forehead. "Whew. Thought you died on me, there."

Trying to break the tension is tough. But I managed with my great comedy skills. He let out a tiny chuckle. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I caught myself then, and then smiled at him. "Y'know. I got that habit from you. And my scowling. And my sarcastic remarks. I've been hanging around you too long." Flipping my hair over my shoulder, I grinned at him. "And I think I'd like to make it longer... like maybe... well, how about... forever?"

All of a sudden, I was lifted off my feet and was wrapped in Derek's arms. This were familiar. And safe. Then he started laughing. First, it was small chuckles. Then it got to the point where it became boisterous belly laughs. This reminded me of myself twenty minutes ago.

"What's with the laughs?" I ask. I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. He finally recovered and sat beside me, taking one of my hands and absent mindedly rubbing those soothing circles in my palm.

"Oh nothing. I just suspected that you would... kind of... be disgusted at me. Because... this is sort of like a commitment. And who wants that at fifteen and sixteen? And besides, this is me we're talking about. Not some Greek God or something. Just me. " Derek sighed.

I glared at him. "That's more than enough. And besides, we're all kind of tied together. I think I can handle a commitment. Never say that about yourself again or I will punch your face in."

Derek looked surprised, then laughed. "Wow Chloe. Never heard you THAT defensive before. "

"Meh." I shrug and then lean against him. "Hey, so can I know why we're going to California? I think Simon and Tori already know, but I'm still confused."

He nods. "So my parents are apparently... alive." he gulped and I shot forward.

"DEREK! I forgot to tell you how happy I am about that!"

He smiled at me. "And in the movie, Dad said that her name is Emilee Darson. For all I know, they could have passed awa-"

"Do you want me to try to contact her? Then we'll know if she's alive or not." I cut in. He pondered this, then nodded.

So I closed my eyes and for extra concentration, I spoke out loud. "Emilee Darson. Please come to me. Emilee Darson? Derek's mom?" I wasn't getting a response so I amped it up a bit. "Emilee Darso- Are you Emilee Darson?"

There was one of the most beautiful women ever standing in front of me. Derek looked like he was slapped. The woman had waist length jet black hair and the greenest eyes ever.

"You called?" she asked.

"A-are y-you Emilee Darson?" I asked, stuttering.

"Yes. The first one, but not the only. Is that Derek?"

I gaped at her, and then snapped out of it. "Y-yes, this is Derek. How do you know him? Is he your son?"

Derek was looking around, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the ghost.

"No. He's my grandson." Emilee walked up to him and stroked his cheek. Derek flinched and put a hand to where Derek's grandma's hand was.

I grinned at Derek. "Derek! She's your grandma! And I wish you could see her. She's beautiful. And that means your mom might be alive!"

Derek looked starstruck. "I...I have a grandma?" he whispered. I think Derek's Grandma's eyes watered. Poor woman.

"I miss you so much Derek. You've grown so big. I'm taking care of your brothers, don't worry about them. They're safe. You're mom and dad have been looking for you for so long. All they know is that one son survived. One son. And they haven't stopped looking for you. I watch over them. They live somewhere in California. Look for them. Please. Put they're hearts at rest. You're mom had gray hair at the age of twenty-one. And you're father is worried sick. I never approved of him, but he supports Emilee. They're each other's life lines. I knew marrying a werewolf won't have any good come of it... but then you four came, and were the most beautiful boys ever. You're mom almost died that night she gave birth to you. But then Eric wasn't going to let that happen. He went and got about four shamans, and they cured her. It took a lot of power, and at the hospital, they pronounced her dead. He didn't give up. No he didn't."

The whole time Derek was looking at me with a questioning gaze. I relayed all that she had said to Derek.

"W-what?" This was the first time I've heard Derek stutter. Or seem unsure. I had tears in my eyes, though.

"Derek, you're parents are _alive_. And they're looking for you. " I whispered. He abruptly got up and walked away. He needed time to think. To process this. But before he disappeared, he turned back and looked in Emilee's general direction.

"Bye Grandma."

* * *

**And here is my Chlerek-ness. I'm no good at writing Chlerek, but I do enjoy reading it. So I will try and put more Chlerek in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**

**And I will try not to add too many extra characters. Those bug me. LOL **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, my pretties... :D**

** I'm so glad you reviewed... it makes me the happiest girl alive. Now, on to the next chappie... NUMBAHH SEVEEEEN! :D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own DP :\**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

I, Derek Souza, have a grandmother. No wait, back it up. I have a grandmother, who is watching over my recently confirmed, dead brothers. But wait! There's more! I now know that my parents are alive. I know that my mother had gray hair at the ago of 21. I know that my father loves my mother. And if Emilee Darson is also my grandmother's name, that means that my mother kept her maiden name. She was named after her mom. The reason for that must be because, to stay safe, my father changes his name quite a bit. They still live in California. They don't know specifically that _I _am the one son that has lived, but they know that it could be one of any of us four pups. My grandma is beautiful. Chloe says that she has black hair and green eyes, like me. I obviously got my hair and eyes from her. Wait, my mom might look like her, so then it was passed down to me. Then what did I get from my dad? How am I supposed to recognize him? Will I know his scent once I get near him, because he was there at my birth? What abou-

A thumping of feet cuts my train of thought off. I can practically see the breaks straining, and hear the squeals of metal against metal, sparks flying, coming to a slow halt.

Those footsteps were of the one and only, Simon Bae. He came tromping through, cussing expressively as the forces of nature collide against him. i.e., he stubs his toe on a rock, gets swatted in the face with a prickly branch, and trips several times on roots. I guess Chloe isn't the only clumsy one.

"Hey." I say, before he even comes into my view. The footsteps pause, and then he chuckles. He runs the rest of the way and skids to a stop in front of me.

"Hey bro." He replies, sitting down next to me on the forest floor. I picked at a leaf of the ground, tearing it to pieces and then scattering the bits around me.

"What's up?" Even though I completely knew the motive of his arrival. Simon probably harassed Chloe into telling him what happened after she headed back to the house. Simon got worried, and then came to find me. I wonder what we're having for dinner?

I'm about to ask him, but then he beats me to it. "I was just wondering why Dad never told you about your parents." He reflected.

I look at him for a long time. That is true. I've lived so long with them, and he had so many opportunities to tell me that I had a family. Yet he didn't. I wonder if he's hiding something.

"What?" He asks uncomfortably, squirming under my scrutinizing gaze. I snap out of my reverie and refocus on him. I nod.

"You're right. What should we do?" I ask. He looks at me wide eyed. I glare back at him. "Why do you do that every time I ask someone's opinion? "

He smiles. "It is so surprising whenever you ask. Chloe really changed you."

"No she didn't." I mutter. Though I know she did. She helped me smile more, and laugh. I accepted people much more easily. "I was always like this."

He snorts a laugh and with a sigh I get up. "Let's go interrogate Dad." I say, already walking away.

* * *

We look nervously at each other, and then I rap on the door. Short and swift. After a few shuffling around noises in Dad's room, he throws open the door with a grin.

"Why hello there, my boys. It has been so long since only both of you came and visited your dear old Dad." He ushers us in with a wave of his hand, then shuts the door behind us. Casually, he leans against his desk and Simon and I sit on the bed. "What can I do you for today?"

Sometimes, when I look at Dad, I see what Simon is going to look like in his late thirties. And from what I can see, he won't look like some creepy old man. They both had that athletic yet lean build, that carefree grin and spiky hair. I was never going to find out if I looked like my dad... well, unless I find him. I want to know if I will forever look like some dangerous thug, that old ladies cross the street to avoid. I can't say I find myself scary. I don't have tattoos, piercings, that stuff. I guess I just had that dark look to me. Chloe says I'm "Tall, Dark, and Handsome." For Tori, it is, "Tall, Dark, and Gruesome" (Oh yeah, I _did_ hear her when she said that back at Lyle house.). Notice how they both have "dark" in them. I might as well just call myself Batman.

Simon smiles at Dad. "Well, Derek and I were just wondering if you knew what happened to Derek's parents?" I smile at Dad, too. Trying to look innocent.

Dad looks taken aback with this question, though he quickly recovers. He sighs and then sits down on his office chair. "Okay. You have to look at this from my point of view, before you start judging."

We both nod simultaneously. He sighs again and runs a hand through his hair. "I've known where your parents have been ever since I met you."

Simon gasps and I stare blankly at my father. He better start flapping those jaws or I was about to make some really cruel accusations. He waves his hand quickly in front of us.

"No guys! Don't think that! Listen. Okay? Please hear me out first." I nod, and he begins. " When I first met you, I knew I wanted to adopt you. You didn't belong there. So first, I researched around and found your parents. I was about to contact them, but then I remembered something about werewolves. They... I mean, once the female has her babies, the male will take his sons, and abandon the mother, with the daughters. I didn't want that to happen to your mom. She's been searching for you for her whole life, and once you guys finally reunite, your dad will most likely take you away from her. I didn't want that. Not for you, not for her."

I stare at him. Do they really do that? Is my supernatural race that cold hearted? Leaving the woman all alone? No. That couldn't be right.

Simon glances at me. "But why?" The question is directed to Dad.

"Usually, the woman dies at her birth, because they're human, and their bodies can't take four pups at once. There is a lot going on in that mother's womb." Simon and I both cringed at the word, "womb". We were mature, but we weren't _that_ mature.

Dad gives us an amused look. "I won't go into detail, but usually, human women do not survive giving birth to werewolves."

I stand up. "That is not true. My mom survived. My father got four shamans to heal her. _Four._ And now she is living, she's breathing, and she's looking for _me. _My dad would never abandon her. Never. And if he tries, well, then he's just going to have to warm up to the idea of living all together."

I'm panting from anger. I didn't really say much, but I get pretty hyped up, and it takes effort to put all that intensity behind words.

Dad and Simon were staring dumb-founded at me. Dad stands up to his full height. Almost as tall as me, but not quite. "Derek..." He said, drawing out the name slowly. "How did you know about that?"

Well, crap. I forgot that it was supposed to be a secret. I try to turn the tables. "Dad, does it matter? All I know is that my parents are looking for me. They don't even know it is _me_. They just know that there is one son alive. I'm that one son Dad. Please. Lets pretend that Simon and I were the ones to get captured, and one of us were killed. You don't even know who it is. Wouldn't you be over the moon with joy when you see your son?" I was pleading now. Oh, the shame.

"Derek. It's different. There isn't a motherly figure involved who is at a potential to be left on the streets. I don't want that. "

I sit back down on the bed. Unconsciously, my eyes got bigger and I pout. My puppy dog face. Also known as, "The kicked puppy face". I look up at Dad again and he smiles fatherly at me. Simon snickers.

"Dad. Please." I say, quietly.

"You always know how to get stuff out of me, don't you? Okay. What do you want to know?" Dad says, like he's doing me a huge favor... well, technically, he is.

"Oh nothing. Just your permission to find my parents. Other than that, we're all set." I say, smiling.

"You have it." He smiles.

Simon punches the air with his fist, whooping. Dangerously close to blowing up my eardrum. "SIMON!" I yell.

He grins. "Sorry." Then he runs out of the room, yelling, "We're going to Californiaaaaa!" Loud whoops of Tori and Chloe echoed around the house.

Dad and I chuckle. "Derek? How did you know all that stuff? Do you even know where in California we're going?" He says, seriously now.

I nod. "I can't really say. But we need to figure out where to go."

"I'm on it. You start packing. And quickly. I'm gonna go find some tickets online."

I nod again and walk out of the room. I go up the stairs and into the hall where all our bedrooms are situated. As I pass by Tori and Chloe's room, I hear singing. Curious, I stop and listen.

"California boys! They're undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, they've got it on lock!" Tori sang loudly. Against my will, I chuckled quietly. This was just like her. But I froze when I heard Chloe belt out a line of the song.

"Sun kissed skin, so hot, they melt our Popsicles!" And with that, they dissolve into giggles.

"Have you ever seen a California boy before, Chloe?" Tori asks, in a dreamy voice.

Chloe laughs. "Yeah. I used to live in Cali, for a while."

Tori shrieks and starts bombarding her with questions. Such as:

"Do you have any guy friends there?" (Yes)

"Are all the guys hot?" (Most of them.)

"Did you have a boyfriend?" (You're kidding me.)

I was now officially cheesed. Is there a law about talking about other guys while dating someone? I'd like to know right away. I was going to walk away, when Chloe giggles.

"Y'know, sometimes, Derek reminds me of a California boy."

I could practically hear Tori balking. "What? That thing? Melting Popsicles? Yeah, sure."

"No, I mean... how do I put this? He's like a paler, more brooding, non-surfing or skateboarding California boy. Trust me. Compare him to the others when we get there. OH! I wonder if I'll see Katey and Brenden there!"

And so they went on with their weird girl talk. I was quite satisfied, though. I'm a California boy.

Gag. I will never let myself think like that again. Ick.

"DEREK!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"YEAH?" I yelled back. I bent over the banister and looked down, trying to see my dad in his room. It didn't work, obviously.

"I FOUND THE ADDRESS!"

I raced down the stairs and back into Dad's room. He had Tori's laptop open on his desk.

"Never doubt the power of Google, my son." He said, very wisely once I entered.

"Yes, master." I replied in the same tone of voice. "What's the address?"

"551 Buttercup street, Long Beach, California."

I grinned. It all felt unreal. But here was the address. Here is where my parents are. "I think we should get packing. Tickets?"

"5:30pm, two days from now. Yes, we better get packing."

I had the sudden urge to hug Dad, which I gave in to. He stands there, stunned for a bit, then returns my hug. Then I ran upstairs, yelling, like Simon:

"WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**I'm not so proud of this chapter. Feels a bit, I dunno, rushed? But nonetheless, here it is. I'm trying to get their butts over to California already. Sheesh. Forgive any mistakes I may have made. :D**

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!**

**BTW: That California Boy part was just Katy Perry's "California Gurls" song, but my messed up, made-to-fit-this-story version. Hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love my reviewers! MWAH! **

**Now, I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. Thank you, Ah Hael, for giving me a lesson on Kelley Armstrong's werewolf world. I reaaaaaaaally appreciate it, a looot! You're awesome!**

**I couldn't reply to these reviews, so thank you for reviewing, Hydei ( All shall be revealed. ;D ) and Winkadink (You brought up some very interesting points there, hmm...).**

**And thank you to suzi1811, who gave me some loverly ideas and suggestions, then said I could use them! What a great person!**

**I'd also like to acknowledge the fact that I always forget about Skye. It's bad, I know, but yeah. So this chapter will have a lot to do with him. And it will answer a few questions. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of writing these. I still don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

"Derek..." I heard a whisper. A whisper that was meant for my ears, and my ears alone. I turned around, angling my head so I could hear better. "Derek..."

I must admit, that it was getting pretty creepy. "Derek..."

"Hello?" I called.

"Derek..."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"DEREK!" The voice snapped, and I jumped. A throat cleared and I looked farther down the hall to see an impatient Chloe cradling Skye. I sighed in relief that it wasn't some psychopath intent on killing us.

"Chloe! Someone will see him!" I yelled, and snatched Skye from her. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Derek, we're out of diapers. I'm gonna go get some, 'kay?" Without another word, she began trudging down stairs. I raced downstairs and waited for her at the bottom. When she arrived, she wore an annoyed expression and raised an eyebrow at me. I shoved Skye back to her.

"I'll get them." I said, and walked over to the closet to grab my jacket. Chloe jumped in front of me and thrust Skye towards me. I had no choice to grab him before she let him fall.

"Now way. You're gonna leave him with me so that I can get peed on. Not happening." She jumped so that she could reach her jacket. It was zipped up on the hanger, and she couldn't reach top of the jacket. The rod was put up high, Derek friendly. As a matter of fact, everyone-in-this-house friendly, except for Chloe. I smirked, amused. She cast my an annoyed glare and gave up trying to reach the jacket. She grabbed her purse that sat by the door and began unlocking the many locks I had carefully installed on every single door in the house, except for the bathroom. (A man has got to go, when a man has got to go, right?)

I casually handed her Skye. "It's too dangerous Chloe. What if someone comes after you?"

She smiled widely. "I can fight them off."

I chuckled. "Yup. Sure. How are you going to do that?"

"With this," she said, grinning, and digging deep in her purse. She pulled out a hammer. "I think it'd work." Chloe gave it a few test swings.

I growled at her. "That's where the hammer went. I was looking for that!"

"That's why I hid it. We don't need any more locks." She handed Skye back to me. The baby voiced his distaste of being jostled about.

"What about the emergency ladders?" I persisted. What if they cornered us in one room, and we needed a fast getaway?

"See ya later Derek." She winked at me and skipped out the door.

"Chloe! He'll pee on me again!" I yelled in a last attempt to have her come back.

She waved the hammer at me, and then remembered she was holding it. Chloe quickly dumped it back into the black hole that was her purse and continued down the street.

Growling I slammed the door shut and began walking up the stairs.

"Have you ever noticed how they always fight when it comes to changing Skye's diapers?" Tori asked. I looked up to see her and Simon leaning over the banister, smirking.

"Yes, yes I have. I wonder what they'll do when they have another baby." Simon reflected.

"You guys won't live to see another day." I yelled, and ran up the stairs. They screamed (even Simon. Shocked expression here) and ran to Tori's room, slamming the door shut. I heard every lock in there being bolted and chained, and turned. Darn it. I looked down at Skye, as if he could give me some advice on how to annihilate siblings without getting grounded. Instead, he giggled. It sounded pretty suspicious to me.

Then I understood. "Um, guys..." I said urgently.

"Not by the non-existent hairs on Simon's chinny chin chin." Tori replied through the door.

"No, you don't understand. It's Skye... you guys, come out, quick! Please!" I was pretty riled up now.

"I have hair on my chin. I have to shave like every two weeks..." Simon said. I was pretty sure he was lying.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"Huff and puff all you want, Big Bad Wolf."

"QUICK! HURRY! IT'S SKYE!" I yelled, panicked.

They quickly started unlocking the door. Unfortunately, this was a long process, and they came to my rescue a few seconds too late, for I was now drenched.

Drenched in pee.

Tori and Simon gaped open mouthed at me, and Skye was visibly pleased with himself. Simon broke the silence. "Anyone have a camera?"

Skye grinned a gummy two teeth smile at Simon and Tori. I shifted him so that the "water" from the "hose" would hit them. They were completely oblivious about the ordeal they were just about to go through.

I leaned down to Skye's ear, and smiling, I stage-whispered. "Fire at will, child. Fire at will." and threw in a pretty evil sounding laugh, if I do say so myself.

"Derek, do you need to use the bathroom?" Simon asked with a genuinely concerned look in his eyes. Tori was glancing suspiciously between Skye and I. Then it dawned upon her.

"RETREAT, MY BROTHER! RETREAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She screamed and ran inside the room. She tried to pull Simon in, but he looked confused.

"What the heck are you talking about, Tori? Stop screeching. You sound like a banshee."

Tori had enough time to stick in one more retort. "Well, you're funeral. And have you ever even heard a banshee?" Then she slammed the door.

Simon realized the Skye and I had cornered him. He turned around and started banging on the door. "OH CRAPIOLA! TORI, LET ME IN!"

Skye then fired. Simon was more drenched then I was. And don't even get me started on the carpet and walls. Simon made chocking sounds and dramatically fell to the floor

"Coast clear?" Tori whispered behind the door. I grunted. Tori swung the door open to find the scene laid out in front of her. A pretend-dead Simon. A grinning Skye. And a smirking me. All drenched in pee.

"Oh my dear, dear boys. What have you gotten yourselves into? It seems I'm gonna have to go call Chloe and tell her what happened. We're out of all purpose cleaner. Do you think that it'd work on the carpet? And walls? Does it stain? So many questions, one little phone call." Tori said.

A few weeks ago, BS (Before Skye), Chloe walked into the hallway only to find Tori, Simon and I throwing oranges at each other. And squirting the juice into each others' eyes. It wasn't pretty. Especially when Chloe brought out the grapes. Oh, it was treacherous. Then Dad saw us, and walked away quickly. But he returned quickly only to be wielding peeled banana's. Lauren wasn't quite so happy with the situation, though. We aren't very fond of cleaning.

"Well, you're helping us clean up." Simon said, now suddenly alive. "Someone needs to clean the walls, someone needs to clean the floor, and someone needs to clean the bab-"

We all glanced at Skye in unison. "NOT IT!" I yelled.

Simon echoed me and Tori was left. Simon chortled evilly as I bestowed Lady Tori with the baby. "Have fun. I wonder what your planning on dressing him in?"

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"I'm saying that Chloe and I only have one piece of clothing for him, and that is it. And while you're at it, you might want to do something about that stain at the front of your shirt."

Tori looked down, and then groaned. She looked like she was about to say something like her usual Tori self, but she refrained, took a few deep breaths, and then muttered, "I need to make a phone call. You guys need anything?"

"Some steak!" I bellowed. While Simon cried, "cookies!"

I threw him a sharp look. "Um, I mean, diabetic cookies." He said more weakly. Tori cackled at his expense, and repeated the list out loud.

"So that is: baby clothes, diapers, steak, latex gloves, that cleaning stuff, Febreeze, diabetic cookies-watch her bring some fruit instead-, and an extra large mocha frappuccino."

"Wait, who needs that?" I asked.

"Me of course. Why should you guys only get stuff?" She replied, and waltzed off to the phone. I heard the ringing and Chloe's voice over the receiver. She was laughing hysterically. Then apologizing profusely to someone where she was. I chuckled, and then turned to see Simon stripped down to his boxers.

"And you're doing...what?" I asked, skeptically.

"I couldn't stand being in those clothes any longer." He said, shrugging.

I stared at him, as if I was analyzing him. Then I broke out into a grin. "Dibs on shower!"

"BRO!" Simon yelled behind me, but I stripped off my clothes on the way to the bathroom save for my boxers, and then once I got in there, and locked the door, that went too. I hopped into the shower and began scrubbing away at the disgusting...ness.

* * *

We were all in the kitchen, feeding ourselves and Skye, who was eating mushed bananas. We had cleaned up the mess, and there was only a little tiny stain. No one would notice, because I mixed the cleaners together to create a formula that _actually _removes stains...well, most of them. We changed Skye into some tiny pants and a little shirt, and put tiny socks on his feet. Tori cooed the whole time, which got pretty annoying. I almost verbally lashed out at her. But I noticed she was much more reserved than usual. Chloe and Simon noticed too. Chloe seemed like she was going to go and speak to her later on. But until then, we just tried to look over it.

Skye had just spat some smushed bananas on Simon's face. Tori was wiping Skye's mouth with a napkin, an amused smirk on her face, while Simon wiped his face, scowling. I was working on my sixth sandwich, and Chloe was eating some chocolate ice cream. It looked very tasty. I reached over and swiped her spoon, then scooped up a large portion of ice-cream, and stuck it in my mouth. Chloe watched me, silently counting under her breath, a small smile working its way onto her lips.

"Four, three, two, one..." she said "BRAIN FREEZE!"

At that moment, this sort of numb feeling took over my mind, and groaned. "Why, Chloe? Why?" I asked, clutching my head and dropping the spoon. She picked it up, and snickered with Tori and Simon.

"That's what you get for stealing ice cream... my ice cream, in fact."

I scowled at her. She laughed and leaned over the table to chuck Skye under the chin. "Remember this technique, Skye. It's very good for revenge."

Simon grinned. "Yeah, like some Edison Group person would be chasing after you with this mega huge needle, and you'd just step in front of him and offer him some ice cream." Simon played out everything himself. "And he'd be all, 'Thanks, munchkin. Hold this needle for me, will ya? While eat this huge spoonful of ice cream.' and you'd take it, and he'd take a bite of it, yell brain freeze, and collapse on the ground." He then proceeded to laugh very maniacally.

"Can't you even do a decent evil laugh? It goes like this." Tori snorted, and then poised herself. She grinned like a psycho, and let out the mother of all evil laughs.

Chloe clapped enthusiastically while Skye looked extremely freaked out. I consoled him by patting his head. Meanwhile, Simon was muttering things under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SIMON?" Tori shrieked, and flew at him, ready to throw a punch at his face. He dodged it and readied his hands to cast a spell, while Tori readied hers. Sparks flew from her fingertips, and were about to explode when the front door banged open.

"Hey guys! Hope you've been good while we were at work." Dad said, enthusiastically. Lauren grumbled something about stupid people and McDonalds' drive thru.

"Hi!" Chloe called back, smiling. I growled at them. Quiet, but enough to call them to attention. I pointed at Skye, and the kitchen became a fury of events. Skye started crying, because it was getting to him. I wouldn't blame him. Chloe was trying to position the chairs so it looked natural, yet hid Skye, and Tori and Simon were trying to look casual while stepping in front of Skye.

I whisper-yelled at Chloe to shut Skye up, and she scrambled to, while I looked around the kitchen for anything that would make him quiet. Simon and Tori began bickering over something insignificant again, and I was trying to get them to shut up, while Chloe was desperately jumping around and rocking Skye while he squirmed and wailed his heart out. I quickly pushed Simon outside. "Stall!" I yelled, and when I pushed again, he fell on the ground, hitting his knee hard on the floor. Obviously, by the look on his face, it was bad. I paled, and motioned for Tori to do his job. She took a look at Simon, and bit her lip. Then she nodded and jogged out of the kitchen.

I couldn't have hurt him. I couldn't have. I knelt beside him, and tried to check out his knee. "You're okay, right? Tell me you're okay."

He pushed my away, with an annoyed expression. He said something, but I couldn't hear because of Skye.

"SHUT THE FRIGGIN' BABY UP!" I roared, and Chloe looked up at me, her face set in an angry way.

"WHY DON'T YOU? YOU'RE NOT DOING MUCH TO MAKE HIM SHUT UP!" She screamed back. The nerves were definitely getting to her.

There was a loud bang from outside the kitchen, and we all stopped yelling to see what it was. We poked our heads out of the kitchen to see all the coats, and coat rod included, on the ground, Dad buried beneath them, struggling to get out, while Lauren was desperately looking for a phone that was ringing from Tori's hand.

"Stalling." Tori mouthed, and pretended to look shocked, and unhelpful.

We shrugged and Chloe and I got back to screaming at each other and Simon began screaming at both of us, and Skye got back to his screeching. Dear Lord.

Suddenly, Tori burst in, a panicked expression on her face. We didn't understand why until it was too late. Dad and Lauren walked in and stared open mouthed at what lay before them. I readied myself for any argument that may occur.

"Kids..." Lauren began, and we winced, waiting to hear about Skye. "You guys have made such a huge mess!"

We looked around, shocked that she didn't notice Skye. Chairs were thrown upside down on the floor, Chloe's ice cream and Skye's mushed bananas were splattered everywhere, and parts of my sandwich were strewn all over the table. Skye giggled in satisfaction.

Dad and Lauren's eyes snapped to the baby cradled in Chloe's arms, and confusion grew on her face. Quick as lighting, Tori cast a binding spell on Skye. Skye sat there, that cute grin frozen on his face. Now he really did look like a doll.

"Is... did... that... baby... laugh?" Dad stuttered. He has seen worse things than me in his lifetime, yet he's still so creeped out by a baby?

I grunted at Dad. "Yeah. It's a toy Chloe got. She was bored and it was on sale. Right, Chloe?"

She stared at me, before stuttering out a "T-that's r-right."

Lauren looked doubtful. "Really. Let me see."

Chloe clutched Skye to her and backed away. "Um, I-I d-don't think t-that would b-be a g-good idea..." She began. Lauren forwarded on her, and Chloe finally hit the counter. Lauren snatched the baby away with narrowed eyes and inspected it, turning Skye this way and that. I really hope Skye would be okay.

"How do you make it laugh?" She asked.

Chloe walked up to Skye and squeezed his hand gently, giving a meaningful glance at Tori. Quickly, she undid the binding spell, letting Skye squirm around and complete his interrupted giggle, then Tori redid the spell. He froze again, eyes half lidded and fisted hands thrown in the air, mouth open.

"It seems so... life like. I hope you didn't pay much for this doll, Chloe. You know we're tight on money."

"N-no... I, um, it was at a garage sale." She improvised.

"Did anyone recognize you?" Dad asked, worried.

"'C-course not. I had my hood up."

Simon, noticing the tension, changed the subject in a not-so-subtle way.

"So Dad. How did you get the tickets? We heard you guys fighting over money, and so we thought that maybe going to Cali would be kind of hard to afford." He grinned brightly. I glared at him. Along with Chloe and Tori. How could he let that just slip out?

He turned his grin at us, and saw our scowls. It dawned on him, and he tried to cover. "I mean, I was sort of passing by, and you mentioned the word 'money' and 'not enough' quite a bit. I kind of figured it out."

"'Not enough' are two words, smart one." Tori said, smacking Simon upside on the back of his head.

"Hey!" He yelled, rubbing the spot.

"Kids." Dad said sharply. Then he ran a hand through his hair, softening. "I- We should have told you guys. You're old enough to know and are members of this house too. You have every right to know. I guess we just didnt' want you to worry. It's bad enough being on the run..."

"Anyhoo," Lauren cut in, smiling at Dad. "Kit here apparently has a friend who works over at the airport... a fellow supernatural. He knows for a fact that there will be six free seats on that flight to California. So he said we could have them."

"But why would he just give you seats?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh..." Dad grinned. "I may have helped him when we were younger. Lets just say that he is now happily married, and hasn't owed me back yet."

"What kind of supernatural is he?" Tori asked.

"I don't remember... but mind manipulating comes easily to him. Remind me to ask him if we see him." Dad clapped his hands. "Now. Lets finish up packing! We need to be done by tomorrow, because we're leaving tomorrow and all that stuff."

I grunted and walked out of the room. I heard Chloe's small but quick stream of footsteps coming up behind me. I continued walking, letting her catch up.

"I know you hear me Derek." Chloe said, panting. "You could slow down a bit."

I smiled to myself but wiped it off before she saw. I have a brooding reputation to uphold.

She gave the still frozen Skye to me. "Derek. Can he..." she looked around and leaned in like she was telling me an important secret. She whispered, "breathe?"

I didn't move from my position, where I was down at Chloe's level, my face right next to her's. I looked around like she did, and whispered to her, "Yes, Chloe. He can breathe."

She gave a small huff of relief, her chocolate-y smelling breath softly brushing my face. "Good." she whispered back. I gave her a smile and straightened, startling Chloe.

"It is just so easy!" I laughed, shaking my head, continuing to walk. She frowned, but then caught up to me once more.

"Hey Derek, d'you wanna watch a movie with me and Tori and Simon later? I found it on the laptop." She offered, looking up hopefully at me.

Just to tease her, I pretend to think hard. "Hmm... what movie is it?"

"Fast Five."

"What's it about?" I asked, frowning for real.

"I dunno. It's like an Action/Adventure/Drama/Suspense/Thriller movie, though."

"And Tori actually agreed to watch it?"

"Yes. I think it may have to do with one of the guy actors, but she actually showed me the trailer. And besides, Justin Lin directed it. You know how much I love to critique." she grinned.

I shrugged. "Sure. But we need to pack first."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Chill, Derek. We're almost done. Have you even started?"

"Maybe..." I replied.

"I'll take that as a no. Go unfreeze Skye and put him to sleep." and she skipped merrily down the hall, and into her room.

* * *

**Hey. Guess what! **

**They're still not in Cali. -.- NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! It took me way too long than it should to post this up, but life caught up to me and kicked my in the butt. :P**

**Yeah... well... blah.**

**I think I'm gonna go Dinosaur hunting in a hot dog suit now. And watch the movie Tangled again. For the seventh time. G'Bye guys! xD**

**Oh, and R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are gold. :)**

**Disclaimer: No...*annoyed sigh***

* * *

_[DPOV]_

Today was the day. I was practically vibrating with nerves, though I kept my outside my normal bored mask. We were in Dad's car. Lauren was sitting up front with him, toggling the radio stations obsessively. Simon was sketching, as usual. Tori was snoring, her cheek pressed against the glass of the window. Chloe was stretched out in the backseat, her arms making a pillow for her head, and her feet in my lap. Tori had taken off the binding spell from Skye, and put some silencing spell on him instead. She was quite surprised that she could do that at all, and spent a bit of her time silencing each of us in turn. It wasn't fun. And the whole time, Simon glowered behind his sketchbook. I felt bad for him. Here was his sister, and she practically had super powers, while he could make fog appear. And levitate things a little bit. And do a knock back spell. I just needed to find something... a resource, guide, something at all... that would help me, so that I could help Simon learn the full extent of his powers. But he was one of those projects that hadn't failed. And their goal was to get our powers turned down. So it would make life so much more difficult. For both of us.

Eventually we found a parking space and filed out of the car. Tori didn't bother freezing Skye or removing the silencing spell because Skye was sleeping. I had to nudge Chloe with my foot several times for her to wake up because of the baby that occupied my arms at the time. The first time I did it, she swatted my foot away. I tried again, and this time she punched me in the shin. If I was a regular human, that would have hurt. Immensely. I tried again, and she kicked me. Really close to home, if you know what I mean. Thank God she didn't hit a home run. Ouch. Okay, I'm grossing myself out with all these double meanings.

Anyhoo, she had a strong kick, and I had to sit back down in my seat, and turn so I could properly nudge Chloe awake with my feet. This started an epic war of what you could call, "footsies". And Chloe remained asleep the whole time. In the middle of the war, Chloe shot awake, and screamed: "Don't make me sic a zombie on your pitiful butt!"

She looked around dazed, and then saw me, smiled and got out of the car like nothing happened. I'm just glad Simon and Tori didn't see any of this. It's a miracle Skye remained asleep through all of that.

I stepped out of the car and Lauren smiled at me. She's been doing that a lot lately. Totally out of character. Was she finally seeing me as something more than a monster? Well, I guess that was a while ago, when she told me to take Chloe away while she distracted Diane. She trusted me then. I think she still does. Of course she does. Whew. All this inner debating was making me hungry.

"Great, you got Chloe up. She sleeps like a log, that one." Lauren said. Oh yes, yes she does. I sighed.

"I do not." Chloe cried, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes. You do." Lauren said off-handedly.

While they continued their good-natured bickering, I sidled up to Dad and he smiled at me, while looking through one of his folders. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How are we supposed to board the plane? We have no passport, and it will especially be a problem for Chloe because of the reward."

Dad grinned at me. "I was waiting for you to bring that up. Usually, you'd ask right away. I guess you aren't as on top of your game as you usually are."

"Yeah, the peacefulness is getting to me. I think I'm paranoid."

He shrugged. "We all are. No worries. Now, here, let me give you everyone's passports, just give it to each of them, alright?"

I nodded and waitied while he dug out six tiny booklets and placed them in my outstretched hand. I walked to the other side of the car and sat down in it. The car sagged with my weight. How pleasant.

The first one was Simon's. It had his picture in it, him smiling charmingly as usual. The passport said "Simon Bae". Good. They didn't change his name. He didn't need that.

Next was Tori's. It said, "Victoria Enright". It had a picture of her looking all snarky. Oh well, that's just the Tori that we all know and don't love. At least, in my case. Well, I couldn't say that I didn't like her. She was my sister. Ahh, whatever. I'll leave it alone. For now.

Then there was mine. As usual, I was scowling. But something about this scowl reminded me of something. Wasn't that me from the picture before I got thrown into Lyle House? I wonder how legal these passports are. What a lawyer my Dad was.

After, I saw Chloe's. She was smiling sweetly into the camera, but she looked a little young. Like, two years young. I know, she looks twelve usually (as she has pointed out several times), but this time, she looked about ten years old. She must have been thirteen when this picture was taken. For her name, it said, "Maggie Lemming". Figures she'd have to use a fake name.

Lauren's was next, and this was definitely a few years younger. Lauren did look more old and tired out when she came with us, but I had seen her before too, and, well, she looked a few years younger. And that was a month or two ago. Her's said, "Anna Darren".

Dad's was the only one that look recent. Oh well.

I stood up and balanced Skye in one arm, and handed out the passports with the other. Chloe grinned at me and took Skye. He twitched a bit, then calmed down.

"Y'know, you guys could be really great parents one day." Tori blurted out.

Everyone shot her a sharp look. "Tori."

"What? Whaaat? It's true. And you have to admit it." Tori said, waving her hands and backing away, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and saw Lauren giving Skye a death glare. "Uh huh. Thanks Tori." I said sarcastically. "Now can we please get the hell out of here? I just want to get to-"

"CAAAALIIIFOORRNIIAA!" Simon yelled for me.

"Yeah. Thanks Simon."

"No prob, bro."

I sighed and started toting all the suitcases out. Everyone besides Chloe rushed to help, because she was holding the "doll" and didn't want to injure it. I carried her bag.

* * *

"It's a doll." Chloe insisted.

"It sure doesn't look like a doll. It looks like a real life baby. Look, it's even breathing." The guy putting our items through the scanner protested.

"Yeah, 'cause it's one of those family studies dolls." Simon quickly supplied.

"Oh really? My daughter is doing one of those, too. I hate it. She has a pretend husband. Do you?" He smiled and continued checking our stuff out.

I watched in silence, looking brooding and intimidating, hoping that this was enough to get us quickly through this place.

"Oh yeah. Her's is that guy." Tori jerked her thumb in my direction. I resisted smirking at the guys face.

"Really? Did you get stuck with him?" The guy wore a pitying expression on his face and was whispering to Chloe, giving me worried glances.

Chloe smiled, and leaned in, whispering to him too. "No, I chose him."

He looked appalled. "What? Why?"

"Because..." She straighted and yelled out. "HE'S MY FREAKIN' SOUL MATE!"

He jerked back. "WHOA! Okay, okay!" He was getting eyed by the people behind and in front of us.

This time I took the opportunity to crack into a small but pleased smirk. I dumped my backpack in front of him and removed my belt. He looked wide eyed up at me. I just stared at him steadily. He quickly ducked his head down and started checking through my stuff. Chloe, Simon and Tori were all standing on their tiptoes and giving me a thumbs up, grinning evilly. I could barely see Chloe but I could see her thumb. I gave them a self-satisfied smirk in return.

I quickly gathered my stuff up at he other end and put my belt back on, without a second look at the man. Dad and Lauren were giving us odd looks, and picking up their things.

"Total score. Great job guys." Simon said once I'd joined them. Chloe took a dramatic bow, and then blew kisses, waving her hand.

"Thank you, thank you, my adoring fans. I'm sorry, no autographs." She grinned.

"Chloe that was so hilarious how you yelled in the guy's ear. I should try that." Tori smiled. "No wait, I do believe I taught you that."

"Yes you did Tor. And I thank you ever EVER so much." Chloe and Tori kissed the air by each other's cheeks, European style.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

"I propose that we talk with a British accent for the plane ride, and after we land. Let us see how long we can keep it up. " Simon said, already slipping into the accent.

"Brill." Chloe said, trying to get her bag on wheels to drag behind her. After a little struggle, I took it from her and threw it over my shoulder effortlessly. "Show off." She muttered in her accent.

"Great. I do believe we have got this down pat. Well, except for Frankenstein here. What do you say?" Tori asked me.

"I say that we should get on the flippin' plane." I said, in my own version of the British accent, grinning at them. They burst out laughing.

"Oh Derek! You never cease to amaze me." Chloe said, catching her breath.

"Kids, I think they just called our plane." Lauren called. I angled my head to hear better, and they did.

"Lets get on this blasted plane already. " I muttered. Simon whooped and ran for the terminal. Chloe, Tori and I trailed after him.

* * *

"Simon. Shut. Up." Tori whispered threateningly.

"Why?" He asked with an innocent expression.

"Because you are irritating me! You're probably the dictionary definition of "irritating". Now please, shut that trap of yours."

"Blah blah blah." He slipped me a secret grin. I smirked at him back.

"How is it possible that I'm even related to you? We're complete opposites!" Tori cried, throwing her hands up.

"Please, you guys. Skye will wake up the dead with his crying. I don't want him to wake up again!" Chloe yelled from beside me.

"That is, if you don't." Tori muttered, looking out the window.

"Tori!" Simon scolded.

"Oh shut it. She knows that I'm kidding." Tori muttered, annoyed.

"Tooooooooooooriiiiii! Oh Tori Tori Toooooooooooooooooriiiiiii! Is so piiiiiisseedd! So very very piiiiissssseeedd!" Simon sang. I snickered behind my hand. Chloe threw her shoe at him and glared at me. He caught it perfectly in his hand, smiling smugly. That's what you get from playing basketball since forever.

"That's it." Chloe said finally, and handed Skye to me and stood up herself. "Simon. You, me, switch seats. There is much needed girl time to be had. And give me my shoe."

In response, he tossed the shoe to me. I caught it and wiggled it in front of Chloe's face tauntingly. She growled and tried to grab it, but I moved it out of her reach at the last second. We did that for a bit before Dad yelled from behind me.

"Boys! Quit bothering the girls! And Derek, give poor Chloe her shoe back."

"Yeah Derek. Give poor me my shoe back. Right. Now!" And with that, she lunged for it, landing in my lap. I kept one arm around her, trying to keep her down while I dangled the shoe right above her head. "Derek, I will bite you. Do you want that?"

"Yes he does, Chloe." Simon said with a wink. I glared at Simon. Of course I didn't. She'd get werewolf blood in her and she might turn into a monster- I mean, werewolf, like me.

"Chloe, don't even think about it. Remember last month? What I told you?" I growled at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. We stared at each other for a bit, like an eye contest, then she jumped up and grabbed her shoe, laughing.

"I win." She whispered, and gave me a peck on the cheek, retreating to sit next to Tori. Tori, who looked unhappy. Guess Chloe was going to talk to her about her "feelings".

Meanwhile, Simon had pulled out a camera and took a picture of me. I stared at him questioningly.

"Oh, I got it at the airport. Thought we might need to document this trip. And now I've got my first picture. I'll call it, 'Derek's Blush'. Nice name, yes?" Simon smiled and plopped down into the seat next to me.

Blush? What blu-ooh. Okay. Crap. I narrowed my eyes at Simon. "Get rid of the picture. Now."

He grinned cheekily. "Can't. Disposable cameras don't have a delete button."

I snatched the camera from him. "Don't worry, I'll delete it for you." I put it in between both my hands and got ready to crush that darned picture.

"Daaaad!" Simon whined and Dad gave me another scolding look.

"Derek. Don't." And then he got back to typing on his laptop.

I sighed and kind of forcefully shoved the camera back at Simon, scowling. He patted my cheek. "Good boy."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Lauren slipped me a slip of paper, smiling. I raised an eyebrow but took it nonetheless.

In her messy doctor's scrawl, it said, _I have a picture of Simon. _

I twisted myself to look at Lauren's laptop, which was facing me. She was biting her lip, and pointing at the screen. I looked, and saw Simon, practically drooling over some girl at the airport. Perfect.

I smiled at Lauren and she looked a little surprised, but pleased. She twisted the laptop back to her and continued working. I turned and saw Chloe smiling at us, obviously having seen the exchange.

Okay, so maybe Lauren wasn't that bad. At least, until she had gotten over her initial fear of me.

* * *

**R&R please! **

**Question: How many of you read MLIA?**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMIGOSH! WE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I LOOOOOVE YOUUU ALL!**

**Anyways, Our 100th reviewer was bloodyXfangs. Sooo... she got to choose an idea for a one shot! Keep an eye out for that.**

**Can I tell you guys something phenomenal I realized? **

**It's that the Incredibles are based on the Fantastic Four! :O**

**Shocked? Yes, so was I. Well, maybe you guys already knew this. :P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

I was feverish. I was never feverish except for when I had to...

...Change...

Crap.

I ran a hand through my hair for the twentieth time. What was I going to do?

Everyone was sleeping. The lights were almost all shut, and there was just this one person watching a movie somewhere down the aisle. I twisted myself a bit, trying to get comfortable on the cushy chairs. They were the perfect type of cushy... it would have made me suspicious as to where all this cushiness came from if it had been another time. One where I wasn't fighting my body from morphing into a wolf.

The loud snores that came from almost everyone's mouths irritated me to the point where I almost went and shut their mouths myself. I even stood up. But then I calmed myself and sat back down.

I obsessively itched a spot where it would not cease to itch. Why does my own body conspire against me? Why? It felt like there were little insects crawling all over my body, and that something INSIDE my body was practically begging to be let out. My head ached like someone had just hit me over it with a hammer. No, a sledgehammer. My face felt hot, my eyes burned. I just wanted something so simple. Sleep. Peace. Please, please, if there is a God, please help me.

Chloe murmured something in her sleep, turning around to face me. I tried to concentrate on her. Her face, the curve of her eyelashes, how they slightly brushed her cheekbones. How her fine hair framed her face.

It wasn't helping. I attempted on concentrating on Simon. I turned around to look at him. He slept with his mouth open, some drool spilling out. He was one of the snorers. With a finger, I shut his mouth, gingerly avoiding the drool. He snorted and twitched a bit. His spiky hair was a bit limp, so it draped over his face a bit. Even in the dark, you could catch the golden-ness of his hair.

At some points in my life, I found myself to be jealous of my brother. He had all the good looks, the charm, the social butterfly attitude. People didn't flinch away from him. They embraced him. They didn't make rude assumptions about him at the first glance. Okay, so maybe they made assumptions... but they were all good.

ARGHH.

I shot up, and feverishly tried to scratch the itchy spot on my back, that was just out of reach. I groaned in frustration and tried rubbing my back on the back of the chair. It didn't work.

But then, there was relief. I practically melted. "Thank yooouu." I muttered, appreciatively.

Chloe's face peeked out from behind my shoulder. She looked concerned. "Derek, do you have to... Change?" She whispered.

I nodded grimly. Chloe closed her eyes and rested her forehead on my shoulder. "Well, this sucks royally." She said.

"Yeah, it does. I think I'll just go jump off the plane. Or maybe hang out in the storage area with all the other pets." I mused.

"Uh huh. Didn't you tell me you once made an elephant charge? And that a little dog bit your hand?" Chloe reminded me. She kneeled beside my chair and picked up my hand, bringing my scar that was just a faint line now into view.

"Thanks for the reminder." I deadpanned.

She smiled slightly. "No problem." The smile quickly vanished. "Maybe we should wake up your Dad, and Simon, and Tori, and Aunt Lauren."

I gawked at her. Seriously? "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head. "No. They can help us."

"Chlooee..." I moaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Just trust me on this one." She replied stubbornly. I grunted my consent and she patted my head.

I didn't look up, but I could hear Chloe silently waking everyone up. First my Dad, who leaned over and put a hand to my neck, to feel how hot it was. Then he woke Lauren, who did the same thing, but with more confidence that comes with being a doctor. Chloe woke up Simon, and got some drool on herself in the process (thanks for wiping it on me, Chloe.). Lastly, she went to Tori. She woke up silently, but managed to sort of land a punch to Chloe's stomach. Chloe doubled over, and I rushed over to make sure she was alright, even if my head was spinning like a freakin' dreidel.

"I'm good. It's alright. I'm fine." She gasped out, and sat herself back into her chair, glaring at Tori, who was making an apologetic face.

"Now can I please know why I have been woken up at this ungodly hour?" Tori huffed, losing her apologetic face and slumping down into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Derek has to go." Chloe said. Gee, thanks for putting it that way Chloe.

"You guys woke me up just to tell me that he has to take a piss? What the hell is wrong with you people!" She whisper-shrieked.

"Shut up Tori!" Simon whisper-yelled back.

"No!" Chloe said, blushing. "No way. Derek has to Change. As in..." She let her tongue loll out from the side of her mouth, panting, using her hands as paws and woofing.

"Thanks, Chloe." I said sarcastically.

"How are you going to Change with all these people here?" Dad asked. That was my question!

I told them of the idea that I told Chloe.

Then she told them of the setbacks. I glared at her and she glared back at me.

"Kids. Enough. You're eyes are going to get stuck like that." Lauren reprimanded. We turned our glares to her. She raised an eyebrow at us and we sat back, annoyed.

"I propose he goes and changes in the bathroom and then stalks through the aisles, and then goes back to human. Great huh?" Simon suggested.

Tori and Chloe gasped. "Shoot. We forgot our British accents."

"Not me! I believe I have won this game. I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD! MWHAHAHA- Ouch! Tori, you... you... gorilla!" Simon cried.

"Shut up, you ox. You're going to wake up the whole plane."

"Oh, and you lost your accent when you were yelling at Tori." Chloe pointed out smugly.

"I... uh...um... darn it." Simon whispered, and lay back down.

I snickered. He shot me a dark look.

"Guys. To the problem please. I want to go back to sleep." Lauren said, with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Just go and Change in the bathroom, and then come back here. We'll hide you under the seat or something." Simon said grouchily.

"Oh! I have a better idea. he can be our footrest! He is fuzzy and stuff, so it shouldn't be a problem." Tori supplied.

"Oh man, what a wake up call. Nothing says 'Good Morning Sunshine!' better than waking up with a naked Derek under your feet." Simon laughed.

I glowered at him, but I could feel my face getting hot.

"Simon! Apologize to Derek!" Dad said. He was trying to sound authorative and all that jizz but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sorry Fuzzball." Simon said, smiling, not sorry in the least bit. And then he reached out and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away and looked at Chloe.

"Skye?" She mouthed to me. I jerked my head in Simon's direction. It appeared that Simon enjoyed the title, "Uncle Simon" a lot. So he was taking care of him while he slept. Discreetly, of course.

I stood up and started stalking my way to the bathroom. After a bit, I turned around to see everyone staring at me. "Chloe?" I stage-whispered. She nodded and quickly scrambled to my side.

"Can you try not to fall every time you walk?"I muttered, not expecting her to hear. Of course she did.

"Excuse me? I know Derek you can be a irritated and rude when you're close to your Change, but seriously, can you even try to hold it in?" Chloe whispered back. Furious.

I could hear our family chuckling in the back.

Grr.

* * *

I had managed to Change as quietly as possible. Now I was my inner wolf. I barked softly and tilted my head.

"Yes, Derek, I'm alright." Chloe said, smiling and ruffling my fur. The same gesture that Simon had made just moments ago, but this one seemed a bit more... different. A good kind of different.

Just then, the lock popped and Tori barged in, quickly shutting the door behind her and bolting the door.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Chloe asked, concerned

"There is this mom with her kid coming to the bathroom. Like, now. And the kid is about to pee his pants. We need to get Derek out." Tori panted.

I gave her a short, sharp bark. Chloe laughed. Tori looked between both of us.

"Translation?"

"Derek doesn't like when people talk as if he weren't in the room." Chloe said.

"You got that from a bark?" Tori asked, then shook her head. "Later. Right now, though, we need to get him out. Here's the plan, We just-"

She was interrupted by some impatient knocking on the door.

"-Just walk out like having two people and a dog in the bathroom on a plane is totally natural. She will not care. Here's hoping no one has allergies." She finished in a whisper, and began to unlock the door.

Before I could utter any sounds of disapproval, she threw the door open and walked out, not even looking at the woman. Chloe nudged me and I walked out, flinching a bit under the critical stares of the son and mother. Chloe smiled at the woman. "Sorry you had to wait." She whispered, and half-walked half-ran back to where the seats were.

I padded down the aisle and jumped up on my dad, putting my front paws on his lap and panting happily.

"I see you've made it, Derek." Dad said, and patted my head. Lauren smiled at me then put her eye mask back on, laying down to sleep.

Simon grinned and moved seats so that Simon. Chloe and Tori were in the three seats beside each other, Skye on Simon's lap, sleeping, and I could squeeze in in front of all three of them, where your feet belong. But courteously, they all sat cross-legged in their seats. Even Tori, though only doing so after some nagging from Chloe.

"I'm bored, guys." Tori said, resting her head on the window's glass.

Someone sneezed and I jumped up growling. Chloe had just... jumped. "Down, Fido. Down boy." Tori whispered, grinning evilly.

I glared at her and she crossed her eyes at me.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, jerking everyone in the plane awake.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but one of our passengers has complained about their dog-fur allergies. We will now be conducting a thorough search to find the source of this dog-fur and eliminate it to ensure the safety of our passengers. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Well, this stinks." Simon said after a moment of silence.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Tori snapped, rolling her eyes.

Dad and Lauren were looking worriedly me. We were still contemplating whether to pretend I was a rug when the guy who was checking around came to us.

"Kids. Is that a...dog?" The man asked. He seemed pretty startled. Wasn't he searching for a dog? Isn't he supposed to be expecting something like this?

"Uhh..." Simon offered.

"It's a footrest!" Tori cried, happily.

"Your footrest is breathing. Kids, please let me see it." He started pulling on my tail and hind legs. As much as I wanted to bite his face off, I let him, to make it seem I was lifeless.

Then Chloe started pulling my front paws. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Of course I do. Let go, little girl!" He grunted. Ooh, he called her a little girl. He was going to get it now.

"Excuse me, sir. I am fifteen. Now hand me the freakin' footrest." She panted out angrily.

"LET GO! " The man yelled, hurting my ears.

"Did you just raise your voice at my niece, you fat, good for nothing idiot?" Lauren yelled. I was convinced that everyone was staring now.

"Well, you're niece seems to have issues in obedience." He retorted back. I could practically _hear _Lauren's face going red.

"Are you dissing my best friend? Do you want me to shove that diss right back up your-" Tori was cut off by Dad.

"Sir. I'm sorry for my family's..." he paused, unable to think of a word to describe what just happened. " Anyways, I'd ask of you to treat my family with some respect and please release the footrest."

I was feeling quite degraded every time "footrest" was used to describe me.

"Hah. Family. These people are like a pack of wolves." How ironic, mon ami.

Chloe, Simon and Tori also found this ironic, and tittered a bit, earning them a hard glare from the guy. "And how is this funny?"

I could hear the smile in Dad's voice. "It's just ironic that you said that."

"Oh really? Why? Are you suddenly all werewolves now or something?" he snorted.

Tori made a shocked face.

Chloe beckoned to the man with her finger. When he leaned in, she whispered, "You weren't supposed to know."

"Now we have to make sure the secret dies with you." Simon added.

Lauren looked at the two kids, and then smiled. "I've always liked meat."

"See? This footrest is two people. A man who told everyone about us, and a bad, baaad puppy." Tori explained, motioning towards me.

What the hell were they doing? Did they want us to get discovered? What if there was an enemy supernatural on the plane? What if _he_ was a supernatural?

"We'll show you. He had a pretty panicked look on his face when we took out all his insides and stuffed them with the human's. The truth is, we really didn't know what to do with the humans anymore. Nowadays, we just throw 'em on the grill, or, when we're feeling creative, we make accessories and stuff." Simon sighed, shaking his head.

Tori tugged at her hair. "I used to be bald... from... a fire. Freak accident. Whatever. Anyways, I just took the hair off one of the humans lying around. Tres chic, non?" She twirled around for emphasis.

The man looked horrified. At that moment, Simon tugged me around, so I faced the man, who was really over-weight. I made a scared face and froze myself. To help, Tori cast a binding spell on me, discreetly.

Now he looked like he was about to pee his pants. If Skye wasn't frozen and hidden behind Simon, he's be laughing right now.

He clicked a button on his walkie-talkie and stammered into it. "10-4. I-I mean, 7-45, I m-mean... whatever! Just get the hell over here! Now!" Then he backed up into a seat.

"His name was... Doobla." Chloe said. Simon and Tori gave her a confused look, she shrugged.

"W-what? T-the dog's?" He was such a pasty colour right now. It was amusing.

"Oh no. The pup's name was Mariachi. He was... uh... Moroccan. The guy was Doobla, he was from... Atlantis." Chloe supplied, grinning at her creativity. And how utterly unbelievable this was, yet everyone was buying it like candy. Her grin looked kind of evil. I tried to look around the best I could, what with my eyeballs frozen and all that. It seemed like the entire plane was watching the spectacle.

Out of the blue, four attendants... four muscle-y attendants, for that matter, appeared and gave us a stern look. Then began towing me away. Shizz.

"NO!" Chloe screeched, lunging for me and catching my legs in a death grip. My ears ached. "Don't take him away! Don't take him away from me!"

"Let go little girl! We need to put him with the rest of the luggage." One of the attendants said, and yanked me out of her grip, but to no avail, because she lunged again and this time landed on my back, hugging me, arms around my neck.

"NO! Please!" And somehow, she conjured up tears and sniffled. I could tell it was fake, because I've seen her cry. But it looked pretty authentic to the untrained eye. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. "Don't take away Herburt! I've had him for years! I got him stuffed after he died."

"Yeah, apparently he didn't like it much. " One of the men muttered and the plane tittered.

"HEY! He likes it very much for your information." Chloe barked.

One of the muscle men gave Lauren a pointed look. "Control your daughter."

Lauren hesitated, but then with a nod from Dad, Lauren made her way over and gently peeled Chloe off me. With Chloe struggling against her the whole time.

"HERBURT! HERBURT! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU HERBURT! IF THEY KILL YOU, I'LL GET REVENGE! I WILL! I PROMISE YOU THAT HERBURT!" Chloe screamed, and sobbed like a crazy woman. What an actress. I don't understand why she wants to direct, while she's so good at acting.

The plane broke out in murmurs, and a group of old ladies who looked like they belonged to a "Stitch 'n' Bitch" club gave the attendants a bunch of dirty glares. The attendants flushed crimson, but kept at their task of hoisting me away to the storage cabin. Great.

I was going to be spending the night with the luggage.

* * *

I woke up when the lights came on. By the looks of things, I was loaded onto the baggage claim, to be... well... claimed.

As I came through the curtains, I saw the eager faces of Chloe and Simon. When they saw me, they whooped and waved, as if I could respond. Hah.

When I was in their reach, Simon and Dad lifted me off the conveyor belt and set me on the ground. I tried to give Tori a look that would translate into "_my limbs are killing me, quickly, get me out of this binding spell" _or something of the same relevance. Tori just wiggled her fingers at me, smirking.

A big police guy came out and cleared his throat. "Are you Kit Bae?" His voice was that gravelly, deep growl of a police officer. Great.

"Yes?" Dad said, turning around to face the man.

"I'd like to speak with you and your family... and your dog thing... in my office please. " He said, obviously not up for any debate, and flipped around, striding away to his office. He left us no choice but to follow, which we scrambled to do. Well, everyone but me. They all kind of walked off. Someone hollered from behind me.

"HEY! You left your dog!"

Chloe turned around and looked around confused. Then she spotted me, grinned and looked up at whoever had called. He walked forward into my line of vision. It was a guy my age. Grr. Literally.

Tori turned around too and sighed, walking over to me, ready to haul me out of the way when the guy caught her eye. He probably smiled, because she returned it. And she got that "boy alert" face. Argh. I looked at Chloe and she was staring at the guy too. I wanted to growl, but I couldn't. So I threw all my weight to one side, where the guy was, making him trip. Hah. Take that.

Chloe looked like she snapped out of it and covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing giggles. She threw a grin my way and I wanted to dance around in triumph. Which, I would never, ever, eveeeeer do. Like, never. I cannot stress this enough.

Tori rushed over and helped the guy up. She scowled at me and gave me a kick no one but Chloe saw. I fell to the other side, but Chloe saved me from toppling all the way.

"Thank you...er..." Chloe looked at the guy for him to fill in the blank.

"Brenden."

"Brenden? Like, Brenden from Magnolia?"

"Yeah... Do I know you?"

Chloe squealed, jumped up and down, and ran at Brenden, giving him a huge hug. I could picture his face. Wtfff?

"I repeat, do I know you?" He sounded creeped out. Pleased, but creeped out. Growl.

"IT'S ME! CHLOE!" She all but screamed. He was quiet for a second and he whooped and gathered her in a huge hug, spinning her around. The jealousy was practically radiating off Tori.

...And maybe me.

"DUUUUDE! NO WAAAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled. Who cares? Just. Stop. Yelling. For the love of God.

Chloe grinned. "I'm here with Aunt Lauren and Tori's family."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we're... visiting my boyfriend's parents." Nice cover, Chloe.

"Boyfriend?" AHAHAHHAHA YEAHHH SUCKKAA! Take that!

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, smiling.

He looked relieved. "Good. I used to think you liked me. And then I found out Katey liked me, and I was confused."

"KATEY LIKES YOU!" Again with the screaming?

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING OUT!" He yelled.

Chloe screamed happily and gave Brenden another huge bear hug.

"Listen. I never liked you...like that. You were always like the brother I never had." Chloe confided.

"That was the same with me! Wow, you've rea-"

"CHLOE!" Tori yelled, interrupting Brenden. Right on, Tori, right on.

"Oh yeah! Brenden, Tori, Tori, Brenden. I told you about him right?"

"Yeah. I thi-"

"BRENDEN!" Someone yelled, and dashed up behind him, jumping onto his back. Brenden grinned. The girl gave Chloe a scrutinizing stare.

"Guess who I found, Katey?" Brenden sounded all smug.

"Who?"

Chloe was practically pink with excitement. Without warning she screamed and joined the girl-Katey, on Brenden's back. Brenden, instead of dying under all the weight, looked like he was reminiscing. This had to stop. I rocked myself a bit, and Tori got the message. She tapped Chloe on the shoulder and nodded her head in my direction. She nodded, completely misunderstanding the whole motion, and continued with her reunion.

"KATEY!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe?" She whispered.

"The one and only."

That led to another round of squealing, screaming and yays. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Tori sighed and began to push me to the men's bathroom. "I'm doing this to get rid of Chloe's annoying friends. This doesn't mean I like you anymore than I did twenty minutes ago." She whispered in my ear.

Once we got to the bathroom, she stepped in and cleared all the guys in five minutes. She checked under the stall doors for feet and then left me there for a second, locking the door behind her to get me my clothes.

Once I was human again, I'll show that Brenden. The poor guy won't even know what hit him. Argh. This feeling is so new. The jealous feeling. Not the "Jealous of Simon feeling" but the "my girlfriend is getting a piggyback by some random guy and I can't do anything about it". Plus, I haven't seen her so happy. Not even with me. Well, maybe once or twice, but otherwise, she's kind of reserved. I'd give anything to figure out what went on in that brain of hers.

Tori ran in, and locked the door behind her. "Okay, This guy outside needs to go really bad. I think he's going to go to the ladies' bathroom if you don't hurry. Here are your clothes."

She threw them and then ended up on my head. I stood there, looking at her with an impatient glare, from beneath my boxers. Ew. She touched them.

She stared back at me, and then remembered the binding spell, quickly releasing me. I pranced around a bit, stretching my limbs, then suddenly flipped around to growl at Tori.

She held her hands up. "What? Whaat? You know I'm no good at interpreting your wolfie side. That's Chloe's job."

I saddened a bit. I missed Chloe.

I sighed and pawed at my clothes, than at myself, repeating to motion several times before she understood.

"OH! You want me to turn around. Why didn't you just say so?" She turned around. I growled at her. "Fine, fine!" She snapped, and walked out of the bathroom, locking the door from the inside for me.

Relieved, I Changed back, which was kind of painful, but not as painful as turning into a wolf. I threw my clothes and and checked my reflection. Meh. I splashed some water on my face and ran a hand through my hair. As good as I'll ever be, really.

I unlocked the door and walked over to where Chloe was still happily chattering away to her friends. I came up behind her, and saw Brenden and Katey's eyes' turn as wide as dinner plates.

"Hey, Chloe." I rumbled out.

She jumped, as usual, and then turned around to scowl at me. I smirked in return. She punched my arm.

"Guys, this is Derek." She introduced. They nodded, but couldn't seem to peel their eyes off me.

Simon jogged over. He threw an arm over Chloe's shoulders. "Hey Chloe, ready to go? Where's Tori? And, um, who are they?"

"These are my old friends Brenden and Katey."

He threw a grin at both of them, and they smiled back. What a different reaction from what I got.

"So is this your boyfriend, Chloe?" Katey asked, smiling. She was talking about Simon.

Chloe and Simon jumped apart. "What? No. He's like my obnoxious older brother. Derek is my boyfriend."

She jumped and I pulled her up, so she could land a peck on my cheek. We grinned at each other, and I put her down. Stupid Brenden.

"R-really?" Brenden managed to choke out.

Chloe saw the change in their expressions and her grin slowly faded. Something more like very well covered fury took place.

"Yes. I love him. And now we've got to go." She said stiffly.

They nodded. "Well, see ya later Chloe."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled, and hugged them both again, only not too warmly this time.

"Chloe." I said. She shouldn't have to be angry at her friends because of me. I ruin everything sometimes.

"Ugh, Derek... fine." She rolled her eyes. I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you guys a lot." She gave them a more genuine smile. They returned it. Chloe then turned around and began dragging me and Simon by our arms to where Lauren and Dad were, finishing up talking to the police man. The man nodded and walked away.

It was kind of funny to watch. A small girl, dragging two way-taller-than-her guys with a look of pure rage on her face.

"How could they? I don't understand why people are so judgmental." She was muttering to herself.

"Chloe, don't get so worked up." I sighed. She screeched to a halt and turned to me abruptly. I almost flinched. Almost. I knelt down beside her, so I was more or less her height. "Chloe-"

"Are you okay with what they did, Derek? How they gave you those looks? Automatically assumed that Simon was my boyfriend because of his looks and personality? It's disgusting. I used to think they knew me well. But obviously, they don't. Thinking that since Simon is the more open one, I was going out with him, because how could I ever like someone like you?" She was ranting. But the last sentence got to me. I looked away, hurt.

Her face softened. She continued in a hushed tone. "No. They don't know me at all." She affectionately ran a hand through my hair, smiling.

"Hey! Guys, you can make out later. We need to get going!" Simon yelled from where Dad was standing, counting some bills.

Chloe grinned. "We weren't even making out!" She yelled back, and we both raced to Simon.

"I win." She proclaimed happily.

"In your dreams." I retorted.

"Chloe!" Lauren snapped. Chloe turned around to face her aunt.

"Yes?"

"Someone who knows about the whole kidnapping/running away thing could recognize you! You have to be more careful!"

Chloe sighed. "Fine."

I put an arm around her. "Piggyback ride?" I asked. I normally wouldn't be caught dead doing this, but I wanted to cheer Chloe up.

"Absolutely n-" Lauren began, but Chloe cut her off, looking straight at her.

"Absolutely." She finished. I knelt so that she could jump on. She did, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held onto her legs, and grabbed suitcases at the same time.

"EEK!" She squealed, as I stood back up, burying her face in my hair. Thank the Lord I washed my hair. Twice.

I grunted at Simon and Tori. Simon nodded, and reached for a bag, before Tori jumped onto his back too.

"I want a piggy back ride too, big bro." She cried. Simon sighed and adjusted her legs.

"You owe me for this one. Sister. Baby Sister."He kind of yelled out the last part, because a girl passed by him, and he winked. She giggled and walked off.

"I love California." He sighed, and began trudging over to the hauled taxi.

A blond surfer guy passed by. She gave him a flirty smile and he winked at her. "Oh, I do too." Tori sighed back.

* * *

"DAD!" Simon cried. We were sitting in a rented car, and were passing by an amusement park.

"DAD!" He yelled this time. "Pull over!"

"What? Why?" He yelled back, alarmed, quickly pulling out of the traffic and on to the side of the road.

"Can we pleaaase go there? Please?" Simon begged, pointing at the rides that looped-the-loop.

"Simon, you're kidding, right?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"No!"

"And where do you expect that we get the money from, to pay for the tickets?" Dad asked, sarcastically. "We need to go and get ourselves a motel room, if you don't remember."

"I can get us in without tickets! No money spent, I swear!" He cried.

Dad and Lauren looked at each other.

"How do you propose to do that?" Lauren asked, sighing.

"Magic." He whispered, in hushed excitement, bits of sparks dancing on his fingers. Tori grabbed his hand and stared at it.

"You can do that too now?" She asked. He snatched his hand away, scowling.

"Yes, I've been working on it." He snapped, then turned his attention back to the parents. "Come on. We're here to have fun, right? And find Derek's parents. But we really can't do that tonight. So we might as well have some fun, before we get down to work. You guys can go and book the room and stuff, and we'll come home ourselves."

Tori grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Not to find boyfriends!" Chloe cried, ruffling Tori's hair.

"Hey, hey! Not the hair. And I might as well. We might be here for a while." She smoothed her hair back.

The car got silent. "Oh, no, I meant, that... We're going to find his parents, definitely. But we may run into some problems in the way. And we might as well take this chance to lay back and relax a bit." Tori covered for herself.

Still quiet.

"Cricket, cricket." Chloe whispered, and everyone but me burst out laughing. I just half smiled.

"Fine. But how are you going to get home?" Dad asked. I could tell he was still totally uncertain about this.

"Don't stress about it, Kit. We can use the bus, or I could use the transporting spell I've been working on." Tori wiggled her fingers.

"Liz can help get us home." Chloe volunteered.

"Dad. Lauren. Come on. You have a sorcerer, a super charged witch, super charged necromancer, and a super charged werewolf. We're as safe as we could ever be. And the Edison Group in all defeated, the Cabal don't know where we are. Please." Simon groaned.

Dad bit his lip and then sagged in his seat. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Let us go?" Simon asked.

"Fine. Get outta here. Take this bus fare though. Just in case." Lauren smiled, and tossed some change at Chloe. She fumbled a bit, then managed to get it into her pocket.

"Omigod. Skye! Where's Skye? I haven't seen him since we left the airport! SKYE!" Chloe screamed and then I panicked.

"Skye! Did we leave him at the airport? On the plane? We need to get back! Now!" I roared.

"Guys, why are we panicking over a doll?" Dad asked, confused.

"HE'S NOT JUST A DOLL!" I yelled, and then stopped myself before I could say anything else revealing.

"Oh really? Then what is he?" Lauren asked coolly.

Chloe piped up, with fake tears in her eyes. "It was like my baby brother. " She sniffled.

"Are you crying over a doll?" Lauren asked, incredulous.

"YES!" All four of us burst out.

"Well, then, don't worry. I put the doll in one of the bags in the trunk. He's all safe."

"No, he's all suffocating." Chloe whispered, scared.

* * *

**I think this was my first cliffie. It isn't that major, is it?**

**Anyways, this chapter was monster long as a thank you for getting me all the way up to one hundred. You guys are the best...*sniffles* ...reviewers ever. This was the least I could do. Now, I must go and work on bloodyXfangs' one shot that I promised her. **

**R&R please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel the need to meow at random strangers on the street. **

**... ignore that.**

**Anyways, thank you, reviewers. I have no clue how this got all supersized, but it's awesome. Probably, when I submit this, the supersize-ed-ness will disappear, and I will sound like a complete idiot. Oh well. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Meow.**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

I jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk.

I lied.

I didn't jump out, I undid my seatbelt, crawled over Simon, who was next to the door, stepped on someone's foot, yelled at my dad to open the lock, and then stepped out the car, yelling for someone to pop the trunk.

Anyways, I pulled out Chloe's bag that was unnaturally heavy and opened it, to reveal none other than a frozen Skye.

At least, I hoped he was frozen. He had to be. How long was he in there for?

... about seven hours.

My entire being filled with dread. Chloe, Simon and Tori got out and Tori undid the binding spell. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. I couldn't concentrate enough, because I was so worried.

"Is he alive?" Chloe whispered, taking him from me and cradling him. She looked so broken. I wonder what I looked like? Did I still have my bored mask on? Or was I actually showing some emotion.

"I-I can't tell Chloe. I can't. I don't...know." I whispered, brushing his cheek with my finger.

"That's it. Move aside. Lemme see it... I mean him." Lauren slammed the car door and snatched him from Chloe. She put him on the door, and started examining him. I couldn't look. It hurt too much.

"He's fine. He needs a little air, some rest, but he'll be fine. I think that binding spell-yes Tori, I saw you take it off- froze every part of him. So he was kind of preserved. That doesn't happen with us because we're older. But because he is so young and small, it affected him more. Now get back in the car."

She shoved Skye towards me and barely gave me any time to get a good hold on him before releasing Skye and trudging back to the car. Something told me she was angry. Begrudgingly, Simon and Tori went to one side of the car, and Chloe and I went to the other, me getting the window seat.

"So... does this mean no rides?" Simon whispered, and Dad looked ready to burst.

"No! No Simon! We need to go get a go****mn motel room, and talk about Chloe and Derek's son! Understand? Now no more talking till we get there!" With that, he stepped onto the accelerator, and zoomed back into the road. We didn't even bother telling him that he isn't our son. We'll tell him once both of them cool off. Like, frozen cold.

Lauren, to drown us out, probably, blasted some tunes. They weren't exactly half bad, but I had a few objections to a) the song choices, and b) My ears. Not to mention Skye's ears.

Nervously, I tapped on Lauren's shoulder and she ignored me. I felt like my eardrums were about to burst. It hurt a lot. I tapped again, and she continued ignoring me. _Fine then. If I go deaf, then it's on your head._

Chloe noticed and leaned in between the two adults and turned the music down considerably. Now it was just a dull throb.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lauren screeched. Chloe looked like she'd been slapped. Slowly, that changed into steely anger.

"Well, dear Aunt Lauren. The problem is that your loud music is going to make Derek and Skye deaf. I know, it doesn't really matter to you, but I actually do care for them."

And then she sat back down into her seat, basically hiding her face under my arm. I stroked her cheek with my finger, like I had done with Skye, and rested my head against the head of my seat. My arm became warm, and I realized she was crying. This is going to be a long, long ride.

* * *

We had told them everything. Well, not the part about some psycho rival experiment group that sent the baby to us, but everything else.

They felt no pity, really. Sure, they toned down their anger, but flared up once more, reminding us that we should have told them right away. Even after trying to play the guilt card and saying that we didn't want them to worry about money and such. It didn't work. They got angry about that too, about how we should just leave it to the adults.

Unfortunately, we managed to only snag one room. Turns out Friday nights are their busiest nights. I wonder why, what with that massive party and couples, and sometimes even couples with two males and one female, paying for rooms, obviously to have "fun".

Thankfully, it was the honeymoon suite. Which meant a larger-than-a-king-size bed. Everyone argued about who should get the bed, because we all wanted it. The stressful night tired us all out. Finally, we agreed on these arrangements.

Simon and Tori both in the middle, because they were siblings and wouldn't do anything rash (I'm worrying about what Dad and Lauren do in private). Next, Lauren next to Tori and Dad next to Simon. Then, Chloe behind Lauren, though she was hating every second of it, and me behind Dad. Then we remembered Skye and just opted to have him sleep between Simon and Tori.

So I went to take the first shower, and when I came back, everyone was already asleep in their assigned places. Well, all but Skye, who was climbing Simon. I guess I'm on Baby Watch duty. With a sigh, I scooped him up and walked around with him, bouncing him around, trying to get him to fall asleep. At one point, I almost fell asleep standing up, but Skye woke me by pulling on my hair. I growled at him, and he growled back. We both scarily sounded like wolves. Which isn't so scary since we both are... I'm sounding all loopy. I really need to get some shut-eye.

I didn't want to wake Chloe, so when Skye got hungry, and I couldn't find any milk in the fridge here, I went downstairs. Turns out the cafeteria is closed at two in the morning. Surprise, surprise. So, in my sneakers, boxer shorts, and t-shirt, I left the comfort of the motel and crossed the street, passing by party-goers and made my way to a coffee place. They have to have milk, right?

Obviously, I had to run in to some problems. Well, they weren't problems, but they unnerved me, for the safety of Skye.

As I passed by the raging party, some girls in skimpy clothing and their drunk boyfriends sauntered up to me. I was literally four steps away from the coffee place. _I am so close. Why, cruel world? Why?_

"Is that your baaaby?" One of the girls asked. She pointed at him and cooed quietly.

"No duh, Abergeen, why else would he be holding it?" The "boyfriend" replied. He took a swig of his drink.

"Derek! Derek, wait!" Someone-presumably Chloe- came up behind me. She was in her pajamas too. Only, her outfit consisted of a tank top and shorts with her sneakers. She hadn't even bothered putting a sweater on. Stupid.

"Chloe, what are you doing? Go back inside. Wait, never mind. You could get picked up by some guy. Lets just go." I completely forgot about the group that I had encountered until one of the boyfriends cat called to Chloe. Chloe's face flushed considerably, before flipping around and mouthing something to him. He didn't bother her again. She turned back to me with a smirk on her face and continued walking to the coffee place until I had no choice but to follow her.

"What did you mouth to him?" I asked after a few minutes of silence waiting in the line of the coffee store. It was nice, and warm, and I wanted to stay there forever. I loved the smell too. Except for that strong coffee aisle. That killed. Even Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste. These people are crazy, who drink that.

"Huh? Oh, I told him that his girlfriend was making out with one of his friends." She mumbled, and leaned heavily on me. Poor girl. She must be tired. But even in her tired state she managed to vanquish a perv out there. One of many. She's a super hero.

"I would have just flipped him off." I pointed out.

"Well, I'm not you. Or Tori and Simon for that matter. I suppose they'd do the same. No wait, Tori would go for his throat. I hope Skye doesn't pick up on your bad behaviors." She said with a grin.

Finally, our turn came up, and we asked for some plain warm milk. The man at the counter smiled at us. And just kept on smiling. Truthfully, he was probably nineteen or something. He gave us our milk and then told us how good we were, to keep the baby. We gave him blank looks.

He grinned. "You know... most teenagers that get preggo just do abortion. Personally, I'm totally against it... now I have a son. One year old. Love him to bits. Unfortunately, I had to drop out of college to support both of them. My wife and kid, that is. We got married after he was born. She didn't want to look all bulgy in her wedding dress. I say she looks gorgeous even when she's drooling all over her pillow."

Chloe flinched and made a little "Ack" sound. I wrinkled my nose.

"Uh, thanks for the milk, sir." I said slowly and Chloe inched the cup away from him.

"Yeah, and thanks for your life history lesson." Chloe muttered. The guy grinned. He obviously heard.

"Anytime, kids, anytime."

Needless to say, we got out of there pretty fast.

Skye started wailing once we left the store. We found a bench near the motel and sat him down, getting him to take tiny sips from the cup. When he sputtered and spit it both of us, Chloe pulled out a straw that she had had the insight to bring. We put the straw to his mouth and he then calmly drank the rest of his milk. During this time, I snoozed on Chloe's shoulder, half asleep, and half awake, to make sure there wasn't any trouble. I needed this so bad. I was almost passed out. But I was alert enough to see and hear the "encouraging" smiles and that single scowl people threw our way.

"Derek... Dereeek." Chloe whispered, mussing up my hair a bit. Oh well, it already looked like a bird's nest.

"Yea Chlo?" I slurred out.

"It's morning."

"WHAT?" I jumped up and scanned the area which was, indeed, painted with the sunrise's glow. There were a few leftover party-ers who were hailing cabs. I looked back at Chloe and saw the dark rings under her eyes. I saw that Skye was asleep, and the milk cup was knocked over beside the bench, in the grass.

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" I asked her, sitting back down on the bench. She nodded, smiling softly. "Don't you lie to me." I snapped.

She glared weakly at me. "If you want to worry, then no, I did not snatch a single wink of sleep. He kept on waking up."

"Then why didn't you wake _me_ up?" I growled, angrily.

"Because, my dear dear Derek, I didn't want to. You were in wolf form for so long. And I could see the dark patches under your eyes- don't hide them from me, Souza- and I wanted you to get some rest. I slept already. I'm good. I'll probably just collapse in the car or something. But, really, it's all good. Don't worry yourself."

"It's my job to worry, Chloe." I muttered, looking away and slumping down.

"No, Derek. It isn't. Your job is to be there for me, and vice versa. Being there for me is big enough a task. You know how clumsy I am. I mean look, I got three of these bruises just falling off the stairs at home."

She lifted her leg and pointed at the purplish blue spots that were scattered in different places on her shin. I lightly touched one with my finger and she winced.

"Um, that was from last night. I was kind of half asleep and I sort of fell down the last couple of steps coming down. The elevator isn't fast enough." She explained, blushing a little. I smiled at her.

"Typical Chloe." I said, and stretched, lifting my arms in the air. A few bones popped. "D'you think we should head back now?"

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Nah. Lets stay out here for a bit. Freak them out. It feels so nice, and I know you're dying to go for a run."

It's scary how she knows me so well. But I couldn't just leave her. I voiced my opinion and she grimaced.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll go back inside and just fall asleep. How's that?"

I nodded and helped her up. We trudged quietly up to the motel, all the way up to our floor. We then realized we didn't have the key. Darn it.

"Knock?" Chloe asked in an exasperated tone. I shrugged in response and watched and she shifted Skye to the other arm, and rapped on the door three times.

After a few minutes of waiting, I poised my hand to knock again when the door opened to reveal a groggy looking Simon.

"And where have you been?" He whispered in a accusatory tone.

We didn't get a chance to answer before everyone else woke up. Everyone's hair was a total mess. They took in the sight of Chloe, Skye and I, all in our pajamas, standing in the doorway. They repeated Simon's question. I rolled my eyes while Chloe answered.

"Skye here was hungry. We needed to go get him milk."

There was an awkward silence while everyone eyed Chloe. She gasped.

"You guys seriously didn't think that I... Me? Really? Ew. Ack. Blech. Take Skye. I need to go throw up in the bathroom." She shoved the sleeping Skye at Simon, and raced off to the bathroom while I smirked at them and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Taking a run. Be back in twenty."

* * *

We were all sitting in the car. It was hot, stuffy, and Skye wouldn't stop crying. Dad chuckled, something he hadn't done the whole time we were in California.

"Reminds me of Simon. He was a natural born banshee."

Chloe laughed a little, then quieted done. The tension was so thick, you'd probably need a butcher's knife to cut through it.

"Skye. Quiet. You kept Derek and I awake all last night. It's our turn to sleep, wolfy." Chloe pretended to scold him. She said wolfy, though. Oh shizz.

"Wolfy?" Lauren asked.

Chloe wasn't about to answer, so I did it for her.

"Yes. Skye is a werewolf."

"-THE HELL!" Lauren shrieked and the car swirved a bit off the road, but quickly righted itself.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Dad said, sharply.

"It sort of slipped our minds, I guess." I muttered, sinking in my seat. No more lectures, please, no more lectures.

Dad resorted to angrily muttering under his breath and Lauren just kept her jaw stiff, her back rigidly straight.

Chloe and I fell asleep while Tori and Simon took care of Skye.

When we woke up, Dad and Lauren were looking directly at us. Simon, Skye and Tori weren't in the car. Dad and Lauren were turned around in their seats. I checked on Chloe, and she was just waking up. I quickly wiped away the drool that had accumulated near my mouth.

"Where are we?" mumbled Chloe. She shifted a bit and I realized that me and her were stretched out in the seat, my arm around her waist and her arm hugging mine, while using it as a pillow. Chloe looked around, and when we finally came to our senses, we jumped apart. Me, hurting my head on the roof of the car in the process.

"Where are we?" I repeated.

"We're at the park. We got food, and now everyone is just stretching their legs. We let you guys sleep because you seemed exhausted. " Dad explained.

"Then why are you sitting there staring at us?" Chloe asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"We were thinking." Lauren replied.

Chloe glared at her hands, then returned her eyes to normal and looked at Lauren. "So suddenly, you guys have this telepathic communication, where you can think in each other's minds?"

"No... Chloe... we were actually talking... about Skye." Dad answered.

Her eyes got steely again. "Don't talk about him."

"Why not?" Lauren asked. You could tell she wanted to make amends with Chloe, with her gentle tone, yet her niece was having none of that.

"Because he's mine. Leave him out of any of your plans. He's too small. Derek, Simon, Tori and I are doing just fine, taking care of him. Now that you know about him, we can take care of him better." And with that, she slammed open the car door and exited, taking the opportunity to slam it shut, too.

The eyes of the adults swept to me. "No." I said simply, and got out of the car too, following Chloe, who was angrily biting into her burger. Mmm, burgers.

"Hey, bro! Where's my food?" I yelled at Simon, who was pushing Skye in those baby swings. He pointed at the bag at the picnic table next to Chloe. It was almost as big as Skye, that bag. Perfect.

"Hey babe, why all the fury?" I asked, sitting down next to her, and blushing slightly. I did not just say that.

Chloe couldn't believe that too. Her angry eyes looked up at me, and I could see some laughter sweeping into them.

"I'm going to ignore that. I take it Simon was giving you girlfriend tips... again?" She bit into her burger.

I nodded. Good, this was safer territory.

"Well, _sweetheart, _I'm angry at my aunt. How could she? She's so... argh. I don't wanna talk about it."

I nodded again. She'll cool down and tell me later. And I'll be there to listen to her. I'll be there for her. Because that was my job.

* * *

**So, don't be expecting any new chapters from me till, like, I don't know... the end of June? I have dumb exams. And they are ugly. Luckily, I only have two. Yay me. Well, please forgive me for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I need to go study for a test before I fail. Ick. R&R Please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I'm back with another chapter! Yay, hooray, *pathetic little trumpet blare*.**

**Blah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership over the loverly DP. **

**Does anyone else love My Fair Lady with Audrey Hepburn? I do. :D**

* * *

_[DPOV]_

Chloe and Tori screamed. Really shrill-ly. Simon and I look at each other, and abandoned the ball we were kicking around to race over to them. They both stood hugging each other and jumping up and down. While screaming- cannot forget that.

"What! What?" Simon yelled, trying to catch their attention. They pointed at Skye. We looked at him and he was... standing?

"AAAHHH!" I yelled, and gave Simon a huge man hug, lifting him off the ground. He looked confused. Peeking over my shoulder, he saw the reason for our excitement, and hugged me back.

"Congrats, bro." He whispered, and I smiled at him, putting him down.

Chloe and Tori grinned at me, then ran up, both of them hugging me. My first reaction?

OMFG I think Tori just hugged me.

Next reaction?

Ew.

Yeah. Nonetheless, I hugged her back, because this was the occasion to be hugging random strangers on the street. And this was my sister. So it was okay.

Tori released me and gave me a funny look, as if she just realized what she did. She shuddered and walked away.

Chloe looked up at me and smiled. "This is really nice, isn't it? It seems... normal."

I looked back at Skye, who had sat back down and was crawling around in the sand. He put his fist to his mouth-

"Skye. You do not eat sand!" Chloe cried, and pointed at him. Skye's fist moved away from him and was planted firmly back into the ground. I gave Chloe a questioning look. She shrugged. "Liz". I nodded in understanding.

"Didn't you say that Skye was four months or something?" Chloe asked, still staring at Skye.

"Well... it was an estimate. I don't really know how old he is." I explained, letting go of her but keeping a light grip on her hand. Chloe pulled me along and we both sat down in front of Skye. Skye looked at us and grinned his two teeth grin. Actually, I think there were two more teeth up top.

He gurbled a bit and crawled into Chloe's lap, pulling at a strand of her blond hair. She stroked his head and sighed. "Do you think we can take care of him... forever?" She whispered.

I shifted my weight so I was stretched out in the sand, arms holding me up. I took my time to answer that one. "I... I hope so. I hope we can find a way. He was given to us, and we can't just abandon him, can we?"

Chloe shook her head. "No."

Trying to lighten the mood, I lightly bumped her shoulder with mine. "Hey. You wanna do something later? Just us?"

She smiled at me. "What have you got in mind?"

"Um, I was thinking something simple. Maybe ice cream?" Whatever she wanted, I guess. Nothing too extravagant, though. We could risk her being seen.

"Sounds great. We'll get Simon and Tori to take care of Skye."

I nodded and got up, dusting off the back of my pants and reaching a hand out to her. She positioned the now sleeping Skye so his head rested on her shoulder and took my hand to get up.

There was this woman sitting on a bench who was staring at us. I just realized. I stared back at her, and where some people flinch away, she just grinned wider. Odd.

Chloe followed my eyes to see the woman, and in response, smiled and waved. The woman motioned for us to come to her, and I was about to pull Chloe back and run like hell, but Chloe rolled her eyes at me.

"She's perfectly safe. Look, she even has a stroller. Lets just see what she wants. If she is some psychopath, we then turn around and run. How does that sound?"

Without waiting for my answer, she walked over to the woman. I couldn't let her get kidnapped, so I followed her, and stood behind her.

"Hello kids. Is he yours?" The woman pointed at Skye. Chloe looked at me questioningly. Well... yeah, technically... we was under our care...

"Yes. He is. His name is Skye." Chloe answered. The woman smiled again.

"What a pretty name. I'm glad you didn't give in to abortion."

"Abortion?" Chloe shrieked and stumbled back into me. I caught her, but I was surprised too.

"I know. I'm horrified by it too. But it's life."

"No, lady, you don't under-" I tried to explain but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh hush. I know everything just perfectly fine. Now. Here. Take some of this candy for the little angel." She dug out a bag of candy from her huge purse and handed it to Chloe. "Now run along, kids. Run along. Pleasure meeting you, and God bless!"

Needless to say, we ran like hell. The best thing to do in cases like these. When we stopped, Chloe was panting hard.

"She is a psycho. A total weirdo. What a creep." She kept on muttering these things under her breath. I just nodded.

Simon came running up to us, grinning like he won the lottery. "Guys! Dad and Lauren are taking us to the beach before we hit the road again. Hurry up! Get in the car!" And then he ran off again.

Chloe looked confused. "What? We don't even have any bathing suits."

As if Tori had heard her, she dangled a bikini in the air like it was the flag of America on the fourth of July. Chloe flushed red.

"I seriously hope that that one isn't mine." She mumbled and speed walked towards Tori. I kept along with her easily, because this was my normal pace.

* * *

Next thing we know, we're all tumbling out of the car and onto the sunny sands of the beach. The blue water sparkled in the sun and colourful umbrellas dotted the sand. Argh, my eyes. They burn. The sun was too hot.

I used my hand to shield my eyes and glanced down at Chloe. She was studying a shop front on the other side of the beach. She pointed at it and looked at me. "We're going there after to pick up some stuff." I just shrugged in response. It was some sort of baby store. Dear God...

Tori popped out of no where clutching two bags. She threw one at Simon, snatched Skye from Chloe and shoved him at Dad, then grabbed her hand and ran for the change rooms, presumably.

Simon looked into his bag and pulled out a pair swimming trunks. It was quite a few sizes too big for someone with his lean body type. Obviously mine. I grabbed it and inspected the navy blue trunks like it was poison. "Where'd you get it?" I asked Dad. Dad grinned.

"At some random store Lauren and I found after we passed the beach. We thought you guys would like to come here. Play off the... stress..." He said the last part hesitantly, and he stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

My reaction, the one he was waiting for, was to cross my arms over my chest, swimming trunks in my left fist. "I'm not gonna wear it."

"Oh come one Derek. You have to. Don't you want to swim?" Simon sighed.

"Sure. But I'm not wearing these."

"You're not getting your clothes wet. Wear these or don't go in." Dad laid down the laws with narrow eyes.

"But-"

"No buts. I can't see why you won't wear them. " But the thing was, he knew why I wouldn't, because he was eyeing my muscles on my arm. I shouldn't have worn a t-shirt.

Dad sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "What if I say that Chloe would like it?"

Simon burst out laughing and I tried to suppress my smile. "How would you know?"

"Derek. You know ladies love guys with muscles." Simon said grinning nudged me with his elbow. I glowered at him.

"Chloe said no more girlfriend tips." I said dutifully and Dad chuckled.

"Chloe's right. I guess those set of rules only work for Simon. You probably have your own. I'm sure Simon would love to hear them sometime, right?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. The guide to how to get off with tiny blonds with brains." Simon made air quotes with his fingers.

I was going to reprimand him but a beach ball came flying for his head. At the last second, I jutted my fist out and all four of us watched as it bounce back to the owner. "Thank you!" One of the guys yelled, waving. I nodded.

"Oh Derek, you saved my life." Simon made his voice all high and squealy. Skye cooed at Simon and Simon flung around to face him. "Are you gonna be all strong and chivalrous like your daddy when you're older? Are you?" He cooed back.

Silence.

Simon looked from Dad's expression to mine and chuckled nervously. "Well, this is awkward. Excuse me while I go and change. " And he ran off.

"He's been like this ever since I've known him." I remarked, laughing. Dad grinned, laughing too.

"...So... about the whole 'daddy' thing..." he started, looking uncomfortable. My eyes widened when I realized we were about to have a very mood destroying talk, so I bailed with an "I guess I'm gonna go change after all" and dashed off in Simon's direction. I heard Dad sigh, frustrated.

After I'd changed, I headed back to the car with Simon. We didn't find them there, so we started to walk along the beach, trying to find them. When we did, we were both surprised.

Lauren was in a one piece suit, and lets just say she isn't some flabby middle aged woman. Tori was stretched out on her blanket, wearing a purple bikini, obviously showing off for the guys that were eyeing her. Dad saw us and smiled, handing Skye to Lauren and grabbing a pair of trunks, walking calmly to the change rooms.

It was so loud. All the shrieking, and laughing and screaming. I kept on getting confused with the scents and sounds, being unable to have them all register at once.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked, fighting off the urge to yell it. Just because it was loud for me, it didn't mean it was loud for everyone else. Lauren looked up and smiled while Tori grinned. "What?" I asked.

"What, what?" Tori replied. She seemed to be avoiding looking at something. Before Simon and I had a chance to turn around, we were soaked with freezing cold water, letting out cries of surprise. Once my eyes focused, I saw Chloe doubled over in laughter, a bucket sitting in the sand beside her. She was wearing a tankini- I think that's what they're called. And a pair of shorts. Good. She wasn't wearing something obnoxiously revealing like Tori.

I glowered at Lauren and Tori, who were laughing. That made them laugh harder.

Fine then. Two can play at this. I mustered up an annoyed face. "Chloe. You're going to pay for that." I said calmly.

Tori, and Simon started yelling. "Run, Chloe! Run!"

Simon grabbed my arm. "We'll hold him off for a bit!" Tori grabbed my other arm and I pretended to struggle while Chloe panicked and tripped over her own feet. She got up and started running away. I quickly pulled out of their grip and chased after her, which was easy. When I caught up with her, I grabbed her around the waist and held her in the air, her screaming and laughing.

"Put me down, Derek! Now! " She screamed. I ignored her and ran down to the water. I went a little bit in and quickly made sure it was safe. Then I dropped her in.

When she popped up, she looked very angry. Oops. She growled at me, and narrowed her eyes. "You die now." Was all she said before she jumped me. Taking me by surprise, I tumbled back and we both fell back in the water.

I came back up with Chloe over my shoulder, hitting me with her little fists, and kicking.

"Yeah, sure Chloe." I replied to her earlier threat. She hung her head.

"I admit defeat." She sighed, and very dramatically, tumbled into the water, feigning her death.

Simon and Tori swam up to us and grinned, miming splashing. I got the gist and readied myself. When Chloe returned for air, she looked at us strangely.

"What? Crabs bite your butt or something?" She asked. We then proceeded to splash her without mercy. The water beside her started splashing her too and we all stopped and stared. Chloe wiped the water off her face and smiled at the empty space beside her. "Sorry Liz. It may be a little weird if you started splashing me." she paused, then reached out to the air. "Hey, at least you got them to stop."

"Liz?" Tori cried. Chloe nodded, grinning.

"Hey, I think Aunt Lauren has a notebook in her purse, with a pencil. Why don't you guys go and talk?" She suggested. Tori grinned. "Um, Tori. Liz already kind of left. You may want to explain to Aunt Lauren why her bag is being invaded by and unseen force." Tori nodded and swam away excitedly.

Chloe smiled softly and stared into space for a bit until she gasped and was pulled under the water. Without a second thought, I dove down and found her glaring at Simon, her hair floating above her head. Simon had his hand over his mouth to try to keep from laughing, face turning red. Finally, he realized he couldn't take it anymore and swam up to the surface. I could hear him gasping for air and laughing at the same time.

Chloe and I came back up too. "Real mature, Simon. Real mature." she muttered.

"I know right?" He said cockily. Chloe smirked.

"I'll show you mature."

"And how will you do that?"

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered suddenly, staring intently at the water. "A WALRUS WEARING A BIKINI!" She screamed and swam away.

Simon panicked and looked around for the imaginary walrus. When he finally realized that there was, in fact, no walrus, he glared at Chloe.

"Real mature, Chloe!" He yelled.

"I know right?" She yelled back, grinning and running back to her aunt.

"C'mon. Lets leave all the scary walruses and eat something." I said, pushing him gently. He glared at me too, but I could see the humor in his eyes.

* * *

Tori was still talking to Liz as we ate watermelons, and hot dogs. God, I was starving. I ate seven hot dogs in total. And that was small for me.

Chloe crawled up beside me and pointed at Simon who was flirting expertly with a girl. His usual type. Tall, blond. She was flirting back.

"This is so amusing." She laughed. "Lets go embarrass him." She grabbed one of my hands in her two small ones and tried to help me up. I think she actually broke out into a sweat. Wow. I grunted and got up myself, letting Chloe lead me along. When we reached them, and Simon saw the evil grin on Chloe's face, he groaned and tried to introduce us.

"This is my brother, Derek." He jerked a thumb at me. I felt the girl give me a once over. "And this is-"

"Hi! My name is Seashell. I'm a mermaid." Chloe interjected. The girl had a WTF face on. "Yes. I turn into a human when I come out of water. Lovely, isn't it? Derek isn't a mermaid. He's a sailor. I bewitched him. But Simon here? He's the guy that cleans the poopdeck on the boat. You must be wondering, where did we all come from? I come from Mermaidia. These guys come from the land of Happily Ever Afters. Did you know that when you dream, you don't snore? I bet that's a blessing for your parents. You seem like the type to snore. And drool. I think that there's a bit of dried up drool on the corner of your mouth. "

Chloe spit on her hand and made a move to clean it up. The girl flinched, covering her mouth with her hand and tried for a smile at Simon. "Hey, Si? I'll see you later."

She ran off, and I heard her mutter to herself. "Much later."

"WAIT! Come back! I want you to meet the sea witch! She looks exactly like you!" Chloe screamed and ran after her.

Simon, I'm surprised, didn't seemed pissed. He actually seemed amused. "Wow. Hey bro? She's definitely a keeper." And then he turned around to smile dazzlingly at another unsuspecting girl. I smiled to myself. Yep, she definitely was.

"Hey! You!" I looked over my shoulder to see the guy who had thrown the ball at Simon now waving at me and holding a volleyball. "You wanna play?"

I needed to burn off some of this energy, so I accepted. I approached tentively, and the guy grinned. "Come on. We don't bite. We just needed another player and you seem perfect. You know how to play?"

I grunted and took my place at the front left side of the net. The guy on the other team served, and I easily reached out and spiked the ball back on their side. We rotated, and now I was in the middle front. The guy who had invited me grinned. "I knew you were a good pick."

So we played on and I realized at one point, that Chloe was sitting at the side cross legged in the sand where some other girls were, and cheering every time my team scored. Sure, some of the other girls were cheering for guys on my team, but Chloe was the loudest, hands down.

So, naturally, I tried to show off my volleyball skills, without making it too obvious. Now I was getting other noises of appreciation other than Chloe. Actually, she stopped cheering altogether. So when the server on my side was getting ready, I spared a glance at Chloe, who was glaring at the other girls. The girls, on the other hand, were staring at me.

We played a bit more and eventually won. They asked if I wanted to play again, but I declined.

I made my way over to Chloe, who was sitting dejectedly in the sand, when a tallish girl blocked my path. Truthfully, she looked like a bimbo.

"Hey there. Saw you play. Awesome." She said. I stepped back, because she was too near me and stared at her, then grunted in thanks.

"Do you work out? You look like you work out. I mean, awesome pecs." Okay, she was starting to freak me out.

"Hey, Redhead! Heads up!" I looked back and saw Tori blast an enormous beach ball at the girl. It hit her on her face and made her stumble back in surprise, her abnormally large sunglasses askew. I looked back at Tori and she nodded towards Chloe. I took the hint and jogged off towards her.

"Hey." I said. She looked up from her pale feet and smiled, getting up.

"Hey." She whispered. She looked back at that same group of girls, looking at us.

"How'd I do?" I asked her, smiling. Why was she so sad?

"Great. You did great. Obviously those stupid... females over there thought so too." She sighed, and looked up at me. "I knew it was going to be just a matter of time."

"What?" I was completely baffled.

"Time until everyone else started seeing you like I did." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. I don't like what I don't understand.

She looked up with a conflicted look on her face. "I'm talking about those girls over there staring at you like you were ice cream on a hot day! They kept on making comments, like 'Oohs, he's so hot!' and 'I just wanna kiss him' blah blah blah. And the worst part, they have boyfriends! And... never mind. Come on, lets go check up on Skye."

And with that, she walked away. I was left there, staring at her retreating back in confusion. Me? Good looking? Hah!

Tori came up to me and smiled. "So Derek, Chloe just walked away." I nodded. She punched me on the arm, earlier expression vanishing under an annoyed one. "You don't let her get away! She's feeling jealous of those other ditz' because she thinks that they're more prettier than her, and that you'd find them more... attractive."

"You girls are so impossible!" I all but yelled, throwing my arms up in frustration.

Tori grabbed my shoulder and brought me down so we were eye level. "Listen to me, Frankenstein, and I can help you make Chloe happy again. Now, how long have you been going out?"

That was easy. "About to be five months."

"How many presents have you gotten her?"

Grr. "Only one. The silver chain to replace the one I broke."

"WHAT?" She cried and jumped away from me, staring at me in disgust.

"Hey," I said, putting my hands up, "We're not living some normal life. I don't have the money to get something huge for her."

"That is no excuse. Come on. We're going shopping. Go beg Kit for some money." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to him.

I've noticed that Tori has changed her overall attitude toward us. She acts like we're a family now... which we are. I used to be really disgusted by the thought. I mean, I had told Chloe that I didn't care if she walked in front of a bus. The thing is... I do care. Well, now I do. Not before. Argh. What am I turning in to?

"Dad, can I have some money?" I mumbled looking at my feet.

"What, son?" He asked, leaning in to hear better.

Tori rolled her eyes and whispered to Dad that we were going to go get a present for Chloe and that I needed money.

Dad grinned and and fished out some bills from his wallet. He pressed it into my outstretched hand with a wink and waved at us. Tori grabbed the money from me and started dragging me away again, not giving me a chance to see the quantity.

"Thanks Dad!" I called out and followed behind Tori as we trudged up the boardwalk, towards the strip of stores that Chloe had pointed out when we got here.

"Wait!" I heard Chloe yell and skidded to a stop. I turned around to see her and Simon running.

"Yeah, Chloe? We're kind of busy right now-" Tori began, but was swiftly cut off by Chloe.

"I need to go too. I need to get some stuff for Skye. Might as well do it now." Oh no.

"Okay. You have money?" Tori nodded. What? Was she crazy? How was I supposed to pick a gift if she came?

"Yeah." She opened up her fist to show at least fifty dollars in there. What the hell? Where did she get all that?

"You and Simon go get the stuff. Derek and I have some... business to attend to."

Chloe gave me an amused look, and pushed Simon towards the store that carried baby stuff without another word.

"She knows something's up." I realized.

"Of course she does. How often do I hang out with _you_?" Tori scoffed and continued walking, nearing a small jewelry store.

I opened my mouth to retort something back, but then I figured I didn't want to waste energy on bickering with Tori, so I just shut it.

After we had gotten the present, we trudged back to see Chloe and Simon working on their comic thingy, lying on their stomachs. Skye was lying there, asleep in front of them. Dad and Lauren were talking about some light hearted subject, what with Lauren laughing and all. I shoved the bag towards Tori, and mumbled to her to go and hide it. She nodded and stuck it in her beach bag. Where she got that, I do not know.

"Hey guys! Look, we're almost done!" Simon greeted, and pointed at the comic.

"Yeah! Tori, look! You look so nice here!" Chloe nodded, and beckoned Tori to come see. When Tori crouched over the picture and studied it for a while, she let out a small gasp no one else would have heard.

"Wow. Simon. You draw well. I look so... powerful..." She traced the picture with her finger. I sat down next to Simon and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look. It was when we were destroying the Edison Group HQ. Tori's arms were above her head fingers splayed out, and you could tell she was just throbbing with power. It was a good drawing of her.

"It depicts you perfectly, Tori. I love it. Personally, I'd like to have it framed. Think we can manage that, Simon? Draw another one, for me?" Chloe asked, grinning. I glanced at Tori and her face was full of shock.

"Y-you'd like to have it... framed?" She stuttered out.

"Of course. You look gorgeous in it. I'd like to have pictures of all of you. This will be first."

* * *

**I'M SORRY! DON'T EAT ME! I know, nothing about Derek's parents, nothing about the mysterious group. I just wanted something less angst-y or something before we got into the intense shtuffs. I hope you liked it.**

**IMPORTANT TO ALL MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND DARKEST POWERS FANS! :**

**I, myself, have been searching for an awesome story with them both and I managed to find one! It's by the author, _timidvoice _and completely kicks butt! Her story is Appendix C, which is the first one, and the sequel is Children of Genesis. They are both so good and I recommend that everyone go and read it. Give it a chance, I promise you, you will definitely be glad you read it. This miraculous author deserves some recognition (even if they don't know they are getting it) and I want to help motivate them to keep writing!**

**R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"Everybody get down!" Dad whispered urgently.

We were driving on from the beach, all dried up and tired. The sun was setting, and our eyes were drooping. It was a wonder that Dad was still able to drive.

We quickly obliged to the order and ducked our heads. Skye was all rested up after a bottle of milk, so he was giggling and pulling Tori's hair. I could plainly see Tori suppressing the urge to shut the baby up by siccing a bolt on his butt and put an end to the hair pulling. But instead I heard her count to ten and shove Skye's hand away. He didn't really get the hint, and persisted with the hair pulling.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Simon asked, voice muffled.

"I think I see some Cabal people. Just stay down and stay quiet. " Dad replied, not taking his eyes off the road. He looked tense for a second, and then rolled his shoulders and suddenly looked like he was taking a leisurely drive through town. How he does that, I might never know.

I could tell Chloe was worried what with her stiff body pressed next to mine, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly. I couldn't see her face, but she squeezed back. That must mean she was feeling better, right?

"Okay, up. False alarm. Or if it wasn't, they didn't recognize me." Dad said, smiling at us through the rear view mirror after a bit. We got up and stretched our arms out, trying to loosen up our muscles.

"Why did you think that they were Cabals?" Chloe asked, leaning forward, stretching her seat belt out.

"The badge that those people were wearing vaguely looked like the Cabal badge. I haven't seen them in a while, so it's possible that they may have changed. But it wasn't." He shrugged apologetically.

"Well, better safe than sorry." Lauren reminded, cranking the window down.

We all nodded. That was my motto while we were on the run. That's why I chewed Chloe out so much, why I snapped at Simon a few times, why I was tough on Tori. Better safe than sorry. Anything could happen. If we weren't careful, we may have been thrown back into those holding cells back at the laboratory. And that, I'm sure, was the last thing that anybody wanted.

"How much longer?" Simon groaned after twenty minutes of tired silence, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well..." Dad drew the word out, obviously giving himself time to calculate the distance between us and my parents. "I'd say we've got about four hours of driving ahead of us."

"WHAT?" Tori shrieked, suddenly sitting up straight, the seat belt straining. "Pull over! Now, Kit, now!"

Basically, we panicked and Dad quickly pulled the car to the side of the road. "What, Tori, what?" Chloe asked, her forehead creased in worry.

"If we're driving for another four hours, we need to stock up on food, and have bathroom breaks, and get some more diapers for Skye." She stated calmly.

Where I expected the adults to yell at her for the danger she could have caused, they both burst out laughing. Simon chuckled, and suddenly the whole car was laughing, well, except for Skye.

"Okay, hon." Lauren said, catching her breath. Dad put the car back into gear and joined the stream of cars on the freeway.

As we drove, I realized exactly _how much _of a family we had become. Honestly, it scared me. It's funny how I could still remember myself smirking at Tori's antics when she was still chasing after Simon back at Lyle House. Or when Chloe helped me on the first Change. Or when Simon took Chloe out on that date. That last one really killed me. Oh well. I'm told not to dwell on the past. Or some crap like that.

Before I knew it, we pulled into a department store. A huge one. It was a supercentre, or so it claimed in it's name.

We all unbuckled our seat belts and Chloe pulled out a grey plastic bag, one that looked much like mine. I panicked, then remembered I had given it to Tori for safe keeping. She looked up and saw me watching.

"I want to try it out." Chloe said, and tore apart the plastic packaging. She pulled out some fabric strap thing and grinned at it. "Hurry up." She ordered and jumped out of the car.

When I climbed out and shut the door, I saw Simon, Tori, Chloe, Dad and Lauren trying to stuff a squirmy Skye into a front carrier thing that Chloe was wearing.

"Chloe." I said, took Skye from their hands. "Let me wear it. I don't think it fits you properly."

"Yeah, well, it says here," she held up the packaging she had savagely torn earlier. " that it has adjustable straps."

"Not adjustable enough for you." I said.

She scowled at me, but relented enough to angrily toss the strap thing at me and stalk away, probably to the other side of the car.

"Don't go too far, hon!" Lauren bellowed, grinning. Obviously ruining the entire effect Chloe was going for. An audible groan was heard from the back of the car.

I chuckled and handed Skye to Simon and tried to make sense of the tangles of mesh fabric in my hand.

"Here, let me help." Dad said, straightening it out and tried to put it on me. I blushed and gently pried the strap from his hands.

"I can do that. Thanks Dad."

He winked and turned away, cooing at Skye.

I fixed the size of the straps and pulled it on, so it was kind of a backpack, only at the front, and carried babies instead of books. I took Skye from Simon and put him in easily.

"I think he likes you better than all of us." Chloe said, coming back, her bad mood gone and replaced with a smile.

"Nah." I said, shaking my head. But I patted Skye on top of his head, like he was a puppy. Which, in a sense, he technically was. Sort of.

"Shall we go in now?" Tori asked with mock politeness, gesturing towards the store.

Simon grinned at her and said, "Why yes. Ladies first." When Tori and Chloe started towards the door, Simon threw his arm out to block Tori. "I said, _ladies._"

She smirked at him, "Well then, by all means, go ahead."

I couldn't help but laugh at Simon's expression. He then proceeded to noogie her, then she noogied him back with more fierceness until Dad was forced to break it up.

* * *

We were in the baby section, arguing about which diaper brand was better. Chloe and Simon were rooting for Pampers while Tori and I argued for Huggies.

It was quite comical, from the faces of the people watching the argument. Basically, we were totally crashing the first rule of being in hiding:

Don't draw attention to yourself. Oops.

"Guys. Can we just settle this with eenie-meenie-minie-moe and get the hell out of here? People are watching." I muttered angrily.

Chloe nodded and her and Simon seriously started the game, with their eyes closed. They landed on Pampers, but at the last moment, with a nod from Tori, I switched the packages around before they opened their eyes.

"Oh." Simon said, shoulders slumped. "Guess we're going with Huggies, then."

Chloe sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "'Twas a fight well fought." She said in this eighteenth century accent.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." he muttered, picking up the package and putting it back. Tori and I high-fived behind their backs.

"Are you all siblings?" came a voice from behind us. Almost in unison, we turn around to face this elderly woman, smiling.

"Yup! We sure are!" Tori said, laughing a forced laugh.

"Why, you five look nothing alike. Well, except for this little fella. He looks like you two." She gestured between Chloe and I.

"Well, we have a very... mixed family." Simon said, smiling. Right, let him do the talking.

"That's nice, dear. I come from a pretty mixed family too, you know." She smiled, and I swear, those teeth were fake.

"Oh?" Simon said, trying to seem very interested.

"Oh yes, deary. I mean, all my siblings had blue eyes, and well, when I popped out, I had grey eyes. Really shook things up. I probably wasn't all the way out of my moth-"

"Kids?" Lauren called. I never would have thought I would be happy to hear her voice.

"Yes, _Mom_?" I said, putting extra emphasis on the "mom" part.

She looked confused for a second, then saw Grans and understood right away.

"I was just wondering if you picked up the diapers, like I'd asked you to." She walked up nearer and then pretended to notice Grans for the first time. "Oh, hello there!"

"Hello dear. You have such wonderful kids, I must say. But how in the world did they end up so different?" What a prying grandmother.

Lauren glanced at us before a small mischievous smile formed on her mouth. "Well, lets just say, I get bored often, and I enjoy... shaking things up." Then she winked and began to push us away.

"Nice meeting you!" She called over her shoulder to the stricken elderly woman.

"You're evil." Chloe said, giggling.

"Just don't tell Kit I did any of that. He'll kill me!" She whispered as Dad came into view.

"No... I think he'll support you." Simon said with full confidence. I believed him. Dad has played stuff like that on random people tons of times when they hounded him about how different Simon and I looked.

"You guys ready to pay?" He asked. I nodded and began loading things up onto the conveyor belt. The bored teenaged cashier rung us up and gave us our receipt with a half-hearted, "have a good day".

As we were putting everything into the trunk, the same old woman hobbled past us. She saw Lauren and narrowed her eyes. Then she saw Dad.

"WATCH IT WITH THAT WOMAN OF YOURS, SONNY!" She yelled from halfway across the lot, waving her cane. Dad gave her a weird look, shrugged, and sat down in the passenger seat.

When we were all seated, and Lauren had safely driven us onto the road, Dad asked about the woman.

"Lets just say, you're suddenly Chloe and Skye's father too now, and Lauren's husband." Simon said, grinning.

"And Lauren gets... frisky ever so often. And you don't supply enough friskiness to get her by, so she goes looking elsewhere." Tori added.

"Typical cliché B-grade film." Chloe supplied with a wave of her hand and a disappointed sigh.

Dad looked at astonishment at Lauren. Where I thought would be a congratulation on a good prank played, or a hearty laugh, he said, "No wonder you haven't married yet."

We burst out laughing, startling Skye out of his sleep in his new car seat. He began to wail, and Chloe sighed.

"I'll fix him." she grumbled, and leaned across the front seat, so her back half was dangling practically in my face while her front half was leaning over Simon.

As soon as the crying had began, it stopped. She thrashed about a bit, trying to regain a sense of balance.

"Whoa there, Chloe. You're getting Derek here all excited." Tori muttered under her breath, chuckling. If she'd said that any louder, we would have found ourselves swerving off the road and probably into a creek, what with Lauren at the wheel.

"Shut up Tori. I got stuck." She replied settling down into the seats, getting comfortable.

After a ten minute silence, Simon piped up. "Guys, I'm bored."

"Only a girl will satisfy that boredom." I muttered, leaning my head against the window. Chloe laughed and leaned over to tap Simon on the head.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"I challenge you to a Rock, Paper, Scissors match." She said seriously, her hand ready.

"Seriously?" Tori asked. Chloe nodded. "I'm in." She scooted up closer. Simon turned around in his seat, fist out.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." they said, and opened their hands to see the Chloe had done rock, Tori scissors, and Simon paper.

"I win!" They all said at once.

"No, I did." they said again.

"Derek!" the chorused.

"STOP COPYING ME!" Tori yelled.

Chloe glowered at her. "_I'm _copying _you_?"

"Yes, just like Simon."

"Excuse yourself. You both are copying me." Simon scoffed.

And that lead to an entertaining twenty minutes, while Chloe, Tori and Simon all fought, at one point getting physical. When Simon was about to be thrown out the window, Tori on the floor of the car, having a kicking match with Chloe, and Chloe sitting on the top on the seats pushing Simon with her elbow, Dad called a stop to their antics.

They settled quickly into their previous positions. "One more try?" Tori asked. Simon and Chloe nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors." they said, and revealed Chloe's rock, Tori's scissors, and Simon's paper.

"Lets quit while we're ahead." Chloe whispered, fighting off a smile when they agreed readily.

After another ten minutes, Tori announced she was bored.

To avoid any of the violence from before, Dad turned around in his seat quickly. "I have a surprise for you guys."

We perked up quite visibly. "What?" we said all at once, then glanced at each other.

"Well, since you guys need one for safety purposes, and I got some extra money given to me as a thank you for a particularly horrid case, I got everyone these."

He tossed small boxes to each of us. "Now, if you do not like the colours, or the type, you can trade amongst yourselves and then tell me once you've picked one out so I can hand out the Sim cards."

We quickly tore into the boxes to find cell phones. Tori squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Simon whooped and grinned at Dad. "Thanks!"

Chloe and I said our thank yous too and examined our phones. "I don't want to trade with anyone. This is great!" Chloe said loudly.

"I'm glad you like it, Chloe." Dad said, smiling at us through the rear view mirror.

"Kit, quick! Tell me if this is the exit we're supposed to take!" Lauren yelled and Dad quickly pulled out a paper with directions on it.

But we admired our phones. Mine was a sleek black one, with a slide out keyboard. I was about to roll my eyes at the tiny buttons on the board, but found they were a bit bigger than usual, which was helpful. It wasn't a touch screen, because Dad knew how much I despised those. They never worked out for me. It was perfect.

Simon and Tori both got some new make of an iPhone. Huh, guess they're more alike than I thought.

Chloe's was sort of like mine. It had a slide out keyboard, too, but the rest was touch screen.

"Simon, do not put the battery in yet." Dad said, turning around. "Just wait for a couple of hours before we pull up for a tiny break. We'll hook everything up then. I don't want you losing anything important."

* * *

At eleven p.m., we pulled into a small town cafe. As soon as we parked, Tori jumped out, yelling "DIBS ON BATHROOM!" as she ran.

Tori forgot her phone and box in her haste, so Chloe picked that up along with hers and stepped out of the car. "Get Skye please?" she said. It wasn't really a question. It was an order, but put in her nice Chloe way.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I said sarcastically and went to the other side of the car, unbuckled Skye who was sleeping, balanced him in my arms, got my phone, locked the doors, and then slammed them shut. By the time I was done, everyone was already in the cafe.

As I walked up to the table with everyone sitting down already, I muttered a small "Thanks for your help guys, I really appreciated it." while rolling my eyes.

"Dog-Breath, don't mutter, no one wants to hear you unless you have something important to say." Tori said, eyes glued to the screen of her phone. Everyone's phones were already up an running.

Chloe smiled at me and pulled up a high chair on wheels. She took Skye, buckled him in and sat back down.

"We're adding each other on our contacts list. What's your number?" Simon asked, thumbs ready to swiftly put my number to phone memory.

"I have to turn the phone on first." I replied bluntly. I stuck everything in the back and I turned it on. Feeling it buzz to life in my hands was a very... nice feeling.

"Here, give me your phone, take mine, put your number in." We switched, and I already saw "The Derek-ster" written as my name. I rolled my eyes and slowly put my number in from what it said on the piece of paper in front of me. I hit "8" instead of "7" about a billion times and was ready to throw this phone to Alaska when Chloe reached over and pressed 7 for me. I nodded at her in thanks and put the rest of my number in. I looked up to see Dad and Lauren gone.

"Went to get more coffee. Apparently, we are a handful and they need as much energy they can get to deal with us." Tori said, when she saw me looking at their empty seats.

I nodded. A few seconds later, something beeped. I looked up to see Chloe and Tori staring at Simon. It seemed that the beeping noise came from him phone. Didn't he just get it? Who would text him?

The same thought occurred to everyone else because they quickly said they didn't do it. Nervously, Simon opened up the text and read it out loud.

"Jeez, it took us long enough to find you. It appears that you are much closer to us now. That can't be good. Don't worry Simon, your "prank" will appear soon enough." he read. "The hell? Is this from the same people who sent us that movie?"

"Text them back! Quick!" Chloe said, leaning over his shoulder to see the screen better.

Simon nodded and quickly typed up a message. "What does it say?" I asked.

"Why the hell are you stalking us, you creepers." Chloe read. She looked up, smiling. "I think that sends a good message."

I shrugged and Simon pressed send. Another beeping noise rang out, and we looked at Tori, and her guilty phone. I looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to be writing this, but one of my good friends are in love with you. Tee hee. And a winky smiley face." She read.

"That's the second time someone has mentioned someone being in love with you." Simon said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Tori!" Chloe exclaimed, excitedly. "You have a secret admirer! That is so sweet!"

"Not so sweet, Chloe." I said. "The admirer can be potentially dangerous."

"They sound like kids." Simon pointed out.

"Ones messed up in the brain. Text back, Tori." I said.

Tori wrote out the reply and held the phone up for us to see. "Who are you?" Simon read. "Good. Send."

Next, my phone beeped. Chloe groaned. "I'm getting tired of this. Go on, open it."

"Hey Teddy Bear," I read in a monotone. "had fun yesterday. Wink."

Tori burst out laughing. "When did this happen, kids?" She managed to choke out.

"Never." Chloe replied, laughing and a little red faced. "I never sent it. Trust me."

"I mean, you'd never call this guy Teddy Bear, right? Maybe more of a... Dare-Bear." Simon snorted.

"Dare-Bear the scary Care Bear!" Tori cried, laughing.

I tried for a scowl but it was kind of funny. I quickly texted her back, making it clear that I wasn't her Teddy Bear.

"Aw, Derek, you're no fun." Simon groaned.

I smirked at him. Lauren and Dad came back carrying milkshakes and two cups of coffee, and some regular milk. They set it on the table and we all grabbed our own things. Simon wordlessly grabbed the milk carton and started to chug it. My milkshake was, by far, the largest Chloe had seen, what with her eyes as wide an dinner plates.

"What flavour?" She asked, twisting her straw around.

I took a large gulp and swallowed. "Strawberry. Yours?"

She smiled and let Skye have a sip of her milkshake. "Chocolate. Trade?"

We traded. Chloe took a good, long slurp. I, on the other hand, took a dainty sip. I wouldn't want to empty out her entire cup.

When I handed hers back, she scowled at me. "It's half the size it was before!" I shrugged apologetically.

"That's Derek for you, Chloe." Simon laughed.

Suddenly, both Simon and Tori's phones bleeped loudly. Lauren and Dad looked at both of them, confused. Underneath the table, Chloe kicked my shin.

"Just us! Testing stuff out!" She said, holding up her phone and laughing, like the bad liar she is.

"Yup." I added, voice betraying no emotion. Chloe smiled guiltily, and I tried for a half-hearted smile, then gave up, going back to my regular frown.

The adults stared at us for a while. Simon and Tori were visibly holding their breaths until Lauren shrugged and went back to her milkshake, Dad following suite.

"Soo... " Chloe tried for a subject change. "How much longer till we see Derek's paaarents?" There was this excitement in her voice. Honestly, she may be more excited about this than me.

"Maybe tomorrow. Or maybe," Lauren eyed our scruffy worn out attire. "we need to shop for some, I dunno, _presentable _clothing for you guys?"

"SHOPPING!" Tori squealed, jumping up, arms in the air.

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm for such a trivial thing. Tori scoffed _and _rolled her eyes at our lack of enthusiasm for such a trivial thing.

"Into the car. Lets go. Move your butts." Tori sighed and started herding us towards the door. "We ain't got all day."

"Tori, I'm... tired." Chloe whispered the last part. I knew how much she hated being the weak and the one always needing help, but I told her to just say it.

"Fine." She grumbled begrudgingly. She took Skye from Chloe and kept on pushing her towards the car. "We need you rested and relaxed for tooomooorrow! So get your sleep. Go on, go on!" She shooed us towards the car with this chipper voice.

"What's up with her?" Simon asked, siding up to us.

"Shopping fever. But I can see where she's coming from. I need a new shirt." Chloe tugged at the hem of her plain yellow t-shirt with a peeling derpy duck graphic on it.

"But I like this shirt." I tried to make my voice all shocked.

Simon grinned. "Because it has his picture on it."

I leaned over Chloe to give him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Have you checked your blood sugar level yet?"

"Nah. I'll go do it now." He said, and wandered off towards the car.

"Wait! What was the text?" Chloe cried after him.

Simon turned around with a smirk. "It said, don't come after us. Or else."

"Which means that we come after them." I said.

"Naturally." Chloe replied. "What did your's say, Tori?"

"It said, ignore that last text."

"Obviously from your admirer." She teased. When she saw Tori's scowl, she faked a yawn and said, "I think I'll get some sleep. Need to be alert to make sure Tori doesn't drive us into the poor house."

"Heard that!" Tori cried from behind us. "Skye, your parents are bad creatures. Bad." I heard her mutter to him.

"Stop corrupting the poor guy's brain!" I said back. I vaguely saw her stick her tongue out at me.

"G'night Derek." Chloe interrupted.

"'Night." I said back

* * *

"What do you think, Derek?" Chloe asked, gazing up at me, holding a shirt up to her chest. "Do you like it?"

I was sure I was giving her the "deer in headlights" look, because she raised an eyebrow. It was a simple question, but why couldn't I answer it?

For starters, all those girlfriend tips that Simon gave started piling up in my brain, making it go into overload. In my honest opinion, the shirt completely drained the colour from her face, giving her that dark, dead look she tried to avoid at all costs. But if I told her that, she'd get angry. Wouldn't she? But this was Chloe I was talking about. She'd take it in stride, right? Or would she freak, dump me in the middle of the mall with one huge slap? I wasn't some fashion critic. I have no fashion sense at all, so why-

"Derek?"

"Uh..." I ran a hand through my hair. "It's...uh..."

Chloe rolled her eyes at me. "If you don't like it, just say it."

The words seemed to stop at my throat, practically choking me. I could feel my face going red. I tried to hold it all in, but it just came flooding out. Tori and Simon passed by with a handful of their clothes as soon as it burst out of me. "It makes you look like a freaking zombie."

Chloe paused for a moment. All time seemed to pause, too. Tori and Simon stared at me in shock. "Dude. Rule number seventy-four?" He reminded.

I was about to open my mouth for an apology when Chloe smiled at me. "You know, you're right. I'll go for another colour. Thanks, Derek." And off she skipped happily to a rack.

I let out a huge breath of relief. "Close one, bro..." Simon murmured and walked towards the counter to pay for his stuff.

"Aren't you getting anything?" Chloe was back, and with a different shirt in her hand. I shook my head. I didn't need anything.

"Guys! Wait!" Chloe called, as they were leaving the store. "Derek didn't get anything. Be there in twenty." Simon grinned and nodded, dragging Tori off by her elbow.

Chloe grabbed mine. She dragged me off to the guy section of the store, which, I noted, was considerably darker than the girls' side. Huh.

"How's this one?" Chloe asked, holding up a grey hoodie. Then she looked at me. "Nah, you already have one."

She shuffled through shelves and racks, holding things up for inspection, then shaking her head and putting them back. At one point, she paused and gave me an annoyed look. "You _can _help me, y'know."

So I absentmindedly sifted through clothes till I found a long sleeved baggy t-shirt that looked okay. I cleared my throat, and Chloe looked up. "Oh, you found something!" She looked at it, then me, and smiled. "So you like it?"

I shrugged. "Guess so." Chloe tilted her head, and then pulled out the same shirt, one size down.

"Take both of these and try them on." I sighed and made my way to the changing room. The guy manning the rooms, or in this case, stalls, gave me a small smile.

"Girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded. He grinned and shook his head, then gave me a card to one of the rooms to hand on the door knob.

I put the first one on, and came out. This was the size of my choice. It was all baggy, not hinting anyone about the muscles I have. Chloe was standing outside the door. She evaluated me.

"I take it you like this one?" I gave her a small smile. She pushed me back into the stall. "Try the one I chose."

So I put that on, and came out. Chloe's eyebrows shot up. "What?" I grumbled. She turned me around the face the full length mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked, standing beside me.

I looked at myself. The shirt was still baggy, but didn't make me look like I was seriously obese. It didn't cling on my muscles, but gave away tiny hints that I had them. Then I noticed how tiny Chloe looked standing next to me. I found this amusing.

"Which one do you want?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I grumbled incoherently a bit. She poked me in the stomach with her finger. "If you don't choose in five seconds, I'll do it myself."

She started counting down and I looked at the two shirts worriedly. Chloe obviously liked this one, and the baggy one was, well, it didn't make me look any better than I already do.

"One! Which one?" I sighed in defeat.

"This one." I muttered. She whooped and jumped up to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Take it off so we can buy it. No, wait, wear it out. C'mon. I'll get your other clothes." She picked up my shirt and sweater and danced out happily. The change room guy clapped me on the back as I handed the card to him and left.

"You're a good person, bro." I nodded and walked to the cashier, where Chloe was already waiting.

"Wearing it out?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Chloe nodded. She dumped her shirt onto the counter first and pulled out a twenty from her pocket.

"No change." She said apologetically. The girl rung her up, and gave her the shirt in a bag. She stuffed my clothes into the bag and waited for me.

"Looks good." The girl remarked as she handed me my change.

"I know." Chloe said flatly and dragged me out of the store by my arm. "Lets go find the others." She said in a more perky tone. Okay, then.

I trailed behind her as she drifted from store window to store window. She stopped at a jewelry display and fingered a bracelet, then walked on towards the food court. I was excited about my present. I knew she'd like it.

As we approached the table everyone was sitting at, Tori stood up and waved her arms in my direction. "And the Beast was human again!" She announced, then sat back down.

"Nice shirt." Dad commented, picking up a fry and swirling it in a pool of ketchup.

"Thanks."

"Did Chloe choose it?" Simon asked, smiling. Chloe grinned.

"Nope. I just... downsized it a bit."

"Explains a lot."

I looked at the fries that they had gotten me and dug in.

"Guys, we're almost to... Derek's parent's house," Dad seemed to choke a bit on the words, "I think we should get a move on and stake out the house before we go there."

* * *

**I cannot say how sorry I am about the wait, so I give you... A LONG CHAPTER! **

**Yay! I would have made it longer, but really? 5,626 words were enough, I think. **

**The end draws nigh. ACK! I think I might cry. **

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

* * *

We had been sitting in the car, across the street from the house of my parents for half an hour, with no activity to report.

Chloe, Tori and Simon underwent several rounds of a hand game called "stella-ella-hola" to pass the time. They invited me to play, but I declined and continued to stare out the window. So many questions were piling up in my head.

_Do they even want me?_

_Should we call first?_

_Are they even there?_

It was possible that they may have been at work, which explained how no lights flickered on in the windows. The sun was setting, giving the small white house an orange-y glow. There was a small porch swing, and a neatly cut lawn.

Ten minutes later, us kids were all sprawled on the seats, taking a small nap. Chloe's head was on my chest while Simon's head was on her stomach. Tori's legs were settled on Simon's stomach.

"Kids!" Lauren shrieked, and we all jumped up, sleep making our eyesight fuzzy, causing us to clunk our heads together. Not bothering to register the pain, we smushed our faces to the glass of the window and looked out.

A young girl- maybe 13?- was skateboarding down the street and up the driveway of the house we were watching. It was all so fast, we didn't even get a good look at her. She stepped on the board, making it flip up and into her arms while she fished out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, bellowing, "I'm home, Mom!" as she stepped inside. Totally oblivious to us stalking her.

"Sister?" Tori whispered.

Simon gave a low whistle. "Hey Dad. Since Derek is adopted, I'm not really that girl's brother, right?"

Dad snorted and I mock scowled at Simon. "We don't even know if she's a relative of mine."

That felt funny. Saying "relative". The only relatives I've had are Dad, Simon and now Tori. Possibly those boys at the lab, not that I knew for sure. Finding out I have even more relations? Weird.

Simon grinned. "That makes things so much better. For me, at least." Chloe and Tori rolled their eyes at Simon's girl-craziness.

A little later, the same girl came outside. This time though, wearing a red tank top and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. She was barefoot, probably not bothering to put shoes on.

She was hauling a large black garbage bag out the side of the house, heaving it into a garbage bin and wheeling the bin to the edge of the curb. She went back, and then returned with a green bin, probably compost. She set it beside the larger bin and looked around. She had black hair, somewhat like mine only more glossy and long, tied back with a red bandanna. Her eyes were grey. She was probably half a head taller than Chloe. After checking the perimetre, she stepped back cautiously and then turned around and jogged back into the house, slamming the door shut.

"I think we have fulfilled our stalking duties." Tori announced. Dad nodded and started the car up. Chloe glanced at a starstruck Simon, and grinned.

"Yeah, and Simon found new prey."

Simon just grinned dopily. I sighed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Snap out of it."

He blinked and shook his head, slapping my hand away, grinning. "Ahh, shut up."

"So, where to?" Lauren asked. Dad and Lauren had switched places. She said she was tired from all the driving. Dad didn't really mind. He enjoyed it.

"Park?" He asked, taking a right turn. A huge park loomed overhead. There were no kids there, for some reason. Maybe because it was getting late. Their parents must have wanted them to come in for dinner. Speaking of food...I was hungry. Again.

Tori grinned and jumped up and down in her seat. "Yes! Dibs on swings!"

Simon laughed. "Uh-huh. We'll see who gets there first."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. The question is, are you going to accept it?"

"Pshaw. 'Course."

The car halted in front of the park. Simon and Tori gave each other a quick side-ways glance and then lunged for the door. They both pulled at the handle while we all sat there calmly watching them.

"Darn you, Child Protection Lock!" Tori yelled as Simon climbed to the front of the car, crawled around Dad and opened the door from there. He jumped out and raced towards the swings.

"Oh no you don't!" Tori yelled, and shot a binding spell at him. He froze for a second before disappearing.

"Simon!" Chloe yelled and leaped up trying to open the same door they were struggling with before. "Stupid Child Protection!"

Once we finally tumbled out of the car, Chloe left me to get Skye while she ran towards the swings.

After a few couple silent seconds, we heard a, "Simon, you idiot!" yelled, and then someone asking for mercy.

Obviously, Simon.

When we all got to them, Simon was laying on the sand with his eyes closed, while Chloe and Tori sat cross legged on either side of him.

I nudged him with the toe of my sneaker. "Is he dead?"

I looked back at Dad to see where he was, and was surprised to hear a groan and someone yanking on my leg.

I fell down butt-first next to Tori, wincing.

"He's definitely not dead. But he will be." I growled, grabbed his ankle. I left Skye with Tori while I dragged him around, towards the monkey bars, Simon apologizing the whole way.

I ignored him, and strung him on the top of the bars leaving him there.

"Impressive." Chloe said, coming from behind me.

"Very." Simon said in a monotone.

"So, how did you disappear?" she asked.

Simon rearranged himself so he lounging. "Remember when I said that I could have gotten us into that amusement park without paying? That's my little teleporting spell. I can only do little stuff, though. Going from one side of the gate to the other would have been simple."

"Interesting." Chloe said, nodding. "Your powers are improving."

"Eh." He shrugged, and flipped over, landing in the sand, feet planted firmly.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." She said, mouth forming a little 'o'.

I left them to it, while I went in search of Dad. I found him resting in the car, eyes closed. Lauren wasn't there, so I took it as a green light to open the passenger side door and slide in, startling him awake.

"Oh. Hey bud." He said sleepily stretching out his arms and yawning. "What's up?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I was just wondering..."

I paused. How should I say this?

"Wondering what?"

"Why did you agree to let me see my parents so easily?" I blurted out. Well then...

Dad stared at me, all traces of tiredness vanishing. "Well. I felt that...that you deserve to know the people who gave birth to you." He said uneasily.

"Did you want me to go live with them?" I asked bluntly.

Dad's eyes widened. "No! Derek, no! Derek, you're MY son. Maybe not by blood, but I love you enough to make up for that."

"But didn't you figure that maybe my biological parents, might not let you take me back?"

He sighed, slumping against the seat. "Yes. And it has been bothering me ever since I agreed to this. Believe me, if I could take back the moment that I agreed to this, I would. In a heartbeat. I don't want you taken away from me."

Now it was my turn to slump against my seat. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with Skye?"

I glanced at him. His eyes were closed. "Dad?"

"What should I say, Derek?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Dad chuckled. "You're so big now. Sometimes I wish you were six again." He reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture. "Remember this?"

I took the picture from him and cracked a smirk. It was from when I went to the beach for the first time. I was looking curiously at the beach equipment while Simon was standing on a sand bucket, wielding a blue plastic shovel, striking a heroic pose.

"Yeah. You still have this?"

"Of course. I have all your pictures. They're hidden."

I didn't say anything, just wordlessly handed the picture back and watched him stuff it back into his wallet. "about Skye..."

"Yeah?"

"You say you found him in a basket outside our house?"

"Uh-huh." I said, nodding and looking out the window where Simon was trying to convince Chloe to jump off the bars at least, which she furiously refused.

"Do you think... there was a reason he was put there?"

"Uh..."

"What if he could pose as a danger to us? What if the Cabal left him there, knowing we wouldn't refuse him?"

"Stupid Cabal." I muttered, crossing my arms, unconsciously pouting . Dad laughed. "I... I really can't imagine life without Skye anymore."

Dad gave me a look that said, _go on..._

Instead, I laughed. "Did that sound as cheesy as I think it did?"

"Cheesier."

Humming a sigh, I sat up and smiled sheepishly at Dad. "Can I take Chloe to that ice-cream stand that we passed?"

"Sure. Just... don't let her pay this time."

I put my hands up. "Hey! That was only once, I really DID forget my wallet. Go easy on me. I have mine here now." I pulled it out of my back pocket and waved it around.

He laughed and shooed me out of the car. "Go get her, Wolfie."

I shot him a look concerning his choosing of words, and stepped out. That was when I realized that Dad hadn't answered my question about Skye. I looked back, to see his eyes closed, worry etched into his face. There was so much he wasn't sharing with the rest of us. All that worry. He wouldn't share the burden. I wondered how much those phones we got bit into our budget. So I decided to let it slide. For now at least.

I saw Skye sitting in a baby swing, being pushed by Tori while talking to Lauren. From what I heard, they both had this weird shopping addiction.

"Chloe and I are going to go get some ice-cream. Can you watch Skye for us?" I asked gruffly. I was fully aware that Lauren was here, and that made asking Tori a million times more difficult than it usually was. Lauren looked at me like she was restraining the urge to interrogate me to hell.

"Nope. I'm done my duty. Take him with you. It won't kill anyone." She dropped the baby bag at my feet and handed Skye to me. He was wriggling happily around.

I begrudgingly took him, and then whispered to her, "All of us need to talk later." before smiling at Lauren, picking up the bag and slinging it on my shoulder, and then heading towards Chloe.

Chloe was on the top of the monkey bars when I got there. She grinned at Simon, then at me, and then did a sloppy flip, landing on her behind.

"Did you see that?" She asked us excitedly. It was a start...

"Yeah, I did."

"Great job, Chloe! Next time, I'll teach you how to kick someone while doing that." Simon said, grinning.

"I get to kick stuff now!" She repeated, elatedly. She jumped at grabbed hold of a middle bar.

While she swung around, I turned to Simon and smiled at him. "Can you please babysit Skye?" I didn't want to evaluate any more than I had to.

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'p'. "I am hungry, and I wanted to chill for a bit. Sorry, you're just going to have to take him with you on your date."

"Wha- Wait, how'd you know?"

He winked. "You have that lustful look in your eyes."

My lip curled back in disgust at his sense of humor. "Chill! I was only teasing."

"Well don't. C'mon Chloe, lets go get some ice-cream." I turned around and started walking. I heard her say a quick bye to Simon and jog up beside me.

"Do you have his strap thingy?" She asked, already digging in the baby bag that I was carrying. I stopped to let her shuffle through everything until she found it. I dumped the bag on the ground and handed her Skye while I put it on.

"Who's a good baby? Huh? You're a good baby, aren't you? Aren't you?" She cooed while tickling him. Skye laughed like a lunatic. Must have gotten that from Chloe.

No! Wait! What am I thinking? He isn't ours. Well, not by blood. He couldn't have inherited our genes. I really need to stop thinking like this. To distract myself, I put Skye into the strap thing and let Chloe carry the bag.

"So..." I started, scratching the back of my neck. She jumped in right away.

"How do you think that other group acquired our phone numbers the moment we hooked everything up?"

I mulled it over. "Tracking device?"

"How the hell would they get a tracking device on us?" She burst out. I looked at her in surprise.

"You've obviously been thinking about for far too long." I teased. But she was right. I couldn't say that I hadn't been attempting to wrap my mind over this, either.

"You're right." She pressed her palm against her forehead, thinking, then glanced at me. "So... your sister?" She asked, a grin growing on her face.

I chuckled. "Ah, yeah. I guess. Or maybe she isn't."

"Simon would love that. But she looked a little too young for him."

I grinned at her, and played with Skye's hair for a few quiet moments.

"Are you, um, nervous?" She asked, quietly.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sort of. Are you?"

Chloe nodded meekly and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why are _you _nervous?"

"Well, mostly the whole, 'meet the parents thing, hope they'll like me', and then, I hope everything goes well for you."

Smiling I grabbed her hand and held it. "That's sweet." I said, looking down at her, "But don't worry. I can handle it. I'm a big boy now."

Chloe laughed and pulled me along to the ice-cream guy. She chose a vanilla and chocolate swirl while I got a cone laden with crunchy and caramel-ish goodness.

We sat down at a bench and ate. The cone was delicious, and it was fun just chilling with Chloe. But of course, that had to be ruined when Skye knocked back into me, causing me to fwap the entire whopping cone on my face. We all sat in silence for a few seconds before Chloe practically had a seizure from laughing.

I scowled at her and tried to wipe it off with my hands, but that ended up adding more ice-cream to my face on account of my hands being coated with the stuff.

Chloe snorted and dug through the bag for a tissue. She bit her lip and chuckled. "Uh, Derek. It's a no go on the sanitary sheets."

I groaned. "Great. Good job, little man."

Skye smiled happily at me. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. How could one little creature have so much evil in him?

Skye stuck his tongue out and drooled. Chloe laughed and played with his hands. "He's like a little puppy!"

I gave her a side-ways glance. "Technically..."

She waved my statement away. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

I guess there was no time like the present, so I cleared my throat. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"I... uh, got you something." I scratched the back of my head, matting my hair with ice-cream.

Her face lit up and she sat up straighter. "Really? What?" She asked, grinning.

I looked at my hands and sighed, wiping them on my pants before pulling out the small box. I gave it to her shyly, and watched as she carefully opened it.

When she saw the gift, she gasped, and pulled it out, bringing the silver bracelet into view. It had tiny seashells dangling on it's links and made clinking sounds every time it was moved.

"Aw, Derek." She smiled up at me, "It's beautiful. Thank you!" She immediately slipped it on and stretched her arm out, letting the light catch the seashells making it play around on her face. She turned to me and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a hug. Therefore spattering herself with ice-cream. She gave me a peck on the cheek and pulled back, licking her lips.

"My new favourite." She announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "Caramel crunch?"

She traced a finger along the bridge of my nose and waved the ice-cream that came off. "Caramel crunch _Derek_. The yummiest flavour ever."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You have ice-cream all over you, y'know." I murmured.

She fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. "Do I?"

Skye chose this moment to puff out his cheeks and squeal. We both jumped back and laughed. "I think we should head back. And clean up."

Chloe nodded and picked up the bag. She scrunched up the ice-cream wrapper and tossed it into the garbage can from quite a distance. It made it in and she jumped up and pumped her fists. "Oh yeah! Who's your mama? Woo!"

Skye clapped and reached his hands out to Chloe. "Mama!"

Chloe froze and twisted around, laughing nervously. "No, Skye. I didn't mea-"

"Mama!"

"Well crap." I stated. Chloe nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What happened to _you_?" Was the first thing we were greeted with when we reached the car. They had a few bags of half full opened chip bags with them.

"Hey Tori. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. And how's your day going?" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"Skip that stuff. Answer the question." Tori snorted, hands on her hips.

"Well Skye here was jumping around a bit and sort of... " Chloe trailed off.

"Squashed the entire cone in my face, and then it got on Chloe." I inserted.

"Not gonna ask how that happened." Simon muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

I scowled at him. "Bro, I think you need a hug."

His head snapped up and he backed away quickly, hiding behind Dad. "No, no. It's okay."

Tori laughed and tickled Skye. "Did you put ice-cream all over your Daddy? Did you?"

"Uh, Tori, not a good idea..." Chloe whispered.

"DADDY!" Skye screeched happily. We were silenced in surprise.

"First word!" Simon yelled, jumping out from behind Dad.

"Uh, not exactly." I said, wincing.

"He said his first word already? What! What was it?"

I looked at Chloe and she glared back at me. "I'm not telling them."

I sighed. "Skye's first word was Mama."

Tori shrieked and hugged Chloe. "That totally gives you preference over Derek!"

Chloe sighed and grimaced. "We were trying to avoid this."

"This what?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"The whole Mommy Daddy thing."

Dad looked confused. "Why would you want that?"

"Because he isn't our kid. What if we have to let him go?" I said, running a hand through my hair. "It'll make the whole ordeal that much harder."

"Well, we didn't think of that, did we?" Lauren said quietly, but then perked up. "Well, let's live in the present and savour each moment. That includes getting you guys cleaned up. There's a water park just that way." She pointed west. "Clean yourselves off and then change."

Chloe and I started to head there, when we realized Simon and Tori were following us.

"Why are you guys coming?" Chloe asked, smiling.

Tori pointed at the ice-cream on her cheek and Simon shrugged. "It's a water park! It'd be an insult to it for me not to come."

I sighed and continued to trudge along till we found the park. We spent a good twenty minutes splashing each other before Tori pointed out the Skye was getting cold. After she mentioned it, we all realized we were cold and ran for the car. Lauren was already standing there, tossing towels at us, smirking.

"I recall saying wash up, not take a bath." She said, and headed into the car.

"So? Super secret meeting?" Tori asked, toweling off her hair.

I nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna find that other group. Tonight."

"Tonight!" Chloe exclaimed loudly, eyes wide. Simon shushed her.

"Yeah. The faster it's done, the better."

"Plan?" Tori whispered.

"Well, uh, we sneak out..." I began, drying my hands.

"...And then we go along from there. Can you find a way to trace the texts, Tori?" Simon said, tossing his towel into the trunk of the car. He began rummaging through his suitcase for dry clothes.

"Of course." Tori sniffed haughtily, pulling out her own suitcase.

"Great. So from there, we can search the number on the internet and find the address of the owner." Chloe put in, taking Skye from me.

"I didn't know stalking people could be this easy." I remarked.

"Because you've never had someone to stalk." Simon said, smirking. I laughed and tossed my towel at Simon's head.

"Just go about everything naturally. I'll wake you guys up at around two thirty and we can head to the address. Most likely, it won't be the headquarters, but it's somewhere to start." I informed them. "Tori, don't start searching for the address until after I wake you up, so that we can avoid suspicion. Chloe, can you get Liz to scout out the address before we leave to make sure it's safe?"

Chloe nodded and pulled out a sleeper for Skye to wear. I kneeled down next to her to hold him still while Chloe tried to wrestle his old clothes off, and then his new ones on. "Simon, make sure that the adults suspect _nothing._ Got it?" I continued.

"Yep." He replied from behind the car. He reappeared, pulling his shirt over his head. "That is an affirmative."

"Great- Skye! Stop! It! Stop!" Chloe cried, having trouble getting his arm through the sleeve.

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!" He screeched wiggling around. I tried getting his leg through the leg hole, but he was kicking around like an animal.

"Skye, Mama is getting very angry. Do you _want_ me to send corpses after you? Do you?" Chloe yelled, knocking the bag over in her frustration.

"That's a little bit morbid, Chloe." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he's being stubborn." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Simon laughed. "What with a mix of your genes? Of course he turned out stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and Chloe continued to brood until we finally caught on to what he was saying.

"Hey!" I yelled, scowling at my siblings. They broke down laughing.

"Neither of our genes are in this child. That wasn't funny." Chloe said, eyes narrowed. She looked like she could send a zombie after them and not feel bad at all.

"Oh yeah. It was." Tori replied.

Eventually, we got his clothes on and were heading to a fast food joint down the block. To make things seem natural, Simon presented a sketch of the whole group together, posing. Tori had one arm up, leaning against something, the other on her hip and an arrogant smile on her face. Chloe was sitting cross-legged making a funny face at Skye, who was sitting beside her and laughing. Lauren and Kit were both standing behind Chloe, grinning and moving their hands about like they were talking. I was on their other side, arms crossed, and smirking down at Chloe and Skye. Simon was mimicking Tori's pose with crossed eyes and his tongue sticking out beside her.

Everyone loved the picture. Most importantly, Dad and Lauren didn't notice a thing. Soon after, we checked into a small motel and went right to bed so that we'd be wide awake when two thirty came along. Well, at least everyone but Chloe and I. We were stuck trying to get Skye to fall asleep. No one in either room wanted his loud crying, so we were pushed to go sit outside in the hallway, trying to get him to sleep.

Once he did, we fell asleep too, and were woken up when the caretaker rudely asked us to, "git out of his dang hallway". We left and watched T.V. in the guys room until two thirty had arrived. We quietly woke Simon and Tori up, gathered the necessary equipment needed and rushed out of the building. We got outside, and ran to a club that promised free WiFi. It was the only place that was open that offered that. The problem was getting in.

So I ended up going in alone because I looked older. The bouncer didn't give me so much as a second glance after I handed him some money. As soon as I got in, the pounding of the music gave me an almost automatic headache. I could barely think straight, what with the sweaty bodies making me want to throw up and the flashing lights making it hard for me to see.

I stumbled along blindly until I reached a wall on the other side of the club. I went along from there till I reached a door, and pushed it open, gasping for air.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Chloe asked, concerned. I nodded, unable to speak, still gulping oxygen. "Okay..." She said, reluctantly.

"Well, we decided that Chloe shouldn't go in because of Skye." Simon said, gesturing towards the sleeping baby in the sling. All of us had figured that there was too big a chance that Skye would wake up one of the adults and all hell would probably break loose if we left him there.

"And maybe you shouldn't go in either." Tori noted slowly, squeezing past me and through the door.

I looked at Simon worriedly and he smiled. "Don't worry. We can handle ourselves against a bunch of drunk people. It'll be easy."

"Don't touch any alcohol!" Chloe yelled before the door shut behind them. She turned to me. "Are you really okay?"

I couldn't lie to her, so I just shook my head an sat down. "Senses were overloaded." I said in a raspy voice and she laughed, sitting down next to me after brushing an empty bag of chips away.

"I'm sorry. Drink some water." She pulled out a disposable water bottle out of her backpack and unscrewed the top, handing it to me.

I took it and gulped down about half of the bottle before handing it back to her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "It was so loud...and...and... sweaty." I shuddered at the memory and she reached up and ruffled my hair.

"You're okay now, though. Right?" I nodded and she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do if we find them?" Chloe asked. I rested my head on hers.

"Well..." I drawled the word out, "We'll ask them to stop harassing us."

"They obviously won't go down without a fight." Chloe snorted and I chuckled.

"So we're gonna give it to them. No big."

We fell silent until the door creaked open to reveal an angry Tori and a smug Simon. Chloe jumped up, startling Skye. She put a hand to his forehead to calm him, then asked what happened.

"Well... there was this really really cute guy talking to me-" Tori began, but was cut off swiftly by Simon.

"Hitting on you." He corrected.

"Talking. Anyways, this dork over here comes and asks him to leave me alone. And I don't need that, I was doing quite fine, actually."

"Yeah, except for the whole flirting shamelessly part." Simon muttered, leaning against the brick wall. His blond hair was given an orangish tone under the single lamplight above the door. It gave a good view of the dumpster.

"Shut up." Tori snapped, and then turned back to Chloe. "Anyways, the guy says that he was just talking and then they start arguing, and I'm sitting there, waiting for them to stop, and kicking this idiot under the table until he gives the guy this freakin' falcon punch-"

I grinned at Simon, slapping hands with him. "Awesome." I remarked, much to the disgust of Tori.

"-And leaves. So I apologize to the guy and he still slips me his number, and then I leave. The end."

"Well, at least he wasn't that angry at you." Chloe said, optimistically.

"Oh, but you should've seen the daggers he was glaring at Simon. He would have wrung his neck if I wasn't there. That was a true gentleman." Tori sighed dreamily.

"Whatever." I snorted, glancing at Chloe. Did she think I was a gentleman? Did I even _want _to be? "Did you get the address?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of hard. I needed a fresher connection thing so I had to text the people and wait for them to reply." She took out her cell phone and passed it to Chloe.

Chloe read the texts and laughed. She passed it to me and I read it over.

_Hi there, people. Why are you bothering us?_

_What, did you have your memories wiped or someth- Oh, you did. Ahaha._

_Idiot._

_At least I'm not the one in love with VICTOOOORIIAAA._

_Not asking. Bye._

"And that's when I got a lock on them." Tori pointed out, taking the phone back.

"Don't the police have something like that? Like the tracker thing?" Simon asked, leaning over Tori's shoulder.

"Well duh." She replied, rolling her eyes and opening her laptop. She sat down on the ground cross legged, and began typing away. "I just ripped that technology off them and adjusted it to my liking."

Chloe took out her phone and typed the address out. She turned around and smiled at the air. Probably Liz.

"Yup. Little devil, that's what he is. Anyways, here's the address I was telling you about. Can you check it out?" She moved the phone forward and leaned it upward. Then she twisted her upper half a bit to look at Tori. "Tori, Liz is asking whether you take a left on Rosemerry."

"No, take a shortcut. I'll write it out, one sec." Tori dove into Simon's bag and took out a scrunched up sketch paper. She smoothed it out, then took one of his charcoals and scribbled out directions. Chloe took it from Tori and handed it to Liz. It was weird, seeing the paper just levitating all by itself, and knowing that the thing making it levitate would be standing with us if not for the Edison Group.

"So I take it that they weren't lying when they said we were near." Simon remarked.

"Nope. If the address is anywhere near to their real place of residence, then yes, we're very near. I just don't get how they manage to contact us so easily if they really are a project of the Edison Group." Tori replied, closing her laptop and putting it carefully in her bag.

Chloe jumped and I understood that Liz was back. She conversed with her a bit before turning to us and smiling. "Coast clear guys. Looks like we found the Group's headquarters."

"They weren't very careful in concealing themselves, were they?" Tori mused as we got up and left the alley. Chloe was leading us, who was following Liz.

"Maybe they want us to find them." Simon said. We crossed a street and continued up. There was a sweet summer breeze, and the moon was out tonight. No stars, there was too much light pollution. Just the brightest moon ever.

"Well then, it would have been easier to send a text saying, 'Come save us!' instead of harassing us to no end." Tori grumbled. Chloe was up front, chatting happily to herself... er, with Liz.

"Well, they didn't get me." Simon said proudly.

"Yet," Tori replied darkly, and with a hint of a smirk, ran up beside Chloe. Chloe gasped, and shoved Tori away.

"Tori! You were standing on Liz!" She scolded. A twig levitated and tapped Tori's shoulder consolingly. Tori smiled.

"Anyways, I want to meet Tori's admirer." Simon chuckled, nudging me with his elbow.

"Hmm?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him. "Why?"

"Teasing ammo, baby!" He cried and punched the air with his fist. I laughed and told him to quiet down.

Soon after, we reached a small building; no more than two stories high. It looked like a private clinic. I walked up beside Chloe and tapped her. She jumped, then turned around, rolling her eyes at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is the right building?"

She nodded. "Yes. Liz is just looking for a safe entrance for us."

I turned to include Tori and Simon in our little circle. "When we get in, we're going to find the experiments wing. Okay? And no splitting up. I don't know if we will be able to handle them on our own, if they come. But together-"

Tori cut me off doing a fake cheer in a fake cheerleader voice. Ugh. "We can do anything! Yaaay!"

"Tori, just shut up. For once in your life, please!" Simon groaned, massaging his forehead with his fingers and palm.

"Liz found a place." Chloe piped up, and started walking to the side of the building. We quickly hustled to follow her, and found her staring up at a lone window on a brick wall.

"Liz says that we can get in safely from there." She began jumping up and down, trying to reach it. Skye stirred, but she didn't take notice. We watched her, amused. When she caught sight of us, she scowled and told me to give her a boost. I opened my mouth to object but she put a hand up.

"I'm the smallest. I can get myself in, and make sure that you guys can fit in too." She handed the sling with Skye to Simon and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and kneeled down. She jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck as I stood. When I positioned myself directly under the window she climbed up so she was standing on my shoulders. Wobbling a bit, she grasped the sill of the window with both hands and I tightened my grip on her ankles. Apparently Liz was helping her because in a matter of minutes, the window was unlocked and Chloe was shimmying through. In the process, her shoe slipped off and clunked down on my head.

Which hurt.

Simon and Tori started snorting behind their hands, and I chucked the shoe at their heads.

"Come on!" I heard Chloe whisper. I looked up to see her head sticking out. "Found some rope!"

She threw the rope down and one by one we went up. Tori went first, and Chloe struggled to pull her inside, something that I knew she would find insulting. Next Simon went, then me. The thing is, I'm huge. My shoulders take up an entire doorway sometimes. This tiny window? Yeah, I was stuck.

Tori, Simon and Chloe, and I think Liz too were all pulling on my arm, and after an agonizing five minutes, I fell out of the window, tumbling into them, therefore making us all fall in a huge heap in the middle of the room. I quickly made sure that Skye was okay from that tumble. He groaned, but then went back to sleep. Then I heard someone coming towards the very room we were in, so I pushed all of us into a little corner, and just simply waited.

The door creaked open, and I could hear every single one of our breaths hitch in our throat.

"Mauvie, I saw what you did." A girl's voice asked. She sounded as old as us.

There was a chuckle, which was masculine. "Now what did I do?" he asked. He had a weird accent. British? Spanish? I wasn't any expert at deciphering accents.

There was a thump, and then an "ow!" from the boy. "You idiot!" The girl yelled. I couldn't see her, what with all the cardboard boxes and metal filing cabinets blocking our way. "You texted that Victoria girl!"

Tori's eyes widened, and Chloe put a hand on her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"No. On the contrary, _she_ texted _me _first. So there." The boy said smugly.

The door swooshed open again, and then shut. I thought maybe one of them had left, but someone else had entered. "Why are you guys fighting now?" It was a guy, and he sounded exasperated.

"Mauvie here texted your crush!" The girl screeched.

"I do not have a crush!" The second boy denied profusely.

"Sure you don't." The first guy, with the accent... Mauvie, said.

"Whatever. What did I say about leaving the window open, Mauvie?" The second boy chided, and went to shut it. Beside us. We all looked up to see him fingering the rope, frowning.

Please don't see us, please don't see us...

Instead of turning to smile evilly at us, he stuck his head out the window, the same way Chloe had done, and looked around. He had wavy blonde hair, and wore regular street clothes. Was he even an experiment?

"Did any of you lose a shoe?" He asked. Oh shi-

"No." The other two kids replied. They came up beside him. They too wore regular clothes. The girl had waist length brown hair and was very pale. Almost like a ceramic doll. The other boy who I took was Mauvie had black hair that reached just beneath his ears in a shaggy style and was tan. Like those models Tori drooled over in her magazines.

"And here's a rope." The blond boy paused and his expression darkened. "Someone is in here."

"But who would try to break in here?" Mauvie said, visibly appalled.

The evil smirk did really come now. He turned and left our sight. The girl and Mauvie followed him. There was the _tack-tack _of a keyboard, and then a bing.

"Let's just make su-"

There was another bing. Coming from Chloe's bag. She paled and grabbed my hand. Footsteps neared and as if on silent agreement, we jumped out. They jumped back, a little surprised. Tori's hands flew up and she looked about ready to blast these kids to oblivion. Simon's action's were the same, and I just growled at them. Simon handed Chloe to Skye and I could feel that she was about to start protesting about being stuck with babysitting duties.

"No, Chloe. Keep Skye safe." I muttered out, not taking my eyes off the kids. The blond was smirking and I just wanted to punch it off his face.

"Is that what you named him, hon? Skye?" The blond practically purred.

Chloe growled. Growled! "Shut up."

"Now now. I see you're taking after your boyfriend."

Chloe took a step forward and I put a hand out.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Simon asked in a dangerous low voice. His hands were still ready to cast a spell.

"Doing what?" Mauvie asked innocently.

"Sending us movies of us, sending _babies _for God's sake, what else do you have planned?" Tori spat out.

They all looked at Tori. Mauvie and the girl both broke out into a grin. "Oh, so _this _is the girl. Victoria-" The girl started, but was cut off sharply by Tori.

"Tori."

"Tori. Okay. I can see why you like her, A.J. She's a fiery one." The girl corrected. A.J. must be the blondie.

A confused expression slipped onto her face. "Clear this up now. Why do you like me? I don't even know you, and I've been hearing quite a bit about your crush for these two weeks. Explain."

A.J. shook his head. "Marie-Claire! How could you?"

"Oh, mate. Don't worry- Ooh! The baby!" Mauvie began, but got distracted by Skye. Skye who was now waking up.

"Shh, Skye. Go back to sleep. This isn't the best time!" Chloe whispered. Of course, the little rebel that he is, he woke up and wiggled a bit so that he was sitting up.

He gurbled and reached two hands to Mauvie, clutching and unclutching his fists.

"Baby!" Mauvie cried, and flew at Chloe. Chloe hugged Skye to herself and glared at Mauvie.

"Don't touch him." She whispered.

"But... but, I m-missed him." Mauvie whispered back, lower lip trembling.

"You'll hurt him!" Chloe yelled, causing Mauvie to flinch back.

"No! I promise, I won't! Can I just hold him? Please?"

Chloe searched his face. Biting her lip, she slowly handed him to Mauvie.

"Chloe!" Simon, Tori and I all cried at once.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"I trust him." She said evenly, staring at me in the eyes.

"He will hurt him!" Tori yelled at her.

Chloe pointed to Mauvie, who was cuddling with Skye and tickling him. "Does that look like someone who is going to hurt an innocent baby? Does it?"

"But... them..." Simon jerked his thumb towards the other two.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in response. She tiredly looked at them. "Look, just leave us alone, please? Whatever we did, sorry, okay? We're sorry."

"What? No! You managed to have one of our friends killed. How could we forgive you?" Marie-Claire cried, waving her hands around angrily. A.J. put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Us, on the other hand, were shocked. "W-what? How?" Simon said, voice raspy. We killed someone? And if I had anything to do with it, that would mean I would have two people's blood on my hands. Oh, I'm a murderer!

"Wouldn't you like to know." A.J. snapped.

"Uh, yeah. Actually we do. Unless we get some proof here, we're not believing it." Tori said confidently, and looked back at us. "Right guys?" She forced out through gritted teeth.

We snapped out of our thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Sure, okay..." we mumbled.

"Ha, proof? You ca-" A.J. began, but was cut off by Chloe.

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence. We're not in some bad action film."

I held in my laughter, but couldn't help that my mouth was just itching to flare up into a smile.

"Okay, snuggle time is over." Tori announced, and snatched Skye from Mauvie. Mauvie waved sadly at Skye and trooped back to his friends.

"Why'd you give us Skye. How did you even get him?" Simon asked. His hands were no longer ready to launch a spell. They didn't seem as threatening anymore.

"We didn't give _you _Skye." Marie-Claire said angrily. Jeez. "We gave him to the happy couple right there." She pointed to Chloe and I, and I could tell without looking back that her cheeks were flaming fire-engine red.

"Okay then..." Simon said slowly. "How did you get Skye in the first place?"

"Oh, and why does he resemble Fido and Chloe?" Tori added. I mentally face-palmed at the use of the nickname.

Mauvie's lips tugged into a smile. "I can tell you that. There's this machine in the lab, and it's sort of like a DNA mix-mffmmf." Marie-Claire slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to know. We're not answering any questions for you, understand? The fact that you killed..." She choked on the name, "...Gabriel overrules everything right now."

"Who's Gabriel?" Chloe asked. She'd come up and was now peeking out from behind me, using my body as a barrier between the other kids.

"My brother." She whispered, eyes downcast. Then she shook her head and removed her hand from Mauvie's mouth. "It's nothing personal, I just want to get revenge."

"As in... qqqqqqk..." Mauvie did that cutting throat motion.

Well this can't be good.

* * *

**Okay guys! I'm sorry! If you type "FlubberDubberBlah" into your review, you can get a one-shot. It doesn't have to be DP. It can be an OC story, or DP. One of those two. R AND R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series. **

* * *

"I think that we have a right to vouch for ourselves. We never did that, Marie-Claire." Simon announced, crossing his arms over his chest and staring intently at her.

She scoffed. "Call me M.C. And as if you would remember. Tori's mother dearest wiped your memories." I could see Tori visibly flinch from that verbal blow and I could feel myself getting angry. We could insult her if we wanted. We could tease her. But not them. We barely knew them.

"Shut up." Tori whispered, obviously trying to seem unaffected in the least bit. It wasn't working.

I could see A.J.'s expression soften as he gazed at Tori's face. "Don't listen to Mauvie. We're not going to kill you, don't worry."

I took this as my cue to step in. "Listen. All we ask is that you leave us alone. We're sorry if we did anything wrong, but as you said, we don't remember. Can we go now?"

"No." A.J., M.C., and Mauvie all replied at once. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is our proposition." M.C. said, all business. She paced back and forth. The room was small, so she took about two steps before turning around and repeating. "We need you to break us out of here. Only us. The rest have their own accommodations ready once they break free, which they will. We're the only ones who didn't, so we got you to come here."

"Um, no, not really. We came here for Fido's parents." Tori said, jerking a thumb towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you did come here, right? We helped you find out that Derek has parents still alive, didn't we?" M.C. growled, getting up in Tori's face suddenly. She held her ground and they both glared at each other.

"Well, to our knowledge." Mauvie coughed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, stepping out from behind me, hands on her hips. Her angry stance.

"We mean, that that video we sent was quite a few years old. They could be dead for all we know." He clarified.

"They aren't. I summoned his grandma up. She said they were alive."

"Emilee Darsen?"

"Yes." I answered, eyes narrowed. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"She's a lunatic." A.J. said, wiping (possibly fake) tears from his eyes.

"What?" I echoed Chloe, even more angry. Chloe put a hand on my forearm to calm me.

"She's one of those hippies. The Edison Group screwed her up so bad. They put her through this reproduction test later, and at the end, it was either she lived, or her kid. The Edison Group chose the kid and Emilee died." A.J. said, smiling crudely.

I took two long strides and had him by his collar. "Don't you fu-" I couldn't finish my sentence because this bright purple orb surrounded him and made it an absolute necessity to get my hands off him. He stood inside smirking.

"Don't I what? What were you going to say, werewolf?"

"A.J. stop!" Mauvie yelled, glaring at both of the other kids. M.C. took a step and Mauvie's hand flew up. "Stop, or I promise you, your auras will be drained like never before. You won't be able to breath." He threatened.

They both froze, and after a while, the purple stuff flew down. Guess he had a serious side to him too.

Mauvie turned to us, rubbing his temple tiredly. "Look, just break us out, please? We don't enjoy staying in this hell hole any more than you guys."

Immediately, my mind started whirring. Where would we keep them? Four teenagers were already too much for Lauren and Dad to handle, how could they take care of six? Is there a place we can send them? And orphanage for supernaturals? Should we get them out from the window?

"You have the necessary means to break out, why hadn't you before? I mean, we got in easy enough." Simon asked. M.C. glared.

"Did you not hear us? We didn't have anywhere to go!" She all but shouted.

"But it's better than here." Chloe replied in an even voice.

M.C. looked as if she would happily skewer all four of us with a pencil.

Simon looked like he was thinking hard, while the rest of us glared at the enemy while they glared back with equal venom.

"Okay." Rang out his voice, shattering the silence and the mounting tension.

"W-wha... Simon!" Chloe looked shocked, and so did Tori. I probably just looked angry.

"Look guys, at least when _we_ escaped, we had two people to go to. Them? They have no one. So why don't we help fellow experiments. We've all been in their places." Simon explained, stealing a glance at M.C.

Oh so that's what it's about.

"Really Simon?" I started sarcastically, "Because it sure seems that you've become smitten with a particular girl and you perhaps want to impress her."

Everyone stared at me. What? Had they not noticed it?

"Dude... you said smitten." Mauvie choked out before dissolving in peels of laughter. I rolled my eyes as everyone else's voices accompanied his.

Chloe patted my arm, fighting off a grin. "It's alright Derek. It's kind of cute."

"Yeah Dewek, simply _adorable._" A.J. cooed, puckering his lips and making a dreamy face at me. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hilarious guys. Can we please get back to the situation at hand?" I grumped.

"Whatever. They're coming. C'mon Derek. What if you were in their place?" Simon pleaded.

I gave him a pained expression, and both him and Chloe instantly caught on. _I have been. _Chloe gave me a sideways hug, sighing a bit.

"Fine." I muttered, glaring at my shoes. That seemed to be enough for them as they whooped and ran around trying to get their measly belongings together. They were able to fit everything into one backpack.

"Alright, so how were we planning on doing this?" Tori asked from the back of the group as we huddled near the window. A.J. scoffed and tossed one end of the rope to the ground.

"Watch and learn, Princess." He smirked at Tori, who was positively seething. He motioned for me to go down, and with a little help from the band of misfits, I was able to squeeze out of the tiny window and go crashing to the ground. I wasn't a cat, so I didn't land on my feet. I did, though, land in a way that would hurt the least and only manage to have my face planted into Chloe's shoe.

"Derek, you okay?" Chloe whispered out.

"Yeah." I replied back. "What next, genius?"

"Chloe, you and the baby go down next." He said, ignoring me. The nerve of him.

"What!" Chloe exclaimed. "I can't climb down with him in my arms."

"Jump, silly." Mauvie laughed.

There was a string of protests that went on for a while until Chloe came out and stood on the window sill, clutching the wall with one hand and holding Skye closer to her with the other.

"Chloe, you're wearing the baby strap thing, both of you will be okay. Now go." Came Simon's gentle prodding from inside and I positioned myself underneath the window.

"I promise I'll catch you, Chloe!" I said up to her and she gave me a wobbly smile. With one last glance inside, she leaped from the window and I scrambled to catch her, which I did. She easily fell into my arms and I held both her and Skye near me.

"It's really good that you aren't that much of a liar Derek." Chloe said breathlessly, resting her head on my chest.

I chuckled. "I was ninety-seven percent sure that I'd catch you, but I didn't need to tell you that." She gave me a light punch on my arm, which I suppose wasn't very light for her.

"You and your precision."

I grinned at her, not noticing the other kids climb down the rope.

"Well if you two love-birds are done making googly eyes at each other, we should be running like hell about now." Mauvie said, winking at us. I gave a smirking Simon a sheepish look and helped Chloe down. She grinned and stood on her tip-toes to give me a kiss on the cheek, though I had to bend down for her to actually reach.

"Who knew that this escaping thing would be so easy?" Simon said, smiling a little to himself.

"Shush! You're gonna-" Tori began but was abruptly cut off when she noticed the circle of guards armed with guns around us. "jinx it." She finished in a squeak.

"Too good to be true." I muttered and surveyed what we were up against. Guards carrying guns, doctors holding tasers. Nothing the seven of us couldn't handle.

Glancing sideways, I saw that we'd already assembled ourselves back to back, me being on the end.

"You guys ready for this?" Simon muttered.

"Lets kick some butt!" Mauvie yelled, shooting out his hands. The guard in front of him fell down. Mauvie faltered a bit, panting, not noticed a doctor advancing behind him. Tori flipped around and shot a bolt, causing the doctor to go into a spasm and fall. Mauvie shot Tori a tired grin and got back up, throwing punches. I turned my attention to the person in front of me, carrying a gun. I snarled at him and wrenched the gun from his hands. He threw a punch and caught my jaw.

"Ow." I muttered and grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Giving him a kick, and turned around for my next opponent. As my eyes focused, I noticed Chloe barely winning against a psychopath girl doctor wielding a taser. The electricity ran through the device and before she brought it down on Chloe and Skye, I charged at the woman, knocking her over.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I owe you one." she grinned.

"Food. Tomorrow." I responded, set her up with the taser and ran off to beat the pulp out of someone else.

Soon, all of us stood in the middle of fallen grownups and their weapons.

"Never doing this again." Tori growled, shoving her way through us and heading for the sidewalk.

"Anyone hurt?" I called out. Everyone confirmed their existence. Everyone but one.

"Simon?"

There was a groan and I saw Chloe kneeling on the ground. "Derek!" She cried.

I jogged over. "Simon!" Chloe supported his head, putting it in her lap.

Simon was on the ground, regaining consciousness.

"Damn old lady." He muttered, holding on to his head.

I laughed in relief and checked for any more wounds.

Simon laughed and pushed my hands away. "She only nicked me with that taser. It's all good."

"You sure?" I asked, helping him up.

"It'll take more than an old lady to get Simon to fall." He winked at M.C. and stretched, popping a few bones.

M.C. rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hey, turtle-butts! " Tori yelled a little ways away. "Kit and Lauren are gonna have a heart attack when they wake up! And it's almost morning. Move it!"

A.J. laughed and pulled Mauvie by the elbow towards Tori.

"Yes, Romeo. Run after your Juliet!" M.C. yelled and Simon walked up to her.

"We watch as the predator advances on his prey." Chloe whispered to me in a wildlife announcer voice.

I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Dad and Lauren are going to kill us." I sighed. We walked

"And cook us in the oven." she snickered.

"And feed us to the Pack."

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Delightful." She deadpanned. I laughed.

After a long walk, we reached the motel. Where we were hoping to stealthily sneak into our rooms, instead we found a frantic and furious looking couple of frazzled adults.

"Grounded for life!" Lauren yelled as soon as she saw us coming down the road, tugging at her tangled hair.

Chloe squeezed my hand once and went up to the front of the group.

"Uh, hi Aunt Lauren." She mumbled, looking at her shoes.

Lauren ran up to her and gave her a once over, then crushed her in a hug. Then she pushed her away. "The hell were you kids thinking! You could have been killed! Found! Pureed in a blender!"

Dad put a hand on Lauren's shoulder. His expression was one of controlled anger.

"Boys. Girls." He glanced at the other three kids accompanying us. "New people. We're going to go inside and talk. Like civilized people. Inside. Now."

With that, he turned stiffly and marched through the double doors. Perhaps he was a soldier in another life?

Lauren gave us each a long, hard stare then trailed after Dad.

"We are so dead." Tori muttered, rubbing her face with her hands.

Simon groaned and grabbed Chloe's hand. "All for one, and one for all?" He tried for a smile.

Chloe responded with her own half smile and took Tori's hand, which she gave begrudgingly. Then she turned to me.

"Lets get this over with, Frankenstein." She said to me and took my hand. I was pretty shocked on the inside, but didn't let it show. I just gave her a smirk.

"Lets go guys." I said. I turned and nodded at the newcomers. "All of us."

* * *

Our punishment was severe. No leaving the house for a month. But we didn't worry. You cannot keep four teenagers, no wait, scratch that, four supernatural teenagers cooped up in a house for a month. They'll probably regret it within a week and send us to the mall or something.

We told them our whole story. At one point, Lauren burst out hysterically, yelling "What else have you been keeping from us!".

Dad permitted A.J., who's real name was Alexander-James, M.C., who was Marie-Claire but insisted on being called M.C., and Mauvie, who apparently named himself, to stay for the time being while we got it all sorted out.

So the next day, they accompanied us to my supposed parent's house.

I was, to be put simply, afraid. So, so afraid. What if they said no? No, they didn't know me? I'd have dragged my entire family out here, imposing threats and dangers of all kinds on us, for nothing.

I felt like I was going to throw up, so I promptly locked myself in the washroom. Leaning over the sink, I panted and examined my face.

My acne had cleared up quite a bit since I had started Changing more frequently. I guess it was all those built up hormones. My hair had also improved, not being as greasy as before. The body odour was practically gone. Now I only took one bath everyday, instead of two. I wasn't as hideous as I was before. It was sort of an esteem booster having Chloe near me, not being afraid or disgusted by me, like all other girls have been.

Speak of the devil. There were two soft knocks on the door.

"Derek?" Chloe called quietly. I sighed and unlocked the door.

I was still in my boxers, not bothering to put any clothes on because I felt horrible. Chloe noticed and her cheeks reddened a bit. It was nice, having that affect on people. The only time people had blushed near me was when Simon was flirting with them.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers getting caught in tangles.

"I'll take that as a no." She grinned and pushed her way into the washroom. "Let the ultimate cheer up party commence!" She locked the door.

Thank God the bathroom wasn't cramped.

She presented me with a plastic bag and sat down on counter next to the sink.

I gave her a blank look.

"Well go on! Look inside!" She prompted.

I laughed and pulled out the contents. A black button down shirt came out and I looked at her questioningly.

"Well." She kicked her feet a little. "you need something new to wear for today, and I haven't ever seen you in something moderately fancy, so I took advantage of the occasion."

I ruffled her hair and pulled out the rest. Dark jeans, sneakers, and a stringy bracelet.

"And what is this for?" I asked, smirking.

"It's not girly in the least bit!" She protested. Her sleeve rode down and I saw her wearing and identical one. I grabbed her wrist and put it in front of her.

"Y-yes, well." She stammered, colour rushing to her cheeks. "Just in case if you get nervous, I'll be there, in a way, to calm you down."

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. That was the single most sweetest thing someone had ever done for me, and I told her. I felt her smile against my neck.

She pulled back. "Now, that you're all cheered up, get dressed and come outside. Simon, Tori and I pooled our money together to get you a big breakfast." She kissed my cheek and left.

I obeyed and took a shower, then got dressed. I came out of the bathroom, tugging a brush through my hair. Then it got stuck. Joy.

Alex, Simon and Tori were playing cards. It was evident from the cards she held that she was going to win. To help, I silently told Simon and Alex what she had.

"Derek..." Chloe's voice warned, and I grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes and called me over. I sat down on the floor next to the bed and she immediately started untangling the comb from my hair and then recombing it herself. "You'd think birds nested in here." She muttered to herself. "Long night? Or should I say morning?"

"The longest. Couldn't sleep a wink."

She patted my head. "Done. Now lets get some breakfast in you."

After a delicious, and I mean delicious breakfast, we all piled into the car. Dad didn't feel comfortable leaving the newbies alone and unsupervised, so he told them to come along as well. This meant we had to sit on each other's laps. Simon waited until M.C. was about to sit, and then shot into the car, so she had to sit on his lap. While he beamed and shot a thumbs up to me, M.C. perched uncomfortably, grumbling under her breath.

Tori loudly protested sitting on Alex's lap, but was forced to, because Mauvie was holding Skye. Alex fist bumped Mauvie.

Chloe was sitting on my lap, cross legged. She took out a bottle for Skye and handed it to Mauvie, who accepted it and shoved it in the little boy's mouth. Skye's eyes widened, then closed, letting out a little content sigh.

Lauren put on some golden oldies, at which Alex made a face at. Tori shook her head. "Watch and learn." She said, twirled her index finger in the air twice and pointed at the dial which controlled the radio. The control panel crackled with electricity for a second and Lauren gave Tori a mock glare as something more recent came on.

Alex clapped in appreciation and Tori pretended to bow.

In twenty minutes, we were back at that street. Dad parallel parked and killed the engine. All the excited energy from the car vanished and everyone sat in silence.

Mauvie coughed a few minutes later. "Uh, Alex? M.C.? Lets go play with Skye on the swings, huh? Get properly reacquainted?"

Without waiting for an answer, he crawled out from the car, hauling Skye in his arms.

Alex nodded and lifted Tori off his lap, placing her in his spot and left the car. M.C. got up too, but before she left she gave me a look, which I guess was supposed to be encouraging. She didn't seem to like us much.

Once the door closed shut, everyone but Chloe and I turned in their seats in my direction.

"So, bud. You nervous?" Dad asked, giving me a smile. He seemed nervous too.

I shrugged and rubbed my hands on my jeans. Chloe took one of my hands in two of hers and inspected it. She then yanked it towards Tori and Simon, probably forgetting the fact that the hand was attached to an actual person. "His palms are sweating! Look!"

Tori scrunched her nose in distaste. "Charming."

"Don't be nervous, Derek." Lauren said, smiling.

"Yeah. Whatever happens, we love you." Dad grinned.

Simon started making kissy faces. "Oh Derek. I looove you. Mwah mwah!"

Against my will, I chuckled a little. Chloe squeezed my arm lovingly. I knew that they were waiting for me to get up and go into that house. But I couldn't do it alone. Even if I knew that they'd all be waiting. Even if Chloe had given me that bracelet. If I was going to do anything, I was going to do it with them.

"Lets go." I said, getting up and dragging Chloe behind me. I slid the door open and jumped out, helping Chloe to the ground. Everyone inside the car sat still. "Come on you guys. No one's getting any younger here." I said sarcastically, squared my shoulders, and started marching up the driveway with Chloe's hand clamped in mine. A pounding of four feet followed and I suppressed a victorious smile. We all gathered on the porch, and taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

Silence.

I rang it again, and waited. No one answered.

Tori became fed up and shoved me out of the way. She pounded on the door with her fist and rang the bell incessantly. A voice sounded from the inside but it was muffled, so I couldn't hear it. Simon wrapped an arm around Tori's waist and restrained her as the lock clicked open.

The girl from yesterday appeared in front of us and Simon broke out in a flirtatious grin. Honestly.

"Yes?" She asked. No flicker of remembrance in her eyes. I could feel my heart sinking.

"Hello." Chloe stepped in, smiling. "We're looking for an Emilee Darson. Does anyone by that name live here?"

Shock flashed across the girl's face and in less than a second she had Chloe by her collar.

"Who are you and what do you want with my mother?" She growled threateningly.

* * *

**I owe you guys an immense apology for the wait. So I'm sorry... about the wait. Anyways, yes, that was indeed a cliffie and I'm sorry about that. The chapter was getting pretty long. I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can, but exams are coming, so don't expect it this month. Sorry about that, too. And your one shots are being worked on, so be on the lookout for that stuff.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
